8,9,3 no hay vuelta atrás
by ani-sempai
Summary: Porque entre más sabes, menos entiendes, pero estás dentro y no hay vuelta que deshaga el pasado, tu presente sigue la misma triste línea de tus antepasados y tu futuro ya está condenado, somos lo que somos y no hay nada más - ella lo miró con horror... Soy nueva, espero les guste la historia :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales de esta historia son de Rumiko Takahashi, lo demás es malviaje mio...**

Akane estaba acomodando la ropa y útiles que ocuparía el día siguiente en la Universidad, ella estaba estudiando la Licenciatura en Deportes, mientras que su prometido, sorprendentemente estaba estudiando Administración de Empresas, y dice sorprendentemente, porque nadie se lo esperaba, todos creían que Ranma estudiaría la Licenciatura en Deportes al igual que Akane, para poder hacerse cargo del Dojo o en todo caso, que comenzara a dar clases de inmediato y ocuparse de lleno en eso, pero eso no ocurrió; el día que anunció su elección de carrera, Genma dió el grito en el cielo, Soun lloraba a mares, montando así ambos patriarcas "el drama" de dramas; el maestro Happosai se encargó de darle un sermón sobre lo que se esperaba de un guerrero, lo desconoció como su pupilo y no paró de lamentarse y decir lo decepcionado que estaba de todos sus alumnos (Genma y Soun incluidos), pero nadie le prestaba mucha atención, así que después de montar su escena se fue a incrementar su colección de prendas íntimas como consuelo (cualquier excusa es buena); Kasumi por la sorpresa dejó caer la bandeja con té que traía en las manos, después se tapó la boca con las manos y pasada la sorpresa inicial, sonrió igual que siempre, se apresuró a limpiar el desastre y continuó en su mundo (sabrá Kami y ella lo que rondaba por su cabeza); Nabiki que estaba comiendo galletas en ese momento se atragantó, miró al chico perspicaz, de cualquier forma la tomó por sorpresa, se supone que a ella nada se le escapa, ella lo sabía todo sobre todos, especialmente sobre lo que habitaban esa casa que ella se encargaba de mantener, y el que Ranma, prometido de su hermanita menor, hiciera saber eso el primer día de clases en la Universidad, la descolocó sobremanera (trató de no demostrarlo, pero de que le afectó, le afectó), porque eso significaba que desde que había sacado solicitud de admisión la engañó, y de eso ya tenía varios meses; Akane estaba en shock, su mente estaba en blanco, no entendía nada y así estuvo unos 4 días, lo asimiló todo cuando un día lo vió en la Universidad, a lo lejos, rodeado de varios compañeros, todo el grupo se veía muy bien vestido, todos usaban trajes, Ranma en especial lucía diferente, su traje, su actitud, había hecho amistad con chicos bastante inteligentes o de dinero, incluso se había cortado su tan característica trenza y aunque el cabello no lo tenía del todo corto, lucía extraño, en sí, así era como lo percibía, como un desconocido, con ella se portaba distinto: ya no peleaban, no se insultaban y lo más triste (al menos para ella) era que ya no hablaban tanto, la relación (o lo que sea que tuvieran) se había enfriado un poco, ya no se metía en problemas, sus transformaciones en chica ya no eran frecuentes, había cambiado toda su rutina de vida, entre otras cosas, para ella era como si hubieran cambiado a Ranma por otra persona...

Akane escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, se obligó a regresar al presente y fue a abrir la puerta, y fue casi como si con el pensamiento lo hubiera invocado, ahí, en el umbral de la puerta estaba el protagonista de sus pensamientos melancólicos, Ranma, que vestía unos pantalones flojos y una playera de color negro (era su nueva pijama), el chico sonreía de lado y ella no pudo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que lucía aun en pijama y que habían pasado por lo menos dos días en los que no habían podido hablar a solas o estar tan cerca...

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - dijo el ojiazul en voz baja, pero su voz sonó tan seductora que ella sin decir palabra se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar a la habitación, Ranma por su parte entró despreocupadamente y tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio de Akane, después se giró con todo y silla para encarar a su prometida, Akane después de cerrar la puerta se sentó en flor de loto en su cama y miró interrogante a Ranma - ¿estás muy ocupada? - preguntó mirándola intensamente

\- Eh no, estaba alistando mis cosas para mañana - dijo un poco nerviosa - ¿por qué? ¿qué necesitabas?

\- Si no es mucho pedir ¿podrías acompañarme mañana por la tarde, a una salida con algunos compañeros de la facultad? - Akane abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se acostumbraba a la reciente seguridad extrema y seductora del ojiazul, por lo que boqueo un poco sin conseguir emitir sonido alguno, dándole oportunidad a él para explicarle - no tiene nada que ver con la carrera, es algo más bien recreativo, es a las seis de la tarde y a esa hora tu ya estás libre - dijo como afirmación - además todos van en parejas o la mayoría - Akane entrecerró los ojos y él decidió pasarlo por alto - y como eres mi prometida, por eso te pido a ti que vayas conmigo, porque si no quieres ir pues yo tampoco voy - dijo impasible (aunque internamente estaba un poco nervioso), ella se sorprendió de nuevo, ¿aceptaba tan abiertamente su "compromiso", como si fuera lo más normal del mundo después de haber negado, renegado o ignorado eso en el pasado?, estaba comenzando a sentir la ira crecer en su interior y él lo notó inmediatamente, por lo que se apresuró a aclarar el asunto - Akane, sí, ya sé que esto del compromiso es tema difícil, siempre tuvimos problemas por eso y sé que en parte es por mi culpa, pero tengo la intención de cambiarlo y mejorarlo... además es la fecha y no hemos podido tener una cita, esta es una buena oportunidad para comenzar ¿no crees? - Akane, estaba sin palabras y mentalmente se preguntaba ¿dónde estaría el verdadero Ranma? ¿qué habían hecho con él?, porque esto estaba bien raro - ¿Akane? - Ranma la llamó preocupado, ella estaba como ausente

\- Yo no entiendo nada Ranma ¿qué es todo esto?, has cambiado mucho y no me dices porqué, y-y me confundes - lo dijo un poco abatida, el chico respiro profundo, se levantó y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, después la miró fijamente a los ojos y tomó las manos de Akane entre las suyas

\- Siento mucho que mi comportamiento te haya herido, además tener que lidiar con mis inmadureces, las locas de Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi y cuánto loco se nos atravesaba, incluyendo a los que tenemos en casa, no ayudó para nada, pero ¿sabes? un poco antes de graduarnos del instituto, me encontré con mi madre y hablamos, ella me contó varias cosas, me explicó otras tantas y desde entonces me encuentro con ella frecuentemente, me ha sido de ayuda para cambiar un poco y crecer, mentalmente claro - Akane no se esperaba esa confesión, de hecho ella se imaginaba otras cosas bastante absurdas, pero esto sin duda la desconcertó y alegró a partes iguales - supongo que eso responde a tu pregunta, aunque me temo que no sacia por completo tu curiosidad

\- Es cierto, pero... me sorprendes, es que ni Nabiki - Ranma sonrió con suficiencia - se dió cuenta, tu padre tampoco lo sabe ¿verdad?

\- No, y es mejor así... hagamos una cosa, me acompañas mañana y podemos platicar más, así puedo empezar a compensarte por todo este tiempo de... errores y problemas y empezar a tener un compromiso como debe ser ¿estás de acuerdo? - ella asintió mecánicamente - me alegro - dijo con una gran sonrisa el ojiazul, después le dió un beso en la mejilla y en respuesta ella se sonrojó intensamente, sin dejarla reaccionar de otra forma Ranma se puso de pie y caminó como si nada hacia la puerta, giró el pomo y antes de abrir volteó a ver a la aún inmóvil y consternada Akane - hasta mañana cariño - le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación dejando a Akane con los ojos como búho, ella no podía creerlo, sentía que estaba soñando o en alguna dimensión desconocida ¿sería cierto todo lo que Ranma le había dicho? ni siquiera sabía qué pensar...

Claro que lo que ella desconocía y que Ranma no le diría tampoco, eran las circunstancias en las que todo el cambio se efectuó, esos pequeños detalles que marcan grandes diferencias y que por supuesto a ellos les cambiarían la vida radicalmente, y no exactamente de la mejor manera...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales de esta historia son de Rumiko Takahashi, lo demás es malviaje mio...**

Caminaba sigilosamente por un pasillo a medio iluminar, tenía prisa, tantas cosas por hacer, llegó al final del pasillo y abrió la puerta, se introdujo en la lujosa estancia e hizo una pequeña reverencia al hombre de mediana edad que estaba sentado en el cómodo y ostentoso sillón detrás del escritorio, la expresión seria e imponente del sujeto estaba fija en el recién llegado, mientras tomaba una bocanada a su pipa

\- Vine lo más pronto que pude - el sujeto levantó una ceja y sus ojos verdes brillaron con advertencia - no he olvidado mis responsabilidades - el chico sacó del interior de su saco 4 fajos de billetes de gran denominación y los dejó sobre el escritorio - eso es lo último que nos debía Toshiro, además de darle su escarmiento por inepto le reasigné el puesto a Kenshin que es eficiente y puntual con las órdenes - explicó conciso, el hombre mayor dió un asentimiento dándose por enterado a las acciones efectuadas por su hombre de confianza, ahora era su turno para hablar

\- Esta noche te quiero aquí. Haremos negocios importantes - dió una bocanada a su pipa - confío en tu... responsabilidad, no quiero que me hagas quedar mal, esta vez, tú serás quien lleve las negociaciones - soltó el humo contenido, su interlocutor, que aún estaba de pie, hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento

\- No lo defraudare señor

\- Eso espero - se levantó y dio otra bocanada a la pipa - tu madre está preocupada, no te has reportado con ella - su interlocutor se irguió tenso - encárgate de quitarle las ideas absurdas que tiene en la cabeza - dijo con fastidio

\- Así lo haré... padre - dijo el chico

\- Ahora vete a hacer lo que tienes que hacer

\- Sí - hizo otra reverencia y salió inmediatamente, dejando al imponente sujeto observar a través del ventanal, la magnífica vista de Shibuya, dió otra bocanada a su pipa y después sonrió

.

* * *

.

Akane no dejaba de estar sobre las nubes, después de que Ranma abandonara su habitación no pudo concentrarse en nada, incluso sus sueños fueron algo moviditos, no pudo evitar repasar una y otra vez la pequeña charla con él y mucho menos pasar por alto ése "hasta mañana cariño", y es que ¡por todos los Kamis, le dijo CARIÑO!, eso claro que altera su tranquilidad, en fin, todas sus clases en la universidad, fueron como un borrón, no se enteró de nada, no escuchó, no vió y tampoco aprendió, incluso sus amigas Yuka y Sayuri, se dieron por vencidas en los intentos por obtener un poco de su atención, por lo que continuaron con sus eternos parloteos sin tomarla en cuenta, tampoco vió a Ranma, la verdad es que creía que al menos iría a saludarla o algo pero no ocurrió, eso la decepcionó un poco tal vez él se habrá arrepentido de todo, porque todo lo que había sucedido era demasiado maravilloso y... mejor no pensar en eso, si no se amargaría el día o la semana...

Ahora Akane se encontraba en su habitación, mirando su apariencia en el espejo, estaba satisfecha con el resultado, lucía un vestido azul de tirantes anchos, con escote redondo, largo hasta el medio muslo y ceñido en la cintura por un cinturón de piel color miel, zapatos de tacón mediano, maquillaje ligero y su cabello a medio recoger, unas perlas como pendientes y listo, su bolso también ya lo tenía a la mano, se fijó en la hora y vió que faltaban 20 minutos para que su tormento personal pasará a recogerla, decidió sentarse en su escritorio, puso música en su celular y se dedicó a ver ausentemente a través de la ventana, fue inevitable sumergirse en sus pensamientos (como llevaba haciéndolo desde que despertó)... poco después de haber entrado a la Universidad, las chicas se le echaban encima a Ranma, desde que entraba al Campus hasta que llegaba a casa era asechado por ellas, por supuesto que eso la enfurecía, pero ya no le reclamaba, porque las veces que intentó hacerlo fue a base de indirectas que él se encargaba de refutar diciendo 'Akane, yo no las busco y tampoco las traigo, no me interesan y tampoco tengo ningún tipo de contacto verbal, escrito, digital, emocional o físico de cualquier índole con ellas ¿puedes estar tranquila?... no hay nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte' y efectivamente eso era lo que ella veía, dándole menos razones para discutir, incluso había puesto ¡por fin! en claro la situación con Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi, ella estuvo presente cuando ocurrió, fue un fin de semana, ella y Ranma iban en completo silencio al mercado por encargos de Kasumi para la cena, en algún punto del camino de regreso al Dojo, Shampoo y Ukyo se aparecieron frente a ellos dispuestas a batallar por él, como en infinidad de ocasiones anteriores, las dos ya estaban preparadas y en proceso de dar el primer ataque, hasta que se escuchó la voz de Ranma con una tranquilidad perturbadora y las dos se detuvieron en seco, incrédulas, 'por favor, dejen de comportarse como chiquillas de secundaria, peleando por cosas absurdas... dejen de tomarme como su excusa para no aceptar sus complejos existenciales... no quiero verlas cerca de mí o de Akane mientras mantengan esas actitudes, si quieren, podemos continuar con la amistad, pero aclaro, No, y entiéndanlo bien, NO albergo ningún sentimiento amoroso, romántico o sexual por ninguna de las dos, también eso va por ti Kodachi' la seriedad con la que lo dijo hasta les dió un poco de temor, ni siquiera parpadearon, Akane que estaba en las mismas condiciones que las otras tres, tenía tanto tiempo esperando por esto, pero no se sentía ni un poquito bien, él no había dicho nada con respecto a ella o tal vez lo hacía implícitamente, eso le molestó un poco y también la decepcionó, no sabía entonces qué pensar, cómo tomar eso, ¡nada!, hasta se sentía fuera de lugar, Ranma se limitó a mirar a Akane, tomar las pocas bolsas que ella cargaba para él cargarlas todas y continuó caminando hacia el Dojo, Akane se apresuró a seguirlo en silencio, hasta la fecha nunca hablaron de ese incidente, pero lo que sí pasó fue que: Shampoo regresó a su tribu en China junto a su abuela Cologne, dos semanas después del suceso y no se supo más de ellas; Mousse, por efecto colateral, se quedó para seguir con el restaurante y al mismo tiempo estudiaba gastronomía internacional, con lo que ganaba en el restaurante pagaba sus estudios, no siguió a las amazonas por cuestión de orgullo, se había cansado de ser constantemente humillado por lo que para salvar algo de su dignidad y amor propio, se dedicó a lo suyo, incluso Ranma y él, se habían hecho amigos muy cercanos; Ukyo siguió con su restaurante de okonomiyakis, de vez en cuando iban a comer ahí, pero se distanciaron bastante de ella, sabían que se hizo tremendamente famosa, a todas horas su restaurante estaba lleno, pero nada más; Kodachi y Kuno (por solidaridad fraterna) se fueron al sur de Francia, al parecer de modelos de marcas deportivas y en algunas ocasiones participaron como deportistas, al menos fue lo último que supieron de ellos; y Ryoga que aunque no estaba incluido pero que también se vió implicado indirectamente, llegó a un acuerdo con Nabiki, ella le pagaba la renta de un departamento (que más bien era un cuarto pequeño) y 2 comidas al día y él daba tres clases por la mañana y cuatro por la tarde, demás de que él se encargaba de hacer las reparaciones dentro del Dojo y mantenerlo limpio, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar acuerdo, era bastante trabajo, pero estamos hablando de Nabiki, así que Ryoga hacía lo que se supone debían hacer Akane y Ranma, hacerse cargo del Dojo, consiguió una forma efectiva y duradera para no perderse en el camino pues su vivienda estaba a una cuadra del Dojo Tendo, y seguía pretendiendo a Akane pero era incapaz de confesarle sus sentimientos, por lo que ella seguía pensando en él como en un buen amigo, Ranma y él, ya no se hablaban y se miraban con odio, a saber cuál habrá sido la razón de la nada comenzaron a ignorarse (lo que ella no sabía es que todo tenía un trasfondo preocupante y no precisamente la única razón era la de que se convertía en p-chan), el caso es que a falta de situaciones comprometedoras, alocadas o interesantes de las cuales sacar provecho, Nabiki tuvo que hacerse de otras fuentes de ingresos, pero regresando con Ranma, él había tomado una rutina bastante ocupada, se levantaba tempranísimo, entrenaba en el Dojo, desayunaba antes que Kasumi se lograra poner su delantal y se iba a la Universidad, su primera clase era a las 7:30 am y una vez que terminaban sus clases a eso de las dos o tres pm, dependiendo del día de la semana, se iba a un "gimnasio" donde "aprendía otras artes y el uso de diferentes armas" (a ella no le constaba, nunca lo había visto usar otros estilos de arte marcial con o sin armas), después según tenía un "trabajo" en un club nocturno, el dueño era un pariente de Mousse y según esto también venía de China, al parecer la paga era buena, el trabajo no era difícil ni pesado, porque según él, tres días entre semana iba un rato, algo así como cuatro horas y sábados y domingos estaba de 10 pm a 2 am y así, decía que era una buena oportunidad para practicar lo que aprendía en la Universidad y le enseñaban otras tantas en el proceso, lo que a ella le molestaba es que no se lo contó, si no que se enteró porque Kasumi le preguntó ¿por qué se levantaba tan temprano? Y ¿qué hacía después de la Universidad?, entonces él les contó a todos en la cena, lo anteriormente mencionado, pero a ella le pareció todo tan extraño, esos eran cambios abruptos y había algo que no terminaba por convencerla de que todo estuviera bien, no sabía si prefería esos tiempos en que a pesar de que se llevaban como perros y gatos, se confiaban más las cosas y convivían bastante (por todas las aventuras locas y extremas que parecía que invocaban) o todo esto que sucedía, estaban más lejos que nunca, pero la situación era menos estresante, intensa o extrema, seguía sin saber cómo tratar a este "nuevo" Ranma incluso remasterizado a todo lo que había soñado o esperado de él, internamente le daba un poco de miedo hacer las cosas mal, estaba en el típico caso de "no lo tienes y lo añoras, lo tienes y no sabes que hacer con él"... ¿Sería buena idea apagar su mente y sólo dejarse llevar? Porque en serio que estaba entrando en un lapsus de "desconfía y cuestiona todo" que le estaba quemando todas sus neuronas, era cansado todo ese asunto… ay ya, mejor que pase lo que tenga que pasar y ya...

.

* * *

.

\- Jefe, disculpe que lo interrumpa - se escuchaba acongojado a través del teléfono - pero hubo problemas con el encargo que me hizo, se me adelantaron

\- ¡¿Qué?!, escúchame bien Kenshin que si te puse donde estás es para que hagas las cosas bien, porque si no me funcionas pues te quito para que no estorbes ¿estamos? - se escuchó la voz baja y amenazadora del joven

\- Sí jefe

\- Ahora vas y lo solucionas - y cortó la llamada - Joder... no pueden hacer nada bien - dijo para sí mismo, guardó su celular y siguió en lo suyo, tenía que dejar todo listo para su reunión dentro de unas horas


	3. Chapter 3

Akane se obligó a salir de su trance, miró de nuevo la hora ¿por qué pasaba tan lento el tiempo?... empezó a dar vueltas a lo largo y ancho de su habitación, ni siquiera sabía ¿por qué estaba tan ansiosa?, es decir era solo Ranma, tiene tres años y cacho de conocerlo, no iban a... bueno hacer cosas solos, iba a haber mucha gente, mejor lo esperaba abajo, estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, se apresuró a sentarse y lucir lo más despreocupada posible

\- ¡Pasa! - gritó la chica e inmediatamente se abrió la puerta, ella tomó su celular para quitar la música, vió de reojo que era Ranma, el chico entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí

-Hola cariño – le sonrió mientras la escaneaba con la mirada – luces preciosa – ella se sonrojó intensamente - ¿estás lista? – Akane asintió – bien entonces vámonos

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se despidieron de todos, excepto Nabiki, ella estaba en "casa de su amiga Kimi (departamento de su novio Shota) haciendo un proyecto para su calificación final" (teniendo sexo), iban en silencio salieron y Akane notó que estaba estacionado un lindo y lujoso auto frente a su casa, Ranma quitó la alarma y los seguros con el control de la llave que tenía en su mano, caminó llevándose consigo a la asombrada chica, caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del copiloto y una vez que ella estuvo sentada y observaba impresionada el interior del auto, cerró la puerta y subió al auto, lo encendió y comenzó a conducir

-Ranma ¿de quién es éste auto?

-Es mío lo compré hace una semana, un cliente del club me lo ofreció hace tiempo, así que fui ahorrando dinero, le pagué en mensualidades y ya me lo entregó

-Ahh, pero es muy lujoso... ¿costó mucho?

-Mmm no realmente, además vale la pena así ya no tendré dificultades con el transporte y me ahorraré algo de tiempo para pasarlo contigo – el chico quería desviar el tema del dinero, así que optó por sonrojarla – y también puedo llevarte y traerte de donde necesites

\- Eh no, no es necesario, estás muy ocupado como para todavía andar de mi chofer – rió nerviosamente, Ranma frunció el ceño

\- No es ninguna molestia cariño, para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – Akane estaba muy sonrojada, Ranma sonrió con suficiencia

.

* * *

.

Miró la pequeña habitación de la modesta casa, todas las cortinas estaban cerradas lo que hacía que la estancia estuviera a medio iluminar, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, acomodó de nuevo su colorido traje de diseñador y se quitó los lentes oscuros para colgarlos en la solapa del saco, pasó una mano peinando su cabello, hizo un ademan con la mano indicando al par de sujetos que se apartaran, caminó parsimoniosamente y quedó frente a la mujer

\- Señora me parece que usted no me está entendiendo, me explicaré mejor para que esto sea más rápido y sencillo... usted y yo sabemos que nuestro estimado Ichiro trajo aquí dos maletas grandes negras con algo que pertenece al Oyabun Tatsuya – explicó lentamente el hombre a la golpeada mujer que estaba atada a una silla – no haga las cosas más complicadas, el Oyabun está dispuesto a perdonarla si coopera, así que la escucho

\- Y-yo no he visto e-esas m-m-maletas que usted menciona – dijo llorosa y aterrorizada la pobre mujer estaba al borde de un colapso, el hombre rodó los ojos y suspiró profundamente – Ichiro llegó e-esta mañana con prisa y se fue, no sé nada más, tiene que creerme – comenzó a llorar profusamente la mujer, el hombre hizo una mueca y volteó a ver al par de hombres vestidos como hiphoperos

\- Tráiganlos – ordenó, ambos sujetos asintieron y salieron de la habitación, ahora se dirigió a la mujer – me parece que tendremos que incentivarla para que coopere, sabe no dispongo de mucho tiempo y usted no quiere hablar – la mujer estaba llorando, pronto se escucharon los sollozos de dos niños pequeños, la mujer miró horrorizada en dirección al shogui donde veía que los dos hiphoperos sostenían a sus pequeños niños asustados, ella entró en la desesperación, esto se estaba haciendo el peor de los infiernos

\- Por favor, ellos no, a ellos no les hagan daño, hagan lo que quieran conmigo pero a ellos no les hagan nada – suplicaba desesperada la mujer

\- Ya sabe lo que tiene qué hacer para que eso no suceda

\- Sí, sí, I-Ichiro llegó anoche con dos maletas negras grandes, dijo-dijo que tenía que salir de la Isla, se llevó ropa, las dos maletas y llamó a su primo Baek Eun Jo que vive en Seúl, no sé qué le dijo porque ya no pude escucharlo, es todo, lo juro, por favor ya no nos hagan más daño

\- ¿Cuándo se fue?

\- Al amanecer, no sé nada más

\- Por tu bien que así sea, de lo contrario le haremos otra visita... o no, mejor nos llevamos una garantía – el hombre volteó a ver a los niños – llévense a un niño, al mayor

\- NO, por favor, por favor – el hombre ignoró los ruegos y salió de la casa, seguido de los dos hiphoperos, uno llevaba a un niño llorando, dentro se escuchaba como la mujer gritaba histérica (seguía maniatada), subieron a los autos y se fueron de ahí

.

* * *

.

\- Les presento a Akane, mi prometida – dijo con suficiencia el ojiazul, una sonrojada y apenada Akane les hizo una reverencia como saludo al grupo de al menos diez personas que estaban frente a ellos, Ranma no podía quitar la sonrisa arrogante del rostro al ver las caras de sus compañeros de la facultad.

Cada uno de los presentes dijo su nombre para presentarse con Akane, Ranma en todo momento estuvo junto a ella con un brazo sobre los hombros de su prometida, después de eso el grupo acordó ir a cenar a un restaurante, que estaba dentro de la plaza y al terminar irían a un "Play Game Center" (es un lugar donde hay maquinitas, algunos juegos mecánicos pequeños, juegos que hay en las ferias y así) para pasar el rato, si les quedaba tiempo irían a ver una película; estando todos ubicados y acomodados en el restaurante (los pobres meseros tuvieron que juntar mesas, sillas y vaciar medio lugar para poder atenderlos, una autentica hazaña; el lugar era nuevo muy al estilo occidental y de comida italiana y bueno no iban a hacer la grosería de no atender a los hijos de empresarios importantes de Tokio, sería suicidio)

\- Y ¿desde cuándo están comprometidos? la verdad no veo cómo eso pudo pasar, Ranma no se ve del tipo que obedezca imposiciones y tu Akane podrías tener a quien quisieras – dijo venenoso Shinji Sawai, al parecer el joven más adinerado de los ahí presentes, la verdad era muy vanidoso y engreído, venenoso hasta decir basta y promiscuo hasta el más allá y de regreso, su novia Kanna Watanabe, era igualita a él; Ranma frunció el ceño molesto, ellos dos se caían muy mal, pero se aguantaban, Akane simplemente se sentía incómoda con el asunto y el resto los miraba con curiosidad e interés

\- Estamos comprometidos desde que tenemos 16 años Sawai – contestó Ranma con arrogancia – y como todas las parejas hemos tenido buenos y malos ratos pero estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa – terminó explicando el asunto escuetamente, restándole importancia, Shinji levantó una ceja incrédulo y miró interrogante a Akane

\- Eh bueno, así es, fue un acuerdo entre nuestros padres… - Akane comenzó a explicar un poco dudosa

\- Pero ambos asumimos nuestro compromiso por la familia y por nosotros mismos – la interrumpió el ojiazul, Akane lo miraba confusa pero no dijo nada más – por lo que no tenemos ningún problema en continuar con el compromiso

\- Pero eso es tan injusto y tan-tan ambiguo, uno debe escoger con quién casarse, los tiempos ya son otros, si saben a lo que me refiero ¿no? – dijo Kanna, la novia de Shinji, Ranma estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia – Solo véanme a mí y a mi querido Shinji, somos tan felices – varias personas en el grupo rodaron los ojos por el tono soñador y meloso fingido de la chica, todos ahí sabían que eso era una vil mentira, ése par lo que menos hacía era amarse o ser felices

\- Claro, un ensueño – dijo irónico – cada quién sabe cómo lleva su idilio de amor... en nuestro caso ha sido… paulatino y a mí parecer eso es lo ideal para que el matrimonio en un futuro sea duradero – dijo serio, algunas chicas soltaron suspiros, Akane estaba bloqueada y los demás no le dieron mucha importancia, el matrimonio a estas alturas no era su sueño, lo que sí lo era: fiestas hasta reventar, sexo hasta no poder más y alcohol y derivados hasta morir, y lo de las responsabilidades pues hasta que ya fuera totalmente inevitable hacerles frente (esperaban que eso pasara cuando pasaran de los 30 años)

La conversación se desvió a temas menos escabrosos hasta que terminaron de cenar, pagaron la cuenta y caminaron hacia el "Play Game Center", Ranma iba con el brazo sobre los hombros de su prometida, que se veía claramente incómoda

\- ¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿quieres que nos vayamos? – preguntó preocupado el ojiazul

\- No, no, es que… yo bueno – Ranma levantó una ceja – es que no puedo asimilar que hables así de nuestro… ¿compromiso? – dijo insegura – digo todo lo que pasó, para que ahora lo aceptes así, sin más, ¿sabes lo difícil qué es procesar todo esto?... me confundes, me desconciertas, me-me – suspiró cansina y bajó el rostro – todo esto me sobrepasa, no sé qué es lo que pretendes Ranma

\- Cariño no trates de entender, la mayoría del tiempo yo no puedo entenderte pero trato de hacer lo que te haga sentir bien, lo mejor para los dos, ya sé que la he cagado bastante pero ya es tiempo de avanzar – Ranma cerró los ojos unos momentos y después la miró intensamente – Akane si seguimos encajonados en todo lo que hice, hicimos en el pasado esto está destinado al fracaso, tampoco puedo pasarme la vida pidiéndote disculpas por eso, así que dime de una vez si estás dispuesta a seguir adelante porque de lo contrario buscamos la forma de romper el compromiso y cada quién por su lado, tampoco quiero que te la vivas recriminándome por mis años de inmadurez, estoy poniendo de mi parte para que esto funcione, para que estemos bien, pero tú estás en una actitud de desconfianza e inseguridad impenetrable y no sé qué hacer para que por lo menos estés conmigo sin que andes ausente o nerviosa y tensa, sabes perfectamente que no que no soy muy paciente, que no es fácil para mí externar mi sentir, ¡pero con un demonio Akane! siempre te he demostrado con mis acciones lo que me importas, siempre estuviste antes que nadie y lo sigues estando y aun así no lo comprendes... ¿tienes idea de lo frustrante que era para mí que no entendieras esos mensajes mudos pero totalmente legibles para todo el mundo, excepto para ti? ¡todos en la maldita Nerima sabían lo mucho que te quiero! – estaba molesto y no se dió cuenta de que lo dijo, solo lo hizo – y que si alguien tocaba alguno de tus negros cabellos sacaban lo peor y lo mejor de mí, y si nos vamos a poner a reclamar pues yo también tengo bastante que recriminarte, tampoco es que me trataras muy bien y tu necedad, ¡por todos los Kamis! tu necedad me desespera de aquí al más allá y de regreso, pero me tenía que aguantar, soportar tus golpes, gritos, berrinches, necedades y demás – estaba ahora muy molesto, así que mejor se calmó un poco, Akane estaba aguantando las lágrimas – Caray, se supone que no tenía por qué decir eso, perdón... pero enserio Akane pon de tu parte no puedo hacer todo solo y si no quieres pues dímelo y nos dejamos de cosas

\- Yo-yo l-lo siento – dijo ella con la voz quebrada por el llanto retenido, Ranma suavizó la expresión y la abrazó, le dió un beso en los cabellos y se quedaron así un ratito más

El grupo ya estaba en el negocio de juegos, nadie le dió importancia a la plática de la pareja, por lo que continuaron con sus actividades dejándolos atrás

Una hermosa señorita con palas, vió toda la escena de Akane y Ranma de principio a fin, no podía creer lo que sus ojos azules veían, fue ese día a esa plaza con el único fin de comprar ropa y distraerse un poco del dolor y el enorme hueco que Ranma Saotome había dejado en su pecho, a pesar de que ya habían pasado 10 meses desde aquel nefasto día (en el que le dijo que ya no quería verla porque no sentía nada por ella), no podía superarlo y ver esa escena de ellos dos le rompía los cachitos de su maltrecho corazón en más trocitos diminutos, lágrimas de dolor surcaban sus mejillas mientras veía como el amor de su vida abrazaba con amor a otra, su rival, aunque ahora que lo veía se daba cuenta (con mucho, mucho dolor) que nadie pudo haber sido rival de Akane Tendo en el corazón de Ranma, tenían la guerra perdida desde el inicio, por mucho que fueran hermosas, bien dotadas, excelentes guerreras y cocineras, nada pudo evitarlo, el solo veía a Akane, y con congoja se veía a sí misma sola, nadie se preocupaba por ella, tanta gente rodeándola, viéndola sin verla, ignorando su dolor, soltó las bolsas de papel donde traía sus compras y se dejó caer al suelo…

.

* * *

.

Iba con el paso más presuroso que su andar le permitía, ese maldito pasillo se le hacía interminable y la iluminación no ayudaba, abrió en la puerta del final del pasillo para entrar en la lujosa estancia, aunque había estado ahí numerosas veces, prefería mil veces que se comunicara con él por celular, hizo la reverencia rigurosa para saludar al hombre adusto e imponente de ojos verdes, que fumaba a gusto su costosa pipa

\- ¿Me llamó Señor? – dijo solícito el joven de cabellos negros, la verdad es que tenía mucha prisa esperaba que no le tomara mucho tiempo esta visita

\- Tu hermano estuvo aquí ésta mañana, tu madre está preocupada por los dos y ya me tiene cansado con sus ideas absurdas y todo porque ninguno de los dos se comunica con ella – el joven hizo una mueca, sus ojos verdes brillaban con culpabilidad – ni siquiera tengo porque andar arreglando esto, ya están grandecitos para saber lo que tienen que hacer

\- Lo siento padre, solucionaremos eso – dijo serio, el hombre asintió y dió una bocanada a su pipa

\- Ahora por lo que te llamé... acompañarás a tu hermano para hacer negociaciones con los Coreanos esta noche, no quiero fallos

\- Sí Señor – hizo una reverencia y el hombre continuó hablando

\- Iba a ir pero salió otro asunto de mayor importancia... ¿hay algo que debas decirme?

\- Tengo todo bajo control, Toshiro nos estaba dando problemas pero mi hermano se encargó de él, los cargamentos llegan en la madrugada y ya lo tengo todo coordinado, dentro de tres días voy a encontrarme con el departamento de la seguridad pública, ayer arreglamos asuntos por lo del disturbio que hubo a las afueras de Nerima así que hay que darles por su… silencio, por lo demás todo está bien

\- Bien entonces continua con lo que estabas haciendo – dijo el hombre, el joven hizo otra reverencia y salió de la estancia, caminó presurosamente, ahora tenía que hacerse tiempo para ir a ver a su angustiada madre ¿qué nadie era considerado con él? bueno que su hermano la tenía peor: tenía que hacerse cargo de los asuntos familiares, del gumi y más cosas de las que no quería enterarse... mejor se apuraba si quería hacer todo lo que tenía en su agenda, llegó hasta dónde tenía aparcado su auto, subió, lo encendió y comenzó a conducir a toda prisa

.

* * *

.

\- Entonces ¿te la pasaste bien? claro omitiendo los resbalones - preguntó un sonriente Ranma, Akane asintió sonrojada - y... ¿ya estamos bien?

\- Sí Ranma - dijo casi en un susurro, seguían caminando por el estacionamiento de la plaza

\- Eso me da gusto, entonces ¿ya podemos dar el siguiente paso? - preguntó seductor, mientras se paraba frente a su prometida que lo miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo casi en un grito, Ranma rió divertido

\- Pues si, me lo merezco ¿no crees? - Akane abrió la boca, su rostro reflejaba la indignación pura, Ranma tenía puestas ambas manos en la cintura de ella

\- ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a pedirme eso?! ¡eres un pervertido! - le gritó indignada, Ranma frunció el ceño, estaba confundido ¿que rayos pensaba Akane que le estaba pidiendo?

\- Oye, oye ¿qué es lo que estás pensando?, yo lo que estoy pidiendo es un besito - dijo tratando de calmarla - ¿estamos en la misma frecuencia o no? - Akane comenzó a ponerse tan roja como un tomate, de la vergüenza, ella andaba de mal pensada y él solo quería un beso ¡¿pero qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?! ¡por todos los kamis! tenía que calmarse, Ranma solo la observaba un poco dudoso, Akane estaba muy rara y claro que se dió cuenta de que ella pensaba en lo otro, pero bueno debía tenerle paciencia, de pronto comenzó a escucharse el sonido del celular de Ranma, se apresuró a contestar - Lo siento cariño - dijo disculpándose con Akane - Moshi moshi - contestó - oh Musse, me asustas ¿qué sucede? - Ranma quitó la alarma de carro y los seguros abrió la puerta del copiloto ayudó a su prometida a entrar y después cerró la puerta, caminó del otro lado del carro - está bien, ahorita estoy con Akane, voy a dejarla en la casa y después voy al restaurante - entró en el auto - de acuerdo, solo tanquilízate - encendió el auto - nos vemos - cortó la llamada y comenzó a conducir en dirección al Dojo Tendo

\- ¿Está bien Musse? - preguntó Akane preocupada

\- Sí, tuvo unos problemas, no es muy serio así que no te preocupes - el resto del camino estuvieron en silencio, Ranma después de dejar a Akane en el Dojo se fue al restaurante de comida de su amigo, estacionó en auto y bajó, entró al negocio y vió a su amigo muy arreglado, él también se había cortado su cabello y ahora usaba lentes de contacto, resaltando el color verde de sus ojos, la verdad se veía muy atractivo sin esos lentes de fondo de botella que antes usaba y que tantas dificultades le dieron

\- Espero que esto sea bueno porque interrumpiste todo lo que tenía planeado hacer con Akane esta noche - dijo con reproche el ojiazul

\- Ya, luego lloriqueas - dijo el ojiverde - vámonos que está muy molesta, acabo de hablar con ella - Ranma solo rodó los ojos

.

* * *

**Oyabun**=** Padre **es la forma en que los yakuzas llaman a su jefe, otra forma de llamarlo es la de Oyaji

Ahora les agradezco sus Reviews me emocionan un montón, **akane-kun19** y **nancyricoleon** que bueno que les guste la historia, también a las personitas que la agregaron a sus favs y alertas y así, para todos aquellos que lean también esta historia, echenme sus Reviews quiero saber si les esta gustando o si hay sugerencias, quejas, inconformidades...

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿Qué fue lo que la hizo enojar tanto? - preguntó Ranma a Musse, éste último suspiró con culpabilidad y el ojiazul sonrió

\- No sonrías, la llamé hace unas horas y me reclamó por mi falta de atención, me dijo que soy un malagradecido, que un hombre honorable y varonil no hace eso, que asì nadie me va a respetar y que está pensando seriamente en...- la risa del ojiazul lo interrumpió

\- Jajajajajajajajajaja no sí jajajajajajajjaja - Ranma no podía hablar por la risa - discúlpame hermano pero es que sus dramas son más grandes que los de Genma y Soun juntos - Musse levantó una ceja inconforme - ya, ya, no digo nada más al respecto

\- No, claro que no, porque tú tampoco te salvas - el ojiazul inmediatamente se puso serio y lo miró confundido

\- ¿Y yo por qué? no he hecho nada

\- Por eso precisamente - dijo indignado y el ojiazul frunció el ceño - y apúrate que si llegamos tarde nos dará un sermón adicional - el ojiazul arrugó la nariz - cambiando de tema, veo que si te echaste el compromiso del carro ¿cuánto te costó? ¿es un Audi verdad?

\- Sí, es un Audi a6, me lo vendió Yuto, el del Club, llegamos a un acuerdo y le di un millón y medio de yenes por él, quería dos millones cuando me lo ofreció pero le dije que lo iba a pensar, pasó un mes y me llamó, le dije que pedía mucho por él que en ese caso mejor lo sacaba de una agencia y empezó a decir que no fuera mal plan, que necesitaba el dinero, entonces fue antier al club, hablamos, revisé el carro y llegamos a un acuerdo, y hoy saliendo de la universidad me buscó, le pagué y me entregó el carro - explicó

\- Estuvo bien, pero ¿nadie en la casa te ha dicho algo? ¿y Akane? ¿hizo preguntas o algo asì? porque oye... un carro así, de la nada y como que el trabajo no está para dar lujos de esa magnitud

\- Sí ya lo sé, y sí preguntó, pero le contesté vagamente y cambie el tema, ella no insistió en el asunto tampoco

\- Siguen con problemas entonces - dedujo el ojiverde

\- Mmm no, de hecho hace rato, todo el asunto quedó aclarado, se puede decir que ya estamos de acuerdo en que somos pareja

\- ¡Por fin! ¡los Kamis sean llenos de gracia! esto merece una celebración gigantesca, porque le hicieron mucho al cuento - ambos jóvenes rieron divertidos por el comentario - ¿y el cerdo de Ryoga? - inmediatamente Ranma puso mala cara y Musse levantó una ceja - hermano, ya te dije que si el problema es por un sensei que cubra todas las horas en el dojo, conozco a uno muy bueno, es chino, no es carero, ni agarrado, si quieres le echo una llamada y en un dos por tres te deshaces de tu problema

\- Te voy a tomar la palabra Musse, porque ya no soporto a ese imbécil, ya se está dando sus aires de dueño y señor, pavoneándose de aquí para allá, diciendo por todas partes estupideces como: "si no fuera por mi, éste dojo se cae a pedazos" y no sé que idioteces más, al rato va a querer que le sirva de tapete para que el "señor" no toque el suelo, porque como es un Kami, hay que besar el suelo por el que pasa y agradecerle el "milagrito" que hizo al dar las clases en el dojo - dijo todo el sarcasmo con tintes de molestia

\- Si ya lo he visto... de un tiempo para acá se la pasa en el restaurante reafirmando su... fama de "hombre responsable y sacrificado", ya sabes, por hacer lo que se supone tienes que hacer tú... un día también escuché que alguien decía que era Ryoga el verdadero prometido de Akane, esos son chismes y mitos de la gente que no tiene qué hacer - dijo Musse restándole importancia al asunto, el ojiazul apretó las manos al volante con furia - no, tranquilo, tampoco es para que destroces el auto que nada tiene que ver, mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es despedirlo y ya, al fin y al cabo es un empleado - dijo malicioso - y si resulta bien todo con el sensei pues adiós al chico perdido - Ranma sonrió con arrogancia ante tal panorama, Musse tenía razón, lo iba a poner de patitas en la calle, pero primero debía asegurarse de que el dichoso sensei no le fuera a dejar tirado el asunto

\- Bien entonces llama al sensei, tengo que ver si es bueno y de ser así, que empiece el lunes, así que dile que este aquí el sábado a más tardar el domingo, me urge dejar de verle la cara al cerdo ese

\- Ya me di cuenta, haber... hoy es martes, mmm mañana temprano le hablo así me da un margen de tiempo por cualquier cosa y por la noche te aviso como quedamos - el ojiazul asintió - bien, y... ¿qué era lo que tenías planeado hacer esta noche con tu novia? - preguntó pícaro

\- Eres un chismoso, yo no te ando preguntando que es lo que planeas con tu cita-amigovia o lo que sea Hikari para ti

\- No mi estimado Ranma, pero ya lo sabes, tampoco se necesita ser un genio para saberlo, sólo la llamo, cuando tengo tiempo claro, para una cosa y ella acepta incluso antes de que le marque a su celular y tan veloz como un águila, la tengo retorciéndose de placer en mi cama, o donde caiga, y gimiendo como una gata en celo - dijo el ojiverde con suficiencia, Ranma rodó los ojos - y tu mi estimado, ya te tardaste, vas al paso de una oruga mutilada, sí, sí, ya sé que las chicas mueren por ti y que no eres nuevo, pero oye ¡tienes prometida! ¡por Kami! Y ni un besito le has dado ¡pero ni en la mano! y se me hace una reverenda tontería que andes sufriendo y batallando por el hambre cuando tienes atiborrada la despensa y el refrigerador, tú sí que eres un caso... dime por favor que por lo menos ya te estrenaste - miró al ojiazul y éste último lo miró de reojo - ¡no puede ser! - dijo exaltado el ojiverde - entonces ¡¿que rayos era lo hacías con Ukyo?! - preguntó al borde de un colapso

\- Lo intenté un par de veces, nos dábamos unas sesiones de besos y manoseos, pero llegaba un momento en el que me salía con cursilerías: que si la quería, que si la amaba, que le dijera cosas bonitas, que si ya éramos novios, en fin, con eso mataba los avances, la última vez, todo iba bien, estaba seguro de que su mente estaba apagada y ya iba a penetrarla... y me salió con que después de eso tenía que casarme con ella, en ése instante se fue todo al caño, por supuesto que eso no iba a pasar, no iba a cambiar a Akane por ella, así que frustrado y enojado, porque no mantenía la boca cerrada, le dije la verdad, que no la amaba y que si pasó lo que pasó fue porque ella se me puso de modo para que yo aprovechara y pasara un ratito, pero nada más, me vestí y ella se puso a llorar a mares, me montó un drama y al último dijo que no importaba, que estaba dispuesta a entregarse y a esperar pacientemente hasta que yo estuviera listo para tener algo formal y casarnos - el ojiazul empezó a reírse y Musse lo escuchaba atento - de verdad hermano, no sé, no pude detener la verborrea y me reí después de lo que ella dijo, no tengo idea de porqué lo hice, entonces le dije que dejará las ridiculeces, que no sentía nada por ella, que sólo buscaba sexo, pero que eso ella no era capaz de darlo, así que ya no iba a buscarla más y que ella también dejara de molestar porque no quería verla y me fui, por supuesto que no hizo caso y siguió de rogona por un tiempo más junto con Shampoo y Kodachi, pero no les hice caso, bueno, hasta que un día me hartaron, las mandé a las tres al demonio y se hizo la paz, dejaron de molestar

\- Eso sí es ser cruel, pudiste hacerte el sordo y ya... o decirle que sí y cuando tuvieras lo que querías, entonces le rompes las ilusiones

\- No Musse, jamás me la hubiera podido safar, eso se hubiera hecho el infierno en la tierra y yo no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo

\- Entonces ¿ya por eso te vas a hacer eunuco o qué? ¿no hubo otra?

\- Sí, unas cuantas, pero era exactamente lo mismo, así que sólo fajes y ya, me quito de locas obsesivas, porque son puros problemas ¿te acuerdas de Yuuki? - el ojiverde asintió - me amenazó con que se iba a matar, porque según ella, yo la había dejado embarazada y como no me quería hacer cargo ni de ella ni del bebé, pues que se iba a matar... ¡¿hazme el favor?! ¿cómo iba a dejarla embarazada con besuqueo y manoseo? ¡pues ni que fuera Kami! - Musse soltó sendas carcajadas - la muy idiota no supo de quién quedó preñada y quería echarme a mí el paquete... pues no, y la mandé al demonio también

\- Vaya que tienes mala suerte - dijo divertido - pero si veías que tenías muchos problemas, pues ya le hubieras empezado con tu prometida, ella no se te puede echar para atrás: si la dejas preñada, se casan, si hay algún problema, se casan, si ella le da por andar sentimental, tu no vas a salir corriendo, entonces tu también te pones cursi y se casan... Ranma es a la única persona a la que jamás le vas a negar algo, le vas a dar lo que sea y es a la única mujer en el mundo que le aguantas lo que sea, así que deja de andar sufriendo

\- Ya lo sé, pero si quiero que no me ponga trabas, tengo que hacer las cosas bien y echarle sentimiento, como bien dijiste, la cuestión es que eso es difícil para mí, no sé por dónde empezar o qué decir o cómo tratarla, tal vez me puedo dar una idea pero ya estando ahí, todo es diferente

\- No, tu problema es que la quieres y te da miedo su rechazo

\- También - aceptó el ojiazul

\- ¿Ves? Ya estamos progresando... Pero ya en serio, díselo, así como va, sin rodeos. Hazle un favor al mundo y aplaca tu hormona insatisfecha con tu novia, porque últimamente andas de un geniecito, que ni tú te soportas y yo no quiero estar pero ni tantito cerca en el momento que estalles, eres un peligro potencial, así que procura que sea antes de que hagas o provoques una desgracia - dijo medio en serio medio en broma y Ranma rodó los ojos

Por supuesto el ojiazul no tenía ni idea de cuánta razón tenía Musse en decirle eso, ocurriría y más pronto de lo que pudiera imaginar; por lo pronto, habían llegado a su destino, ambos bajaron del auto y entraron a la residencia...

.

* * *

.

En el Dojo Tendo, todos continuaban con la rutina diaria, ya estaba bien entrada la noche por lo que mientras Kasumi dejaba todo limpio y listo para el día siguiente, los patriarcas Soun y Genma jugaban shogi, el maestro planchaba su colección recién adquirida (robada), Nabiki veía despreocupadamente una novela, Ryoga (que se supone no debería estar ahí) ayudaba a Kasumi con la fontanería y Akane después de que la dejará Ranma en el Dojo, avisó que ya había llegado y después se encerró en su cuarto a disque estudiar (por supuesto que no pudo concentrarse y a la cuarta línea del primer párrafo se rindió) por lo que, después de un buen rato decidió mejor ensimismarse en sus pensamientos sin remordimientos... 'Estaba convirtiéndose en una paranoica consumada ¡que vergüenza! ¡¿se puede ser más tonta?!... Ahora con que cara le dice algo, peor aún de sólo verlo no va a encontrar la forma de hacerse invisible, seguro que ahorita mismo está pensando lo peor de ella, eso o tal vez sea un plan de Ranma para enloquecerla en compensación por lo del compromiso impuesto o por todos los golpes, gritos, reclamos, las veces que lo mandó a volar, también podría ser porque defendía a Ryoga a pesar de que estaba al tanto del odio acérrimo que se tenían desde el último año de Instituto y que sólo ha aumentado con el tiempo o tal vez por todas las cosas que le ha hecho pasar su familia (entiéndase por Soun y Nabiki), aunque siempre estaba la opción de hacerse la loca y la "aquí no pasó nada", la gente lo hacía todo el tiempo, los políticos, la mayoría de sus compañeros en la facultad, su padre y nadie le daba su merecido, incluso Kasumi lo hacía con frecuencia y todos la perdonaban, el problema está en que su consciencia no la dejaría estar', suspiró, 'estaba muy paranoica, tal vez Ranma sí la quería y sólo estaba tratando de recuperar todo el tiempo malgastado, como bien se lo había mencionado... pero es que todo tan ¿así de fácil?, pues ¿qué tanto le habrá dicho su mamá para lograr tal hazaña? porque la persona, en este caso mujer, responsable de dicho cambio tan radical, merece un monumento, porque fue todo un logro convertirlo de "imán de problemas" a "príncipe rojo" (porque azul no era, osea, sí que había hecho muchos cambios: era romántico en una forma alternativa, atento y caballeroso en término medio, guapo, atractivo, bien vestido y sexy también, pero con una personalidad ¿imponente?, tal vez como de chico malo, sí eso, porque tímido definitivamente ya no era y ése carro que recientemente adquirió como que completa el cuadro, entonces sí lo dejamos en rojo)' otro suspiro, 'ya estaba desvariando'...

Toc toc toc... nada Akane estaba en su mundo... Toc toc toc

\- ¿Akane? - Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, sólo que Akane no escuchaba nada por su ensimismamiento, abrieron la puerta, la persona vió que la chica ya tenía su pijama puesta y que miraba ausentemente el horizonte, eso le preocupó un poco, hizo el mayor ruido posible mientras se acercaba a ella pero la chica sólo reaccionó sobresaltada cuando le sacudió el hombro

\- ¡Por Kami! ¡¿Ryoga?! me vas a matar de un susto - dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho

\- Te llamé, pero no contestabas, toqué la puerta, hice mucho ruido y tu seguías en tu mundo - explicaba el chico eternamente desorientado

\- Oh, lo siento Ryoga, no era mi intención - le sonrió con disculpa y el chico inmediatamente se sonrojo y comenzó a reír nerviosamente al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca

\- Eh no, no te disculpes, yo-yo eh venía para... ver si necesitabas algo, sí eso - dijo el chico rápido por los nervios y con la cara roja

\- Gracias Ryoga, tu siempre tan atento, pero estoy muy bien, lo mejor sería que te fueras a tu casa, es tarde y podrías perderte - dijo preocupada

\- Oh no, no, claro que eso ya no pasa - sacudía frenéticamente las manos negando - yo ya no me pierdo "_al menos no tan seguido_"... pero dime ¿qué tal tu salida con el pesado de Ranma? - preguntó con claro disgusto, pero Akane no lo notó

\- En realidad fue muy divertido, cenamos en un nuevo restaurante de comida italiana y después fuimos al Play Game Center, los chicos que fueron con nosotros eran muy divertidos y graciosos también y como ya no hay locos destruyendo todo a su paso, pues fue maravilloso, la verdad tenía tiempo de no disfrutar tanto una salida - dijo sonriente

\- Así que no fue una cita - dijo más para sí mismo que para ella

\- Eh... Bueno si fue una ci-cita, la mayoría íbamos en ¿parejas? pero eh bueno fue más entretenido así - Ryoga estaba claramente molesto 'ese maldito de Saotome ya lo tenía hasta el p*** cuerno, tenía unas ganas de borrarlo del mapa, en todo caso, él estaba haciendo lo que le correspondía al irresponsable de Ranma, así que ¿por qué no de dejaban de cosas y lo prometían a él con Akane? y listo problema solucionado, Ranma desaparecía de sus vidas y los dejaba vivir tranquilos y felices'... - ¿Ryoga?... ¡Ryoga! - le gritó la chica y el chico de la banda amarilla reaccionó

\- Eh perdona Akane, estaba pensando en que olvidé algo, lo siento debo...

\- Buenas noches - se escuchó la voz ronca y forzada de un muy molesto Ranma, por lo tanto fue más un reclamo que un saludo lo que interrumpió lo que iba a decir el chico de la banda amarilla a Akane - ¿interrumpo algo? - preguntó entre dientes, su furia crecía peligrosamente

\- No, Ryoga estaba despidiéndose, dijo que había olvidado algo ¿verdad Ryoga? - Se apresuró a decir la chica, tratando de calmar los tensos ánimos de los chicos que estaban fulminándose con las miradas

\- Sí Akane, ya me iba, hasta mañana - dijo serio y tenso el chico eternamente desorientado y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cosa que pintaba difícil puesto que Ranma estaba obstaculizando la salida y en el intento por pasar de él, un furioso Ranma lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó, ambos jóvenes se asesinaban con los ojos, Akane estaba a punto de reclamar al ojiazul, pero Ranma habló primero

\- Parece que no has entendido tu posición aquí cerdo - dijo destilando desdén - así que para estar claros te lo digo... tú estás aquí para enclaustrarte en el maldito Dojo dando clases de 9 de la mañana hasta las 8 de la noche y en éste momento son 12:30 de la noche y sigues aquí, además tus límites de trabajo son el Dojo y el patio que rodea el Dojo, no la casa y mucho menos la habitación de MI prometida... - apretó un poco más el agarre en el cuello de Ryoga - te prohibo terminantemente que te acerques a ella y a ésta casa

\- ¡Ranma! Tú no puedes...- refutaba Akane molesta, pero Ranma la silenció con la mirada más glacial de su repertorio, por lo que se calló inmediatamente un poco atemorizada, el ojiazul jamás había mirado a alguien de esa forma, con razón Ryoga no le estaba contestando nada, Ranma regresó el rostro al chico eternamente desorientado

\- Decía, ¡te prohibo la entrada a ésta casa y que te acerques a MI prometida! no eres más que un empleado totalmente reemplazable y más te vale que me obedezcas, porque de lo contrario, aprenderás que a la mala no soy tolerante ni comprensivo ¡entendiste! - dijo llameando en furia, por supuesto que a esas alturas ya tenían público espectador: Soun, Genma, Nabiki, Kasumi y el maestro Hapossai, estaban impresionados con el arranque fúrico de Ranma

\- Ranma, tranquilízate, no hay porqué ponerse tan agresivo, Ryoga no estaba haciendo nada malo y...- Soun trató de razonar con él, pero logró que sólo enfureciera a niveles estratosféricos, Ranma pensó que en esa casa nadie debía defender al maldito cerdo de Ryoga, por lo que cuando volteó a ver con advertencia a Soun y comitiva instintivamente dieron un paso atrás (el aspecto de demonio reencarnado con todas las intenciones de desatar el infierno al más mínimo movimiento que tenía Ranma, los asustó, y bastante), y se limitaron a observar el desenlace de los hechos sin más interrupciones

\- Dije que si entendiste - espetó guturalmente, fue casi como un gruñido

\- Sí señor - contestó Ryoga forzadamente, lo cierto era que su cuello comenzaba a doler y tenía dificultades para respirar, aunque no por eso menos enojado y resentido con el ojiazul

\- Bien... ¡Fuera de aquí! - y lo lanzó sin contemplaciones al pasillo, el público espectador en el acto se quitó del camino y Ranma cerró la puerta de un azotón

Ranma parecía animal enjaulado, caminaba furioso de un lado a otro de la habitación, ella lo miraba asustada y preocupada y no se atrevió a decirle palabra, nunca lo había visto tan furioso, ahora le parecía un juego de niños las veces que en el pasado alguien hizo enojar a Ranma; él por su parte seguía dando zancadas de un lado a otro, bufaba y apretaba los puños, después se paró frente a una pared y comenzó a dar golpes con su frente a la pared... Ranma enserio trataba de calmarse, pero no podía, `Musse tenía razón: era un peligro potencial, pero ése no era el problema, le repateaba en la punta del hígado que Akane no le pusiera límites a Ryoga, venía de pasar un buen rato con ella, y aunque Musse cortó sus planes, también pasó un rato tranquilo con él... cuando llegó a casa, tenía toda la intención de darle las buenas noches a su novia (porque vió que tenía la luz de su habitación encendida) y después se iría descansar, pero no, ¿qué fue lo que se encontró? pues se encontró con la nefasta visión del cerdo-idiota-aprovechado de Ryoga en el cuarto de SU prometida a horas no prudentes, porque se supone que ni siquiera debería estar ahí y mucho menos tan cerca de ella... ¿que no se ponían a pensar en sus actos y en el aspecto que estaban dando? no al parecer, y ¿quién tenía la culpa? pues los dos, él por incitar y ella por permitir... ¡Con un demonio! ¡Ryoga no tiene ningún maldito derecho! Akane es SU prometida, le pertenece desde que nació y si bien ella deja que ése maldito Don Nadie se tome libertades con ella, pues entonces él se iba a encargar de poner los límites y a imponer su Santa Voluntad, porque a Ranma Saotome, nadie lo brinca ni lo hace a un lado y ahorita mismo se iba a encargar de dejarle bien claro eso a su novia'... el ojiazul dejó de golpearse contra la pared, respiró profundamente y se plantó frente a Akane, que lo miraba con atención, el rostro de Ranma aún reflejaba la ira personificada, ella tragó grueso

\- Quisiera poder entender ¿por qué permites que el imbécil de Ryoga se tome tantas libertades contigo y en ésta casa? - decía con furia contenida - y no admito la respuesta estúpida de que es porque es tu amigo... para empezar ése imbécil lo último que quiere, es ser tu amigo y aunque lo fuera, no metes a tus "amigos" a tu cuarto a la media noche Akane, ni a tus amigas les permites entrar en tu habitación sea la hora que sea, ¿por qué a un tipo como Ryoga se lo permites? - le reclamaba

\- ¡Ranma!... No tienes ningún derecho, tú...

-¡YO SOY TU PROMETIDO!, NO UN TIPO CUALQUIERA, Y TENGO TODO EL DERECHO EN EL JODIDO MUNDO DE ENTRAR A TU HABITACIÓN EL DÍA Y LA HORA QUE QUIERA Y HACER CONTIGO LO QUE SE ME DE LA P*** GANA - gritó histérico, el público espectador estaba pegado a la puerta escuchando todo lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación de la menor de las Tendo (aunque con los gritos que daban Ranma y Akane, bien podían escuchar desde la cocina sin ningún problema)

\- Óyeme, tu no eres mi dueño, y tampoco soy un objeto para ser propiedad de nadie - gritó enojada, Ranma apretó la mandíbula y los puños conteniéndose - ¿me escuchaste? y quiero que te vayas de aquí - dijo señalando la puerta con el dedo

\- No me voy a ningún p*** lado y tampoco voy a permitir que absolutamente nadie me vea la cara de idiota... me debes respeto, fidelidad y obediencia, y hace rato no me diste mi lugar al permitir que el imbécil ése entrara en éste cuarto, entonces si tú no me vas a dar mi lugar ¡me lo voy a hacer dar! y si no te parece ¡pues te aguantas! - le gritó, ella (que ya había sacado su mazo de la nada) estaba por golpearlo con el mazo

\- No, no, no - dijo chasqueando la lengua, al tiempo que le detenía las manos con un poco de fuerza sin llegar a lastimarla - ya va siendo hora de tengas bien claro tu rol aquí, porque tal parece que todo lo que hablamos en nuestra cita lo echaste en saco roto, en primer lugar, jamás vas a poder ganarme o igualarme en fuerza física, no eres más fuerte que yo Akane y lo sabes, que no se te olvide que eres mujer de principio a fin, y no lo digo por discriminar ni menospreciar, pero ya me le bajas a tu machorronería - y apretó un poco sus muñecas hasta que soltó el mazo y de un pisotón lo destruyó (eso ayudó a descargar un poco su furia) - en segundo lugar, si te permito tus gritos, reclamos o berrinches y terminamos haciendo tu voluntad, es porque quiero y no porque carezca de decisión, voluntad o firmeza para hacer las cosas, he dejado que se haga tu santa voluntad y ¡ve las estupideces que haces!, todo esto está de éste tamaño por tú causa, por tu falta de prudencia y yo también tengo la culpa por permitírtelo todo, y por último, como ya me harté, todo aquí va a tener un jodido límite bien marcado, a partir de este momento haces lo que yo te permita, donde y cuando yo lo decida y no voy a escuchar quejas, ni reclamos, ni berrinches porque de todas formas lo vas a hacer ¿estamos? - le habló severamente, ella cruzó los brazos y volteó la cara hacia otro lado como muestra de su total desacuerdo - bien, entonces agarramos el camino difícil - acercó su rostro al de ella - que mal, porque te vas a llevar a todos los de esta casa entre las patas - terminó por decir en voz baja y amenazante, se alejó un poco el ojiazul - nada te costaba ser obediente, pero te encanta hacer las cosas pesadas y difíciles, bien entonces así será - apenas dijo eso, la agarró del brazo y salieron de la habitación... en el momento que escucharon las zancadas de Ranma, el público espectador (por no decir de chismosos, metiches), corrieron despavoridos hacia la dirección más segura, claro que el ojiazul ya los conocía y también porque escuchó sus escandalosas pisadas, así que sólo rodó los ojos - LOS QUIERO A TODOS ABAJO ¡PERO YA! - gritó el chico y bajó las escaleras llevándose a Akane consigo...

Con el resto de los habitantes de la casa Tendo, era otro rollo, lo cierto era que nunca habían visto a Ranma tan alterado, sí eran conscientes y conocían el carácter de los mil demonios del ojiazul, en muchas ocasiones les tocó comprobarlo y sufrirlo, pero esto definitivamente estaba fuera de control y era un tanto angustiante no saber qué esperar del descontrolado chico, por lo pronto irían y escucharían lo que el iracundo Ranma seguramente les gritaría (no querían provocarlo más, Akane ya había empeorado la situación lo suficiente), porque no tenían otra opción, así que se apresuraron a seguir a la pareja de prometidos, una vez estuvieron en el primer piso, en silenció cada uno se sentó y observaron con atención a Ranma que al parecer tenía sometida a Akane

\- Me van a escuchar y no quiero interrupciones, quejas, ni sugerencias... - dijo glacialmente el ojiazul - en esta casa cada quién hace lo que le da la gana, empezando por ustedes dos, que se supone deben dar el ejemplo - miró a los dos patriarcas - no quieren ni se hacen cargo de sus responsabilidades, dejándome todo el paquete, bien, lo tomo y ahora se aguantan a lo que yo disponga - Soun y Genma lo miraron indignados, el resto estaba incrédulo - y ni se les ocurra ponerse a dar un drama, porque ahorita no les soporto ni uno solo... por la mañana par de flojos o se ponen a dar clases en el Dojo, por lo menos dos clases cada uno o se van a buscar un trabajo de lo que sea, ¡porque de baquetones no lo quiero aquí! y pobres de ustedes si los veo flojeando ¡y no es opcional!... - dijo fulminándolos con la mirada - usted maestro, no es nada de la familia, así que o deja de estar de pervertido, mañoso, ratero, mantenido, dramático y coopera en ésta casa o dando clases o trabajando, o se va, ¡tampoco es opcional!

-Pero-yo-soy-un-pobre-viejito-desvalido-solo-pobre-y-sin - chillaba el maestro

\- ¡Ya dije, o coopera o se larga!... - el maestro lo miró con odio, pero no dijo nada más - Kasumi, todos te agradecemos tu dedicación a todos los integrantes de esta familia y a ésta casa, pero ya estás en edad, así que o te me pones a estudiar una carrera, curso o lo que sea o te casas - Kasumi abrió los ojos horrorizada y el resto estaba conmocionado - no voy a permitir que pases tu vida enclaustrada aquí, por los quehaceres no te preocupes que ahorita lo soluciono... Nabiki me le vas bajando a tu loquera, vas a seguir estudiando y le vas a ayudar a Kasumi a limpiar, cocinar y lo que haga falta y a tu noviecito, le pones horarios decentes para salir contigo, de domingo a jueves hasta las 10:30 de la noche tienes permiso para estar afuera, los viernes y sábados hasta las 3 de la mañana, no más, y te va a ir mal si no respetas los horarios o si me llegas borracha, drogada o embarazada, para eso hay anticonceptivos - Nabiki sonrió con suficiencia - ahora, hiciste un acuerdo con el idiota de Ryoga y mañana mismo le dices que sólo vendrá el resto de la semana, para la siguiente semana voy a traer a un sensei que de las horas faltantes, no quiero que ese imbécil ponga un pie en ésta casa, a lo que viene y se larga, no lo quiero aquí más del tiempo necesario y mucho menos cerca de Akane, pero ése es otro asunto... - estaban calladitos, asintiendo a todo lo que el ojiazul decía (ordenaba), Ranma observó a Akane, dió una vuelta rodeando la estancia y después habló - Akane aparte de tu carrera, vas a tomar un curso de cocina - Akane lo miró indignada - y no te me hagas la ofendida, porque eres pésima cocinando o haciendo cualquier labor doméstica, pero para lo que si estas bien puesta es para andar de agresiva, tienes estrictamente prohibido entrenar en el Dojo, y créeme cuando te digo que puedo ser una espina en la punta del trasero cuando me lo propongo, puedes ejercitarte con pilates, sppining, aeróbicos y cosas de esas, pero nada de artes marciales hasta que sepas bordar, limpiar una casa y cocinar, porque si no, entonces te saco de la carrera y te vas a dedicar de lleno a las labores domésticas... andas perdiendo el tiempo en tus momentos de ausencia mental o con el cerdo inepto de Ryoga, bien entonces le ayudarás a Kasumi y Nabiki con los quehaceres, entre las tres cubren todo y no te estoy preguntado, lo haces, punto

\- No puedes estar tan pendiente de todo, nunca estás - rezongó en voz baja, pero él la alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente y comenzó a reír burlón, ella frunció el ceño, pero el la ignoró a propósito, después se calló y continuó

\- Espero, por su bien y tranquilidad, que hagan las cosas, porque no les gustará en lo absoluto que arregle personalmente el asunto, Nabiki a partir de ahora me encargaré de las finanzas - la aludida encogió los hombros despreocupadamente

\- Está bien Ranma, mañana te doy los libros de contabilidad - Ranma asintió

\- Es todo, quiero todo apagado en 10 minutos - cada uno se levantó para ir a su respectiva habitación, en silencio, Akane estaba por hacer lo mismo que el resto, pero Ranma la detuvo - contigo no he acabado, tú me hiciste enojar, tú me calmas - aunque ya estaba más calmado, porque a como estaba al principio...; claro que Akane no podía creer el cinismo, 'osea se ponía a gritar como histérico, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, la insultaba, ofendía y menospreciaba, imponiendo su Santa voluntad, se puso parejos a todos ahí, y ahora ella tenía la culpa y tenía que calmar al "señor", pues ¿qué más jefe?', estaba claramente furiosa e indignada

\- Yo no calmo a nadie, tú sólo te pusiste como loco - le contestó digna

\- Y sigues sin cooperar, tú sola estás buscando el infierno, después no quiero lloriqueos o quejas Akane, te estoy dando la opción de ir por el camino menos espinoso y tu te empeñas, por tu necedad que ya te dije que me exaspera, en ponerla difícil, entonces cuando lo único que hagamos sea odiarnos tú vas a tener la culpa, y así como vas lo que vas a lograr es cansarme, no voy a tardar nada en romper el compromiso y mandarlo todo al demonio ¿eso quieres?... porque yo te quiero Akane y mucho, por eso te he aguantado todas y cada una de tus groserías ¡todo! pero va a llegar el momento en que me voy a hartar si sigues así, esta es la segunda vez que te lo digo, yo no puedo sólo con esto y si no quieres dímelo, no te hagas, ni me hagas perder el tiempo... ¡pero dime ya! no quiero que me traigas de tu pendejo - dijo muy serio (seguía enojado, pero ya podía mandar ese sentimiento a segundo plano)

\- Haz lo que se te dé la gana, no sé para qué me preguntas si se va a hacer lo que tú digas - espetó enojada y él resopló

\- Eso no me dice nada Akane... yo sé lo que quiero, necesito que tú me digas qué quieres - empezaba de nueva cuenta a perder la paciencia

-Mira, que considerado - contestó sarcástica

\- ¡Con un demonio! estoy tratando de hablar bien contigo, de llegar a algo, pero tu te portas como niña chiquita ¡contéstame con un demonio! - Akane se quedó en silencio, ignorándolo a propósito y él llegó al límite de la exasperación - te vas a quedar callada - dijo más como una afirmación que como pregunta - yo no estoy jugando, ni bromeando Akane y dado que tu respuesta fue que "para que te pregunto si se va a hacer lo que yo diga" y de ahí no te saco ¡pues perfecto! para mañana quiero mis cosas en tu habitación o las tuyas en mi habitación, nos casamos éste viernes y desde hoy duermes conmigo, así que te quiero en éste instante en mi cama desnuda y bien dispuesta - ella estaba con los ojos desorbitados - ¿qué... no te parece? - Akane trataba de refutar, decirle algo, insultarlo, pero sólo boqueaba sin lograr emitir un sonido - muy elocuente, pero ya es tarde cariño, muévete, porque no creo que acabemos pronto y lo más seguro es que no vayamos mañana a la universidad, eso o llegamos muy, muy tarde - decía ignorando a propósito la cara desencajada de ella, mientras la levantaba de donde estaba sentada, y caminaron, bueno mejor dicho Ranma prácticamente arrastró a Akane (en el camino él iba apagando las luces) a la habitación de él...

.

* * *

Ahora si me extendí, pretendía subir el capítulo antier pero... ando de vacaciones y me encuentro en la punta del cerro, así que no hay internet, computadoras o algún derivado y logré la hazaña de hacerlo desde mi celular, por lo que también tuve fallas técnicas, pero bueno aquí está el capítulo... sí, sí, lo sé, los dejé peor, pero que les digo... este Ranma es una cosa especial...

¡Les agradezco mucho sus Reviews, me alegran la semana entera!, me hace feliz leerlos y ver que les gusta y que captan lo que trato de transmitir... y para todos aquellos nuevos y gente que lee este malviaje mío, echenme sus reviews, se aceptan sugerencias, quejas, inconformidades, berrinches, etc, etc

Las mando muchos saludos digitales

y para los que estén de vacaciones... ¡QUE VIVA EL SPRING BREAK!


	5. Chapter 5

¡¿ Cómo era posible tanta ineptitud?!... vió la hora 4:30 de la mañana, miró a la hermosa mujer que dormía plácidamente a su lado, no quería irse, quería quedarse con ella, tomó de nueva cuenta su celular para hacer otra llamada, marcó un número y esperó a que le contestaran...

\- Diga jefe - contestó el hombre del otro lado de la línea con voz cansada

\- Kenshin ¡¿que demonios fue lo que pasó con el cargamento?! - preguntó notoriamente molesto - te dije específicamente que estuvieras pendiente y resulta que me habló mi hermano hace unos minutos diciéndome que el avión venía prácticamente vacío y en éste instante quiero saber ¿por qué un cargamento de 250 toneladas, simplemente se esfumó? - la voz baja y enojada, no eran un buen signo y no era que no tuviera ganas de gritar, si tenía y bastantes ganas, el problema estaba en que no quería despertar a su mujer.

\- Señor me ocupe personalmente de eso, no sabemos todavía cómo, pero tengo nombres jefe... no tengo justificación, pero el asunto con Ichiro me llevó más tiempo de lo esperado, ahora mismo estoy buscando a los responsables, en una hora le tengo una amplia explicación

\- Que sea antes, no tengo todo tu tiempo - y cortó la llamada

Miró de nuevo a su mujer, se sentía un poco culpable por tener que involucrarla en su podrida vida, pero la quería, ella era su refugio y egoístamente iba a quedarse con ella, no quería ni soportaría estar sólo, acercó una mano al rostro y le acarició con la yema de los dedos, después se recostó de nuevo junto a ella y se le acercó lo más posible, aspiró el aroma de su dulce amante y se tranquilizó (no, no iría a ningún jodido lugar esa noche, se quedaría a compartir la cama con su amor y que Kenshin se encargara de todo junto con su hermano, ellos eran más que suficientes), el hombre sonrió cuando sintió que ella se removió y él no pudo aguantar las ganas de darle un beso, y eso fue lo que hizo, le dió un casto beso en sus dulces y suaves labios… ¡por Kami! ya deseaba hacerle el amor otra vez, parecía un... sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el vibrador de su celular, vió el identificador, reconoció el número y contestó

\- ¿Musse? - contestó con un susurro, pero su tono de fastidio ahí estaba

\- ¡Estoy hasta las cachas! ¡Voy a quedar como un completo imbécil con Oyaji! le dije que tenía todo controlado y ¡¿ve?! control, es lo menos que hay ¡¿cómo ***** me pasan éstas cosas?! ¡estoy harto de que quieran verme la cara de idiota!... ... Por esta vez voy a acaparar a Kenshin porque yo mismo me cargo a los idiotas que me están jodiendo la madrugada... - escuchó todo el arranque histérico del ojiverde - ...ésta vez no quiero que intercedas por mi con Oyaji

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó dubitativo

\- Sí... ahhh seguro nos manda llamar apenas se entere - dijo con resignación el ojiverde

\- Sólo que estés consciente de lo que eso conlleva

\- Oye ¿por qué susurras? casi no te entiendo... ahhh ya, estás con tu mujer

\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? - contestó sarcástico, se escuchó un bufido como contestación - ya déjate de estupideces y habla con Kenshin directamente, me dijo que tiene nombres

\- Ya estás... - ahora escuchó que gritaba a los que estaban con el ojiverde - ¡me largo de este maldito lugar! - se escucharon más gritos y chiflidos de fondo - ¡Kotaro, vámonos! - escuchó como le contestaba el aludido y ahora sí se dirigió a su interlocutor en espera - disculpa las vulgaridades, cambio y fuera hermano - y cortó la llamada el ojiverde

El hombre negó con la cabeza, su hermano era un caso... se recostó de nuevo, estaba seguro que ya no podría dormir, todavía faltaba el reporte del inútil de Kenshin (su ayudante anterior era más rápido, su defecto era que no era obediente ni puntual con las órdenes, pero se cansó de estar lidiando con él así que lo cambió por Kenshin, que es más obediente, pero un poco lento y con unos gustos exóticos en cuánto a sus vestimentas, pero eso es lo de menos), seguro todo era obra de los taiwaneses, ahora tendría que prepararse para el seguramente desastroso encuentro con su inflexible padre... ¿pero de qué se queja? si es igualito a él, …la sangre al final era una carga de buena magnitud... comenzó a cariciar el cuerpo de su mujer con parsimonia, ella en algún momento despertó, se removió un poco hasta quedar de lado, para verlo mejor, lo miró soñolienta y él le sonrió con ternura

\- ¿Qué haces despierto? - preguntó ella en voz baja y un poco ronca

\- Ya no pude dormir, me hablaron del trabajo, hubo algunas dificultades - vió la hora - pero duerme, no te desveles - y comenzó a repartir besos en el rostro y cuello de su mujer...

.

* * *

.

La pista estaba en movimiento, hombres (la mayoría vestidos como hiphoperos) iban y venían, el avión (un Antonov 225) que estaban descargando, no traía todo lo que se supone debía llevar, estaba casi vacío, a los pilotos ya se los habían llevado para interrogarlos, porque al parecer o bueno lo que alcanzó a escuchar de Kenshin, es que ésos no eran los pilotos que él había dispuesto para el trabajo, y sí, estaba de un humor de los mil demonios, ni él se soportaba a sí mismo...

\- ¡Quiero que se muevan! - gritaba un histérico Musse a todos los hombres que llevaban y traían cajas y paquetes - ¡tú! - señaló a uno de los hombres que pasaban frente a él - ¡ven acá! - ordenó y el hiphopero se acercó inmediatamente

\- Dígame señor - contestó solícito

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó con urgencia el ojiverde

\- Masaki Fujimori - el ojiverde asintió

\- ¿Sabes dónde está mi restaurante? - el hiphopero asintió - bien, espera - comenzó a marcar un número en su celular y espero a que le contestaran - Turco ¿ya estás en el horno? … bien, te mando a Masaki Fujimori, lleva materia prima ya sabes qué hacer con eso... … no, eso después - y cortó la llamada, ahora se dirigió al hiphopero - te llevas el camión con la carga a mi restaurante y a otros dos hombres contigo para que te ayuden, "el turco" ya te está esperando, sobre de ti si algo pasa - le advirtió - ahora vete - el hiphopero asintió y fue a hacer lo que el acelerado ojiverde le ordenó

El ojiverde marcó otro número en su celular y esperó a que le contestaran, mientras hacía una seña a su ayudante (Kotaro Fukuda) para que se fueran, Kotaro inmediatamente fue a encender el auto

\- Kenshin ¿qué me tienes? - preguntó, quería ir al grano

\- Señor, fueron cuatro dobles en acuerdo con los taiwaneses, los pilotos que había contratado para el trabajo fueron asesinados - escuchaba mientras subía en el lado del copiloto en el auto y Kotaro empezaba a conducir - los reemplazaron por los que tenemos aquí, los cuatro dobles son los hermanos Tomawara: Naboru, Jurou, Katsuo y Shichiro - informó conciso

\- ¿Dónde estás? - el ojiverde estaba furioso, esos idiotas eran sus compañeros de parranda, ¡esos hijos de **** se la iban a pagar!

\- En la bodega de ensamblaje

\- Bien, voy para allá

\- Aquí lo espero señor - y el ojiverde cortó la llamada... '¡Estaba harto! no pudo dormir, lo más seguro era que no iría a la universidad y todavía tendría que armarse de paciencia y entereza porque su padre lo pondría como tapete, y todo por culpa de esos traidores, con ellos se iba a desquitar...' dió un suspiro mental, '¿Quién como su hermano?, que estaba muy a gusto con su mujer, disfrutando de compartir la cama y de pasar la noche calientito (porque él se estaba congelando con ese frío de los mil demonios) y acompañado de la calidez de una hermosa mujer...' otro suspiro mental, 'seguro él haría lo mismo si no fuera por todo el desastre que había en esos momentos, no habría tanto problema si no les urgiera tanto el dichoso cargamento, pero lo necesitaban ¡ya!, aparte había dedicado buena parte de su valioso y escaso tiempo, ¡y todo para éste desastre!...'

\- Jefe, llegamos - le dijo Kotaro, el ojiverde despejó su mente y observó el lugar donde se encontraban, después bajó del auto, y seguido de su ayudante entraron en la bodega de aspecto abandonado, dentro, subieron unas escaleras metálicas y vieron luces encendidas, a 5 hombres vestidos como hiphoperos (4 armados y uno con un bat metálico en las manos), a Kenshin, con otro de sus coloridos trajes de diseñador (¿qué diseñador? pues eso era un misterio, además se preguntaba ¿por qué su hermano había cambiado a su anterior ayudante por Kenshin? ¿qué de bueno tendrá o hará?) y con sus ¿lentes oscuros? (eran las 4 y tantos de la mañana ¿para qué los lentes oscuros? ¿sería bisco?), el ojiverde rodó los ojos, cuando estuvieron cerca, observaron a 6 hombres maniatados e hincados en el suelo, su aspecto era deplorable: golpeados, hinchados, con algunos cortes en rostro o extremidades, sucios, algunos estaban mojados, otros estaban descubiertos del torso, que claramente tenían magullado; Musse reconoció a 4 de los 6 hombres maniatados y viéndolos creyó suponer la razón de dicha traición, pero quería escuchar todo primero antes de sacar sus conclusiones, el ojiverde se paró junto a Kenshin y Kotaro se paró junto al hombre que tenía el bat en las manos

\- Señor, aquí los tiene - dijo Kenshin, el ojiverde asintió - ¡Katsuo! - el hombre maniatado se sobresaltó - ¡habla!

\- No-nosotros hablamo-os directamente co-con Seon Gi, le-le ofrecimos 15% más y-y co-corría por n-nuestra cuenta el t-transporte y distribución, pa-pagamos con el dinero que I-Ichiro nos dió, él lo-lo obtuvo en el disturbio que provocaron a las afueras de Nerima, d-de esa fo-forma nadie lo buscaría y-y lo d-darían por perdido, todos ha-habían muerto o al m-menos eso cr-creímos... I-Ichiro se fue a Seúl y-y Shichiro fue a T-Taiwán para pagar, regresó por la tarde, así no sospecharía nadie so-sobre el asunto, para asegurar el-el cargamento de-dejamos que todo sucediera como estaba es-estipulado y exactamente a la m-mitad del camino, do-donde no hay radar ni señal, in-infiltramos a los pilotos, ambos son n-ninjas, ellos se deshicieron de los otros pilotos, cambiaron la ru-ruta y aterrizaron en una pista que es propiedad de mi tío Shinto y-y ahí 40 hombres de-descargaron y después retomaron de nuevo la ruta a Tokio y sólo fue cuestión de suerte q-que durante cu-cuatro horas no hubiera señal aérea y así nadie su-supo de esa desviación de la ruta, ni durante cuánto t-tiempo...

\- En pocas palabras nos tomaron por idiotas - dijo Musse inexpresivo - ¿en dónde está Ichiro? - le preguntó a Kenshin

\- Lo tenemos guardadito en aquel lado - señaló con la cabeza en dirección a unos refrigeradores - tendrá un buen rato ahí, el hombre no quiere hablar y lo encontré en la casa de su primo escondido debajo del suelo al muy cobarde - Musse entendió la razón de por qué su hermano lo tenía como ayudante, a pesar de sus "coloridas" vestimentas, eso pasa a segundo término cuando se es así de eficiente y eficaz, otro se hubiera tardado días, cuando Kenshin resolvía en cuestión de horas y además, hacía que los interrogatorios fueran más cortos y con toda la información existente, porque ésa era otra molestia: sacarle la información a los traidores... ahora sólo faltaba el dato importante

\- ¿Dónde está el cargamento? - preguntó el ojiverde, pero nadie contestó, Kenshin le hizo la señal al hombre que estaba de pie junto a Kotaro, para que le sacara la información, y el hombre golpeó a Katsuo en el rostro, el abdomen, costados y extremidades con el bat metálico, Kenshin hizo la señal para que se detuviera y preguntó de nuevo - ¿Dónde está el cargamento? - Katsuo emitía sonidos de dolor - ¡habla! - el ojiverde perdía cada vez más la paciencia

\- Está-está - tosió - está en Kobe, en-en estos momentos, de-debe estar ahí - dijo con mucha dificultad, Musse asintió

\- Kotaro mi katana - el aludido le extendió el arma al ojiverde, Musse sacó la katana de su funda y Kotaro tomó la funda para que el ojiverde no tuviera problemas, Kenshin sonrió de lado, el hermano de su jefe estaba enojado, por lo regular era muy relajado, pero esto demostraba su vena familiar en todo su esplendor

\- Supongo que para futuras referencias sólo necesitamos a uno para que responda las incógnitas, dime Kenshin ¿quién de ellos conoce mejor la operación? ¿quién lo sabe todo? - preguntó perverso

\- Shichiro - contestó el aludido, Musse sonrió tétrico

\- Perfecto - Kenshin hizo la seña para que uno de los hiphoperos armados tomara a Shichiro, un hiphopero levantó al mencionado y lo apartó del grupo de hombres maltrechos y maniatados - bien señores, espero que hayan disfrutado y aprovechado sus vidas - y el ojiverde comenzó a hacer cortes con la katana, uno a uno, los 5 hombres maniatados fueron muriendo, los gritos de dolor fueron lo único que se escuchaba, hasta que después de un rato se hizo el silencio, los cinco hombres habían muerto a manos del ojiverde (que ni siquiera sudó, ni una gota de sangre lo ensució, el resto lo miraban impresionados, estaban de acuerdo en que Musse era muy bueno con el uso de la katana) - eso calmó un poco mi mal humor - dijo mientras limpiaba su katana con un pañuelo y Kotaro le entregó la funda, el ojiverde guardó la katana y se la entregó a su ayudante

\- Kotaro habla con Ryouichi para que vaya por el cargamento... dame las llaves del carro, no te hará mal convivir un rato con Kenshin, me voy - no esperó respuesta de nadie y salió de la bodega, subió a su auto, lo encendió y fue en dirección a la mansión de sus padres, era el lugar más cercano y tenía mucho sueño, no aguantaría despierto hasta su departamento en Nerima...

.

* * *

.

Eran pasadito de las ocho de la mañana, y en la casa de los Tendo se disfrutaba del desayuno hecho por la linda y angelical Kasumi, sentados en el tatami estaban: Soun, Genma, Nabiki, Akane y el maestro Happosai, estaban tranquilos, pero la duda los corroía, tenían unas ganas locas por preguntarle a Akane por el desenlace de su discusión con el ojiazul, la verdad es que no esperaban que lo que Ranma había dispuesto (ordenado) se tuviera que cumplir a cabalidad, si no que sólo fue producto de un arranque fúrico, y una vez estuviera tranquilo, todo regresaría a la normalidad, (eso esperaban por su bien y por su tranquilidad mental); Kasumi se sentó en el tatami y comenzaron a lanzarse miradas, como para sortear quién iba a ser el valiente que le preguntara a la explosiva Akane, la persona elegida (por mirocracia) fue Soun, el patriarca se armó de valor e intentó (porque en eso se quedó, en el intento) parecer desinteresado y despreocupado

\- Akane, hijita ¿todo bien con Ranma? estaba muy alterado anoche

\- Histérico - agregó Genma, Soun le lanzó una mirada asesina

\- Bueno, lo que queremos saber es si... - Akane estaba comenzando a enojarse, le enervaba que fueran tan metiches, ya estaba pensando en unos cuántos castigos...

\- Lo que dispuse no va a cambiar Soun - dijo Ranma desde el umbral de la puerta (estaba resignado a que llegaría muy tarde a la universidad, si es que iba... Él estaba en el piso superior y hasta que sintió que descansó, se levantó y se arregló, claro que, con excepción de Akane, todos creían que el ojiazul ya se había ido, por lo que sí fue una sorpresa verlo ahí), él estaba visiblemente más tranquilo, pero no pudieron evitar tensarse, Ranma caminó despreocupadamente y se sentó en el lugar vacío junto a Akane, que era en el que se sentaba desde que llegó a esa casa, Kasumi se apresuró a servirle el desayuno - buenos días familia - saludó el ojiazul a todos los sorprendidos habitantes de la casa Tendo

\- Buen día - contestaron todos (si hasta parecían coro de lo coordinados que se oyeron), el ojiazul comenzó a comer parsimoniosamente

\- Y bien, ¿qué es lo que harán? - Ranma se dirigió a los dos patriarcas, por supuesto ambos comenzaron a sudar nerviosos, el ojiazul levantó una ceja - ¿darán clases en el dojo o irán a trabajar? - presionó a que le dieran una respuesta

\- Jejeje Ranma, hijo ¿no crees que estás yendo a los extremos? - decía nervioso Genma, tratando de hacer a un lado su nerviosismo para encontrar alguna excusa para desligarse y no tener que trabajar

\- No es ningún extremo - dijo y continuó comiendo tranquilamente, todo en un contraste totalmente opuesto a cómo se había portado durante la anterior noche - y no tengo intenciones de repetir lo que dije anoche - dijo mirando glacialmente a ambos patriarcas - Kasumi ¿has pensado en lo que harás? - la aludida contuvo el aliento y lo miró con inseguridad y nerviosismo

\- Ranma... yo no estoy muy segura - dijo Kasumi con perceptible desesperación y miedo

\- Kasumi ¿en serio no quieres una carrera, aprender algo en regla... salir de ésta casa y conocer a otras personas con gustos similares a los tuyos, hacer amigos, tantas cosas que puedes disfrutar y conocer y que te niegas por estar todo el tiempo aquí? - dijo pacientemente, tratando de hacerle ver sus opciones - tal vez podrías estudiar para ser chef, diseñadora de modas o de interiores - decía mientras tomaba un poco de pescado, Kasumi parecía considerarlo

\- Yo... tal vez, puede ser, iré a pedir informes hoy mismo - dijo pensativa, el ojiazul asintió un poco más conforme con la respuesta de Kasumi, ahora miró al maestro, que hacía todo lo posible por comer en silenció, parecer invisible y evitar a toda costa las preguntas del ojiazul

\- Usted maestro ¿qué va a hacer? - preguntó el ojiazul con satisfacción, el maestro se hizo el que no escuchó y el ojiazul no iba a dejar pasar el asunto - si no me dice nada lo voy a tomar como un "no voy a hacer nada" que inmediatamente le va a dar un pase directo a "se va de ésta casa", así que espero su respuesta - dijo tranquilamente pero presionando al maestro Happosai y se ganó una mirada de odio por parte del maestro

\- Yo no voy a hacer caso de un mocoso irrespetuoso como tú - espetó digno - no eres ninguna autoridad y yo soy una persona mayor a la que le debes respeto ¡soy tu maestro! muchacho grosero

\- Pues con todo respeto, usted me desconoció como pupilo hace tiempo y si nos vamos a poner en ése plan, ¡que lástima! tendrá que irse... hasta anda de suerte, hoy ando de buenas y si me dice dónde llevar sus cosas, con gusto se las llevo, en ningún momento dije cosas en broma, tampoco estoy jugando, tal vez podría llamar a Dong para que venga por usted, claro que tendría que ir un tiempo a prisión por todas las fechorías que hizo - el maestro Happosai palideció ¿cómo sabía eso Ranma? ¿de dónde conocía a Dong? - ¿Entonces? - preguntó el ojiazul con socarronería

\- Muchacho malagradecido, en ésta casa todo está mal, yo no quiero vivir con gente como ustedes - dijo el maestro con falsa dignidad, apenas terminara de empacar sus pertenencias (su extensa colección de ropa íntima hurtada), se iría, tal vez todavía era tiempo de reconciliarse con su esposa, ya habían pasado 8 años, el coraje no podía durar tanto ¿o sí?

\- Oh bien, entonces que le vaya bien señor Happosai - le dijo sonriente, los ojos le brillaban de burla - saluda a su esposa de nuestra parte - el resto los escuchaban y miraban consternados

\- ¿Tiene esposa maestro? - preguntó inocentemente Kasumi

\- Sí, así es, pero ella se enojó conmigo por una tontería que ya ni me acuerdo que es...- los demás tenían los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente (excepto Ranma, el estaba sonriendo de lado)

\- Entonces ha estado aquí sólo para esconderse de ella... Ay maestro, usted no tiene remedio - dijo Nabiki

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! - gritó Soun - ¡es un aprovechado! - le reprochó furioso

\- Ya, ya Soun, deje que el maestro se vaya con su esposa - le decía Genma tratando de calmar a su amigo, el ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír, así que para cortar el drama cambio el tema

\- Bueno, Kasumi no te preocupes yo voy a pagar tus estudios, tú sólo encuentra algo que te guste y no acepto negativas - Kasumi asintió y sonrió con agradecimiento

\- Muchas gracias Ranma - el ojiazul asintió

\- Por último, les aviso que Akane y yo nos casamos éste viernes, será al modo tradicional y sólo celebraremos la familia y amigos muy cercanos, para que no les extrañe que ande alguien por aquí organizando todo - tenían las caras desencajadas, no podían creerlo, Akane estaba roja y con el rostro agachado

\- Vaya cuñadito, estás lleno de sorpresas, no nos esperábamos esa noticia, pero ya se habían tardado… o tal vez la presurosa decisión se debe a que viene un heredero en camino... - Akane miró con molestia a Nabiki, el ojiazul levantó una ceja, el resto seguía sin poder procesar la información

\- No es por lo que estás insinuando Nabiki, es tiempo de avanzar y ya hemos pospuesto mucho la boda - tomó la mano de Akane y la entrelazo con la suya, para nadie pasó desapercibido el anillo de oro blanco en el dedo anular, tenía montado un diamante de buen tamaño rodeado de otros más pequeños, era muy lindo - además tengo que decir que mi madre vendrá el día de mañana para estar aquí junto a mi padre y hacer esto como Kami manda - dicho esto, Genma se puso pálido, casi como lo era un muerto, y temblaba, Ranma sonreía de lado al ver las reacciones de él... sabía perfectamente el terror que les tenía

\- ¿T-tu m-m-madre dices? - preguntó exageradamente angustiado, sudaba profusamente - ¿es-es en-enserio?

-Sí, vendrán - a Genma se le cortó la respiración por completo, los demás no entendieron lo que Ranma quiso decir y tampoco le dieron más vueltas por lo que no hubo más preguntas al respecto, Genma por el contrario estaba pensando en todas las posibles rutas de escape, los atajos más rápidos para salir del distrito, es más del país, ni de chiste se quedaba a enfrentar lo que se le venía encima, aunque tenía varias preguntas ¿sabría Ranma toda la verdad? ¿o solamente estaba tratando de incomodarlo? ¿desde cuándo se veía con Nodoka? ¿por qué nunca le dijo nada?... no, no, tal vez era invento de Ranma sólo para deshacerse de su indispensable presencia como su padre, por que si ya se hubiera enterado de toda la verdad, pues ya le habría gritado, reclamado y seguramente también le habría dado una paliza...; Ranma supo inmediatamente las intenciones de Genma, tanto año de vivir con él, le daban la suficiente habilidad para saber lo que pretendía el muy canalla

Para éstas alturas ya todos habían terminado de desayunar, Ranma dió un beso en la frente y en la mano de la muy avergonzada Akane, agradeció la comida a Kasumi y salió de la estancia bajo la atenta mirada del resto de la extremadamente conmocionada familia, el ojiazul se fue con dirección al Dojo... sabía perfectamente que por fin, tendría la discusión por la que tanto había esperado, abrió la puerta, respiro profundo y entró al Dojo cerrando la puerta tras él, el chico eternamente desorientado volteó con la intención de saludar al que creía su alumno pero en cuanto vió que era Ranma quitó la sonrisa y cambió su expresión a una de desagrado y asco total, el ojiazul le respondió con una mueca burlona, su actitud de superioridad se sentía a kilómetros de ahí, se mataron con las miradas unos momentos más y después fue de la banda amarilla quien rompió el silencio

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - espetó hosco, Ranma agrandó la sonrisa y eso enervó a Ryoga

\- Que pregunta más tonta - dijo el ojiazul divertido - ésta es mi casa y puedo venir a la hora que quiera, cuando quiera y hacer lo que quiera sin esperar tu autorización - Ryoga lo fulminó con la mirada - en todo caso no vengo por gusto a verte - dijo serio - sólo vendrás lo que resta de ésta semana, después de eso ya no necesitaremos de tus servicios - Ryoga abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero inmediatamente cambio la expresión

\- ¿Ahora sí te vas a hacer cargo de tus responsabilidades? ¿te vas a dignar a dar las clases? - reprochó el chico eternamente desorientado y el ojiazul rió con ganas

\- Te dije que eres un empleado totalmente reemplazable y no eres el único que sabe artes marciales del estilo libre y dar clases... - Ryoga apretó los puños, tenía unas ganas de molerlo a golpes... - ...Ah cierto, éste viernes se suspenden actividades en este Dojo, es todo - terminó de decir el ojiazul y se encaminó hacia la salida

\- ¿Qué habrá el viernes que es taan importante?... tanto, que quieres suspender las clases de MIS alumnos - dijo Ryoga con molestia, Ranma rió con más ganas, el ojiazul volteó a ver al chico de la banda amarilla de nuevo

\- Ahh cerdo, veo que además te tomas muchas atribuciones... no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero te lo diré sólo por ser tú - dijo perverso, iba a atormentarlo, estaba seguro de eso; Ryoga estaba a punto de estallar, ambos se asesinaban con las miradas, después de unos minutos de tenso silencio, el ojiazul sonrió con suficiencia, estaba encantado por al fin poder darle el tiro de gracia - mi prometida y yo nos casamos el viernes, bien vale la pena suspender la clases por esa razón ¿no crees? - el chico eternamente desorientado palideció, el mundo se le vino encima, sentía un dolor opresivo en el pecho era casi como si un hoyo negro lo consumiera desde adentro, Ranma estaba totalmente satisfecho con la reacción de su némesis - lo siento, pero no estás invitado, sólo familia y amigos muy cercanos y bueno, tu no entras en ninguna de las dos categorías - dijo con suficiencia

\- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! - le recriminó el chico de la banda amarilla

\- Claro, lo que tú digas, ya sabes vivo para complacerte...- dijo con evidente sarcasmo

\- ¡Deja de burlarte! ¡esto es serio! ¡¿ya le dijiste a Akane la clase de basura que eres?! ¡¿cómo te atreves a creerte merecedor de alguien tan puro como lo es Akane?! - dijo furioso, indignado, dolido...

\- Y tú lo eres ¿no? Te crees merecedor de ella... ¡eres la última persona que debería estar cerca de ella! ¡te has aprovechado de tú condición de cerdo, es decir, P-chan para colarte en su habitación, en su cama, en el baño, mientras se cambiaba!... Haber, ¡¿porqué nunca le dijiste la verdad?! tuviste muchas oportunidades para hacerlo y por mucho tiempo te encubrí ¡que error más idiota! ¡y todo por mi maldito honor!...¡Y tú estúpido, te aprovechaste de eso! ¡¿dónde estaba tú honor?!... ¡desde un principio supiste que ella es mi prometida! ¡¿por qué no la respetaste?!... Eres tú la última persona que debe hablar sobre honor, honestidad, lealtad, valor o cualquier principio, te aprovechaste de la ingenuidad, inocencia y pureza de MI prometida... ¡la basura eres tú! ¡el entrometido eres tú! ¡el maldito bastardo mentiroso, cobarde y desleal eres tú! Y todavía tienes el cinismo de llamarte "su amigo", ¡los amigos no hacen eso!... yo, estúpidamente te consideraba un amigo, ahora veo que eso nunca estuvo más lejos de la realidad, te la has pasado soñando y fantaseando con suplantar mi lugar, si hubieras sido amigo, en vez de tener esos anhelos te hubieras alegrado por mí ¡pero no! lo que hiciste fue decepcionarme, porque en cada oportunidad que tuviste hacías lo posible por quitármela y no conforme con eso, dañaste, mentiste y engañaste a la única persona que me importa en este mundo, ¡a ella que nada tenía que ver en todos nuestros problemas!... no Ryoga, ¡eres tú quién menos la merece!... y te quiero lejos de ella porque no soy el mismo de antes, ¡no voy a permitir ni a tolerar uno más de tus abusos! - en algún momento del reclamo del ojiazul, Akane llegó y se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta del Dojo, ella no decía nada, tampoco lloraba, sólo observaba con enojo a Ryoga; el chico de la banda amarilla, estaba con un nudo el la garganta que le impedía hablar, veía fijamente a la única persona que le hubiera gustado que no escuchara todo lo que el ojiazul le había reclamado y echado en cara; Ranma había puesto atención al momento en que Akane había hecho acto de presencia, y pensó que ni planeado hubiera salido mejor, esa situación le venía perfecta, Ryoga se hundiría hasta en fondo...

Akane estaba muy enojada, sabía todo, no desde hace mucho, en realidad lo supo todo un poquito después de haber despertado esa misma mañana, ella y Ranma empezaron a discutir por tonterías, sacaron los trapitos al sol y se le salió a Ranma ese asunto de P-chan, que en realidad era Ryoga, discutieron más y en base a todo lo que le dijo Ranma se dió cuenta de varias cosas, comprendió el posición de él y por eso no dirigió su furia al ojiazul si no con su supuesto amigo, de ahora en adelante lo vería diferente, se dió cuenta que Ryoga tuvo muchas oportunidades para decirle la verdad, pero el decidió no tener ni las intenciones de hacerlo, siempre fue la misma situación: Ranma peleaba por evitar que siguiera cayendo en los engaños y Ryoga peleaba por acallar a Ranma, y ella tontamente agredía al ojiazul y defendía al aprovechado... fue una completa tonta al no darse cuenta antes, debió ver lo que Ranma siempre trató de decirle, ahora se sentía ultrajada, violentada en su intimidad y traicionada por la persona en la que confió muchas cosas porque creyó que en verdad era su amigo...

\- ¿Ranma? - susurró Akane con la voz temblorosa, estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, de desquitar su coraje y frustración con el culpable de sus desgracias, con el aprovechado de Ryoga, en cambio, Ranma caminó hacia dónde estaba de pie su visiblemente frágil prometida, le dió un casto beso en los labios y la abrazó protector, esa acción terminó de partir el alma del chico eternamente desorientado y salieron lágrimas de dolor, fueron dos pero estaban cargadas del más profundo dolor y en ese preciso e inoportuno momento, llegaron los alumnos listos para su clase, veían a la pareja que estaba abrazada junto a la puerta y después a su sensei en medio del Dojo ¿sufriendo?... ellos no entendían nada ¿que era lo que había pasado ahí?

\- Lo siento cariño, pero debía ponerlo en su lugar, me enfurece su cinismo - le susurró en el oído a su acongojada prometida

\- Es que ¿por qué? yo no lo entiendo ¿qué le hice? - le contestaba con dolor Akane, su voz se escuchaba amortiguada por el pecho del ojiazul, él miraba con odio profundo al chico de la banda amarilla misma mirada que Ryoga le regresaba con culpabilidad, los pocos alumnos que presenciaban la escena seguían sin entender nada

\- Cariño no es tu culpa, no todo el mundo es bueno o bien intencionado, hay muchos tipos de personas, por ejemplo: existen los tontos que no tienen la intención ni la maldad pero aún así dañan, tal vez en esa categoría podemos meter al imbécil de Ryoga, tu no te tortures con lo que pasó o hizo el muy idiota, que te quedé la enseñanza de que debes cuidarte mejor de las personas - le explicó cariñoso tratando de calmarla, ella asintió mirándolo como borrego desahuciado - disculpen por la interrupción - dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a los alumnos que miraban atentamente a la pareja, después salió del Dojo llevándose a su prometida consigo, no sin antes mandarle una última mirada de odio a Ryoga y después se fueron al patio trastero de la casa, ahí podrían estar tranquilos y sin miradas curiosas...

.

* * *

.

\- Sensei ¿quiénes son ellos? - preguntó un curioso adolescente de 15 años, al parecer era el vocero del resto de los chicos

\- ¿Ellos?... - Ryoga estaba visiblemente incómodo por la pregunta - ellos son los herederos de éste Dojo - contestó tratando de ocultar su dolor, por todo lo dicho o visto anteriormente

\- Ahh... ¿y por qué no da las clases él? - continuó preguntando el mismo chico - imagino qué él es el hijo del señor Tendo y como heredero le toca hacerse cargo del Dojo ¿no es así?

\- No, Ranma no es hijo del señor Tendo, es el prometido de Akane Tendo y en todo caso le toca a él hacerse cargo, pero desconozco los detalles - medio mintió el chico eternamente desorientado, si sabía detalles, hasta más de lo que le hubiera gustado saber pero no tenía ánimos de dar explicaciones y además tenía una clase que impartir

\- Entonces ¿él es Ranma, Ranma Saotome? - preguntó el chico incrédulo, los demás alumnos estaban realmente sorprendidos, el ojiazul era toda una leyenda en Nerima, y aunque no lo conocían personalmente habían escuchado mucho sobre él y su prometida, les extrañó sobremanera pues verlo fue muy distinto, ellos habían escuchado una descripción de él un poco distinta a cómo lucía en persona... - pero, está muy distinto

\- Sí, Ranma ha cambiado mucho... - dijo ausentemente - ...bien, es hora de que comience la clase, no estamos aquí para chismes - dijo para poner orden en su clase, aunque el chico de la banda amarilla estaba muy lejos de ahí, en su mente se repetían una y otra vez los reclamos de Ranma, las expresiones de Akane al escuchar todo eso, la noticia de que ella se casaría con el muy maldito de Ranma esa misma semana, el beso y el abrazo que se dieron, todo eso fue una tortura, ya no veía el momento de encontrarse sólo y poder descargar sus penas...

.

* * *

.

Akane estaba recordando los hechos transcurridos en la noche anterior, fue una cosa de locos, pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse feliz a pesar de las malas noticias, Ranma se puso como loco por ver a Ryoga en su habitación (ahora que entendía el punto de Ranma le daba toda la razón y ella también estaba molesta por eso, así que no podía culparlo del todo por ponerse histérico), discutieron y discutieron y después regañó a todos en la casa y después discutieron de nuevo (una vez estuvieron en la habitación de él) y terminó diciéndole que lo disculpara que no era su intención ponerse neurótico pero que todo era culpa de Ryoga y una vez más le recalcó lo mucho que lo odia por cerdo aprovechado (aunque ahora no puede más que estar de acuerdo con él), que sólo se preocupaba por ella y quería verla bien, y sí, entró en su lapsus sentimental y se le declaró ahí, por supuesto ella no entendía nada, porque de pelear pasaron al sentimentalismo de lleno... y entonces sucedió, ella se sentó en el futón (el cansancio hizo mella en ella y a esas horas de la madrugada, pues como que tampoco ayudaban) y Ranma sacó de su armario una cajita pequeña de terciopelo negro (eso lo hizo mientras ella se sentaba), se puso serio y dió un suspiro, después comenzó a hablar (ella contuvo el aliento, la mirada de determinación del ojiazul le dió a entender que iba a decir algo muy importante)... 'Desde el mismo momento en que llegué a ésta casa fuiste la única persona que me dió la bienvenida, me sonrió y me ofreció su amistad sin más cuestionamientos ni prejuicios a pesar de mi maldición, estuviste en cada loca aventura o evento de mi desordenada vida desde entonces, y yo no puedo esta más agradecido, feliz y orgulloso de que seas tú mi prometida. Tú hiciste que al fin pudiera sentir que tenía un hogar, tener una razón para ser el mejor en todo, tener un motivo para poder vivir y encontrarle un sentido a mi existencia y por eso me aferré a ti con todo mi ser... con el tiempo descubrí que eras tú mi bálsamo, mi refugio, mi hogar... pero jamás pude expresarte mis sentimientos por mi orgullo estúpido, mismo que nos trajo malos entendidos y dificultades en las que la mayor parte del tiempo, tú resultaste herida física o emocionalmente, puedes estar segura que me arrepiento de eso, que más hubiera querido que tú y yo hubiéramos empezado con el pie derecho, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, de cualquier forma me dí cuenta con todo eso que pasamos, que eres todo lo que quiero y necesito como mi compañera de vida... no te imaginas cuánto deseo y anhelo que por fin seas mi esposa, he visualizado un montón de veces cómo sería nuestra vida juntos, y se me oprime el corazón cuando regreso a la realidad y veo que estamos más distanciados que nunca, que no puedo acercarme a ti y mostrarte todo mi amor, sin que haya una oposición de tu parte, de la mía o de cualquier otra persona, y duele, tampoco sé cómo manejarlo, me desespero, cualquier cosa me saca de mis cabales y descargo toda mi frustración e inseguridad con quién o quiénes se me atraviesen (prueba de ello es lo que pasó en cuanto vi al desgraciado ése en tu habitación y todo lo que desaté) y todo por mi causa de alejarte y no acercarte como es mi deseo, y las pocas veces que hice un intento por decírtelo, me contuvo mi terror a tu rechazo que me hundía en el más lejano y profundo de los infiernos... incluso consideré la posibilidad de romper el compromiso para que fueras libre de escoger a quién si te hiciera feliz, pero tan solo de pensar que alguien más estuviera contigo y que tu le amaras y yo me hiciera a un lado y me arrepintiera toda mi vida por ser un estúpido... y no pude hacerlo, créeme egoísta si tú quieres pero no pude dejarte ir así nadamás, estás tan clavada en mi mente y en mi alma... muchas veces me he preguntado si tú ves lo mucho que te amo y te necesito, si te das cuenta que vivo por y para ti... Recientemente descubrí que tengo que decírtelo para que lo notes, entonces te lo digo para que se acabe todo este sufrimiento que nos esta acabando a los dos... Akane eres una mujer preciosa, hermosa de verdad, eres fuerte y valiente, bondadosa, justa y honesta, también tienes tus defectos, pero he aprendido a aceptarlos puesto que tus virtudes lo superan todo y son parte de quién eres, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo y eres lo más valioso e importante de mi vida y estoy total y completamente a tus pies... Cariño te amo, te quiero, te necesito y te deseo tanto que siento que estoy enloqueciendo, doy mi vida por la tuya sin pensarlo porque estoy seguro que nada llenaría el vacío de mi vida, de mi corazón o de mi alma si tú algún día me llegas a faltar, moriría de tristeza al no sentirme completo por no poder ver tu hermosa sonrisa, tu hipnotizante y brillante mirada o por no poder sentir tu cálida y tranquilizante presencia... Akane yo sé que estoy lejos de ser tu mejor opción como marido pero está claro para mí todo lo que siento por ti y voy a vivir para demostrártelo... Cariño mío, luz de mi vida ¿te casas conmigo éste viernes? nada me haría más feliz en este mundo que tú me aceptes...' el ojiazul se arrodilló y le ofreció el anillo que en esos momentos observaba puesto en su dedo anular izquierdo, la verdad es que todas esas palabras llenas de desesperación y amor le hicieron olvidar todo (hasta se olvidó de su nombre y de que tenía que respirar y es que con ese discurso ¿quién no?), si hasta sonreía como tonta, no se dió cuenta que en esos momentos soltó lágrimas de felicidad y después de unos momentos en los que se obligó a reaccionar y darle una respuesta, le dijo que sí, entonces el ojiazul le había puesto el anillo y le dió un beso que fue subiendo de tono y entonces pasaron a la pasión desenfrenada, que los llevo a las caricias y después a quitar la barrera que les imponía la ropa... se sintieron más tranquilos hasta que tuvieron el contacto directo de sus pieles, pero no pararon ahí, continuaron hasta consumar lo que desde hace algún tiempo llevaban deseando, el ojiazul fue tierno y amoroso mientras hacían el amor, ella no podía olvidar esas abrumadoras sensaciones que le provocaba su adorado tormento, le dijo cuánto la amaba y no paro de besarla y acariciarla hasta que llegaron al clímax...' Akane suspiró, se sentía entre las nubes y esperaba con ansias a que llegara el viernes, para poder ser la esposa de Ranma...

.

* * *

Bueno éste capítulo está un poquito más largo que el anterior, de hecho quería hacerlo más largo, pero sigo en la punta del cerro y ésta vez fue más difícil hacerlo desde mi celular y luego por varios días no tuve señal y buenoo fue todo un rollo... y luego ví que en los reviews hubo mucha inconformidad con Ranma, las entiendo chicas yo sé que un hombre machista es algo que una no debe tolerar, pero desgraciadamente es la triste realidad de muchas mujeres en distintos países, en lo que se refiere a Japón es un asunto que aún no se le ve fin y en México, que es mi patria pues también es un problema bastante arraigado aunque se luche porque no sea así...

Bueno para aclarar lo del asunto de Ranma y Ukyo (otra de las inconformidades del público en general) todo fue por ideas de Musse (otro que está peleado con las mujeres por lo que le pasó con Shampoo, pero eso ya lo verán en los siguientes capítulos) y bueno el otro muy curioso quiso probar terreno pero como que no le salió bien el movimiento, porque sigue queriendo a Akane y quiso verlo como su desfogue por no poder tener una relación estable con ella, pero solo se engañó a sí mismo y afectó a terceras personas, no lo justifico pero que lance la primera piedra el que no hizo tonterías bajo la influencia de las alocadas hormonas de la adolescencia...

Ahora sí dejando de lado aclaraciones y sermones parroquiales... ¡les agradezco muchísimo sus Reviews! me motivan bastante a continuar...

Espero que este cap. les guste y en los Reviews me escriben ¿que tal les pareció? o si hay inconformidades, quejas, dudas...

Para los que continuen de vacaciones pues a disfrutar y para los que ya están de regreso a las labores pues a echarle galleta

Les mando muchos saludos y hasta la proxima


	6. Chapter 6

Le hicieron pasar a la hermosa residencia, no podía acostumbrarse aun a tantos lujos y no pudo evitar preguntarse por enésima vez: ¿qué sería de su vida si hubiera crecido ahí junto a su familia y no vagando de un lado a otro?... pero siempre había un hecho que le detenía en la cadena de esos pensamientos, y era tan simple y tan drástico que no podía más que resignarse y aceptar una vez más su realidad y toda su vida al completo, porque cada hecho lo había llevado hasta ella... se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos, él era un hombre que en todo momento debía estar alerta; pasó el vestíbulo y después un corredor, atravesó varios salones hermosamente decorados y continuó por otro corredor extenso que estaba dispuesto en media luna, desde ahí podía ver el patio interior de la mansión, continuó hasta que llegó a la sala de estar, ahí vió a su madre sentada esperándolo, sonrió ampliamente, a pesar de su carácter le gustaba visitar a su madre, pero era la falta de tiempo lo que limitaba sus visitas; la dama vestía un impecable kimono tradicional de color rosa y que tenía un hermoso paisaje bordado, su cabello impecablemente peinado y maquillada ligeramente, ella le sonreía radiante y ya estaba de pie para recibirlo

\- Madre, aquí me tiene - dijo sonriente el ojiazul

\- Hijo mío, me alegro de verte tan pronto - dijo con una enorme sonrisa y con sus ojos azules (iguales a los de su hijo) irradiando felicidad, el joven correspondió la sonrisa, le besó en una mejilla y le dió un cálido abrazo, después de unos momentos se separaron y tomaron asiento, alguien del servicio les sirvió té...

\- Madre el motivo de mi visita es porque debo decirle algo importante y no me pareció correcto hacerlo por teléfono - Nodoka Saotome centró toda su atención en el ojiazul, dejó la taza de té en la pequeña mesita y lo alentó a continuar - usted ya estaba al tanto de mi compromiso con a Akane Tendo y bueno... - la mujer tapó su boca con una de sus manos - quiero hacerle saber que hemos tomado la decisión de casarnos... éste viernes - Nodoka contuvo la respiración y lo miraba consternada - ella no está embarazada madre - dijo ofendido y Nodoka se relajó notoriamente, ya estaba a punto de darle un buen discurso sobre el honor, la decencia, el respeto, derivados y allegados - nos vamos a casar porque es nuestro deseo hacerlo - explicó el ojiazul a su madre

\- Oh hijo... ¿ya lo pensaste bien? un matrimonio conlleva muchas responsabilidades, es un camino largo y espinoso pero lleno de satisfacciones si la pareja es fuerte y sólida; y por lo que tú y Akane han pasado y la forma en cómo sobrellevaron las cosas, no creo que que tengan en éste momento lo necesario para poder llevar un matrimonio, han tenido muchas dificultades para congeniar y no se puede decir que hayan llevado un noviazgo como se debe - decía preocupada Nodoka

\- Madre entiendo tus preocupaciones e inquietudes, pero de verdad quiero casarme con Akane, la amo más que a mi vida y no quiero continuar con el estira y afloja, quiero y necesito algo estable con ella, sí, sé perfectamente que no la hemos hecho o tenido fácil pero era cuestión de aclarar lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y quiero que nos casemos porque el vivir juntos así nadamás no es algo que desee para nosotros, ¿que sea tan pronto? pues yo no lo veo así, hemos convivido mucho más de lo que una pareja de novios, y nos conocemos bastante como para saber a qué atenernos, tampoco es que me esté aventando a lo desconocido - dijo Ranma tranquilo y Nodoka lo escuchaba atentamente, observando analizando cada una de las expresiones y palabras de su hijo

\- ¿Estás muy seguro?... porque una vez casado nada de que "fíjate que siempre no" y se divorcian y ya listo, no, un matrimonio es para toda la vida Ranma y nada de que se corren de la casa por peleas o de que anden con infidelidades, porque se casan para estar de apoyo de la pareja en las buenas y en las peores, porque no tienes ojos para nadie más que para tu cónyuge y luego también están los hijos, tienen que criarlos en un ambiente de amor y respeto, darles un buen ejemplo, nada de dejarlos crecer abandonados o que vean que sus padres les digan una cosa y los vean haciendo todo lo contrario... son muchas cosas las que tienes que considerar, porque si te quieres casar solo por tu hormona loca y caliente Ranma, es mejor que no lo hagas, es preferible una descolorida a toda una vida de infelicidad - Nodoka tenía que hacerle ver a lo que se enfrentaba y asegurarse de que su hijo se casaba por las razones correctas, porque era mejor un rato de vergüenza y dolor a verlo sufrir toda su vida por no hacer las cosas con las cabezas frías (sí las dos cabezas)

\- Madre, estoy consciente de eso, sé perfectamente que un divorcio no es una opción y que en la familia es un pase directo al exilio, que todo en el matrimonio es comunicación, ceder, compartir, apoyo mutuo, respeto, consideración, lealtad, paciencia, tolerancia, sacrificio, hechos y no palabras, mucho amor... - Nodoka asintió - madre no te preocupes no es mi hormona, es mi amor por ella lo que me hace necesitarla - Nodoka suspiró profundamente y sus ojos empezaron a aguarse

\- Todavía te veo como mi bebé y no es fácil para mí que ya estén empezando a tomar su camino - dijo con la voz quebrada - pero está bien, tienen qué hacerlo, así es el ciclo de la vida... ¡Oh mi niño! - lo abrazó y lloró un rato, el ojiazul la consolaba; una vez Nodoka estuvo más tranquila se separó de su hijo, se limpió las lágrimas y recuperó su aristocrática postura - ¿ya le dijiste a tu padre? ¿está de acuerdo?

\- No le he dicho, no lo he visto ¿está en casa o ya se fue a la oficina? - preguntó despreocupadamente

\- No está aquí, se fue muy temprano, no sé que le dijo tu hermano - Ranma arrugó la nariz, ya sabía de qué se trataba - y se fueron juntos - el ojiazul asintió

\- Bueno, entonces saliendo de aquí voy con él... además quería que fueran mañana para hacer todo del modo tradicional y que también llame a la organizadora de eventos para que se encargue de todo, va a ser una boda pequeña, familia y amigos cercanos, aquí o en la casa de los Tendo, así que no será demasiado ¿puede? - le cuestionó esperanzado

\- ¡Pero que varonil eres! - dijo juntando sus manos en el pecho - por supuesto que puedo hijo mío - escurrió una gotita de sudor por la cien del ojiazul, su madre no dejaba sus hábitos

\- Perfecto, entonces le llamo en unas horas para ultimar detalles, tengo que irme ahora madre, seguramente padre no tarda en llamarme para que vaya a la oficina - Nodoka asintió

\- Está bien hijo, cuídate mucho y esperaré tu llamada... y no te preocupes por nada que yo me encargó de lo demás - el ojiazul asintió, besó la frente de su madre y salió de la estancia, recorrió rápidamente el camino hacia la salida, fue a su auto, subió lo encendió y se fue en dirección a Shibuya.

.

* * *

.

Un deprimido Ryoga vagaba por la casa de los Tendo, ya no le importaba nada, lloraba tratando de que saliera silenciosamente todo su dolor... '¿por qué a él le tenía que pasar todo lo malo? ¿qué había hecho en sus vidas anteriores para ser castigado tan cruelmente? no tenía nada, ni a nadie, siempre estaba perdido y ahora más que nunca se encontraba deshecho por dentro ¿era mucho pedir que le correspondiera el amor que le profesaba? es más ¿por qué no lo había conocido primero a él y no al malnacido de Saotome? ¿qué le veía? Ranma era grosero, desobligado, mujeriego, problemático, violento, aprovechado, manipulador, vanidoso, orgulloso, narcisista, oportunista, miserable, traicionero, mal amigo, boja floja y aún así la tenía con él..' suspiró cansino, 'Akane... ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que toda esta insoportable realidad cambiara a su favor?...' miró en dirección a la casa, específicamente al lugar que correspondía a la habitación de su amada Akane, pudo verla a través de la ventana; Ranma no estaba en la casa (lo vió subir al auto que jamás le había visto y que era de origen desconocido y sospechoso), Kasumi seguramente estaba en el mercado comprando lo necesario para la comida, Nabiki estaba en la Universidad, el maestro se había ido también, hace un buen rato que lo vió salir y llevar consigo un bulto enorme, el señor Tendo y el señor Saotome estaban disque dando clases (por esa razón él estaba tratando de pasar el tiempo, en lo que le tocaba dar su clase) en el dojo, lo que no suponía un problema para poder hablar con Akane y hacer lo posible e inimaginable para conseguir su perdón, se decidió y fue directo a la entrada de la casa para buscar la habitación de Akane, esperaba que ésta vez le tomara menos horas poder encontrar la habitación...

.

* * *

.

Kenshin estaba disfrutando de un buen programa de entretenimiento en su pantalla LED de 45", estaba muy divertido y reía a carcajada suelta, estaba en la (apática) compañía de Kotaro (era demasiado serio e introvertido en comparación de Kenshin que era muy extrovertido y llamativo), que también veía el programa pacífica e indiferentemente, al mismo tiempo que comía su almuerzo hecho por su no-tan-cariñosa-ni-fiel esposa (le había tocado la típica situación de "te comiste la torta antes del almuerzo y ahora te toca pagar", pero que caro le salió, así que TUVO que casarse con la chica que había embarazado para reparar su "honor", no la quería y ella tampoco a él, pero las familias de ambas partes no estaban dispuestas a pasar por la VERGÜENZA, así que los casaron más que inmediatamente, el resultado fue un fiasco de matrimonio, ella lo engañaba con un tipo, ya no sabía quién de tantos que han sido, y él también a ella (lo mismo), no se divorciaban por el pequeño hijo que tenían y que ahora estaba seguro no era de él, pero como si lo fuera, de cualquier forma ya todo estaba hecho así que para qué hacía drama, pero una vez cumpliera los 16 años, se divorciaría, si el pequeño quería irse con él se lo llevaría y ni el polvo les verían...), Kenshin continuaba riendo a pata suelta, hasta que sonó su celular (tenía un timbre específico para cada contacto y en estos momentos era su jefe y si pasaba del segundo tono se pondría como fiera) contestó mientras le hacía señas a Kotaro para que bajara el volumen de la televisión

\- Diga jefe

\- ... ¡Maldita sea Kenshin! ¡deja de perder el tiempo con tus programas de televisión! - Kenshin ya estaba corriendo para ir por el control de la televisión y apagarla puesto que Kotaro no se había movido ni un milímetro y le hizo señas a modo de reclamo por no haber agarrado el control y bajar el volumen (y es que ¿cómo no enojarse? si el control lo tenía en frente, solo tenía que estirar un poco su mano...), Kotaro estaba indiferente a los mudos reproches de su compañero

\- Perdón... lo siento - dijo mirando con reproche a Kotaro y con voz compungida

\- Nada de perdón... ¿se puede saber por qué a éstas horas estás flojeando y no haciendo lo que te pedí? - escuchó la voz molesta de su jefe

\- No se preocupe por eso jefe, ya tengo todo cubierto, puse mucha atención en eso, hago verificaciones cada hora y...

\- Y te quiero en la oficina en 15 minutos - interrumpió la explicación de su ayudante (esclavo) y cortó la llamada, Kenshin resopló estresado... 'no si bien le advirtieron que ser el ayudante de Ranma Saotome era un trabajo de 24 horas al día, 365 días al año, que el ojiazul era extremadamente exigente: prácticamente uno debía ser Flash, adivino, un genio, militar, mensajero, niñera (porque había que vigilar a su prometida a cada segundo, tenía que saber el número de respiraciones al día y hasta cómo hacía del baño ¡caray! y todo eso mientras iba y venía de hacer todo lo que le ordenaba), detective, secretario, contador, contratista, chofer, matón, ejecutivo, ingeniero y quién sabe que más y todo sin perder el glamour, porque si no estaba presentable, era otro asunto, pero ahí estaba y todo porque aparte de que la paga era demasiado buena, podía estar cerca de la persona que más amaba y admiraba, se conformaba con que tan solo lo mirara o lo escuchara...' tomó un vaso de agua y salió del pequeño departamento siendo secundado por un indiferente Kotaro (que ya había terminado de comer)...

.

* * *

.

\- Señor - hizo una reverencia como saludo al hombre de ojos verdes y expresión adusta que estaba sentado en su cómodo sillón detrás de su lujoso escritorio

\- Tardaste - recriminó el hombre mientras tomaba un vaso con agua y después bebía el líquido

\- Estaba con madre - el hombre levantó una ceja - tengo algo importante que decirles a ambos - dijo serio el ojiazul, Musse que también estaba presente, no había prestado atención hasta ése último comentario (sólo esperaba que no fueran más complicaciones, ya tenía suficientes dificultades)

\- ¿Qué es? - apremió el hombre mayor al ojiazul

\- Me caso el viernes - ambos ojiverdes lo miraron con el rostro desencajada pero inmediatamente recompusieron la expresión - no está embarazada - dijo el ojiazul con fastidio, ambos ojiverdes asintieron - ya arreglé con madre lo de los preparativos, mañana iremos a la casa de los Tendo para hacer todo del modo tradicional, la celebración sera íntima

\- Familia y amigos - afirmó Musse y Ranma asintió

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó el ojiverde mayor - No hay posibilidad a retractarse una vez hecho - Musse miraba aleatoriamente a su padre y a Ranma

\- Seguro - dijo firme y convencido el ojiazul, el ojiverde mayor asintió

\- ¿Akane? - se aseguró el padre

\- Sí, así se llama mi prometida

\- Bien, entonces ahí estaremos - dijo el ojiverde mayor - ahora avoquémonos a asuntos menos complicados... como por ejemplo ¿por qué el cargamento llegó hace una hora y no a las 4 de la mañana como se había planeado? - dijo sereno pero demandante, los dos jóvenes se intercambiaron miradas y el hombre mayor interrogante levantó una ceja

\- Todo fue descuido mío - finalmente confesó Musse y su padre lo miró con claro disgusto - voy a poner más atención a las operaciones - dijo con la cabeza agachada

\- De ahora en más estos asuntos los verán ustedes dos y sus dos ayudantes, nadie más; ésta vez te salvaste por una nada Musse y sabes lo que pasará si otro error como éstos sucede - le dijo con advertencia al ojiverde menor - y tú Ranma ya es tiempo de que te tomes en serio tu parte del trabajo, es tu responsabilidad arreglar estos pequeños problemas y evitar que sigan repitiéndose - ambos jóvenes hicieron una reverencia al mayor - ahora me dirán con lujo de detalle, todo lo que pasó...

.

* * *

.

Akane seguía entre las nubes, ya ni siquiera le molestaba que durante tres días completos faltaría a la Universidad (en otro momento se hubiera parado de pestañas haciendo un drama épico, pero ahora estaba tan inmersa en su burbuja de felicidad que no le daba mayor importancia), estaba arreglando todas sus cosas para acomodarlas en la habitación de Ranma que era mucho más amplia y ventilada, al mismo tiempo recordaba una y otra vez la declaración (discurso) de amor de su prometido (oficial ¡por fin!) y de su primera vez (con ese recuerdo se sonrojó intensamente) y es que lo había disfrutado tanto a pesar del dolor inicial y las reminiscencias (molestias en su entrepierna) que le quedaron una vez se levantó del futón en la mañana y que la acompañaban en lo que llevaba del día, pero eso no importaba porque ahora todo estaba bien con Ranma... ¿sería buena idea hacerle una cena romántica?... bueno, preguntarle a Kasumi si podría prepararla, porque pensándolo bien ella no conseguiría hacer una ni mínimamente comestible, definitivamente necesitaba con urgencia esos cursos de cocina que Ranma le persuadió (obligó) a tomar (pero que le hacían mucha falta)... Tal vez su prometido dentro de todo su arranque neurótico, tenía razón, es decir, no les estaba pidiendo que hicieran cosas imposibles, es más era para un bien personal y no para él (o bueno lo era indirectamente, un poquito), bueno aún así eran cosas totalmente realizables...' salió de su habitación con sus cosas a cuestas y fue a la de Ranma (ahora sería de los dos), suspiró... 'el viernes pasaría de Akane Tendo a Akane Saotome... ¡Oh Kami!... Akane Saotome... sonaba tan bien... Pero, aún no conocía a su suegra ¿y si no se llevaban bien?... Comenzaba a preocuparse por su ausencia de habilidades domésticas, estas cosas le pasaban únicamente a ella, ¿que tal y la madre de Ranma al darse cuenta de ese pequeño inconveniente decidía deshacer el compromiso y comprometer a Ranma con otra más bonita, agraciada, talentosa, hogareña, cariñosa...? en serio era angustiante y todo después de haberse entregado a Ranma ¿qué pasaría si quedaba embarazada, abandonada y en sufrimiento? tendría que soportar la vergüenza y el repudio por no haberse protegido durante el acto... Tenía que calmarse, nada de eso iba a pasar, Ranma no la iba a abandonar, no lo hizo cuando probó su horrible comida y enfermó del estómago por varios días a causa de eso, además le dijo que la amaba y que la necesitaba y que moriría si no estaba con ella, por supuesto que no iba a dejarla sola con el hijo de ambos, no claro que no, y era mejor concentrarse en cosas positivas, por ejemplo, en la visita de su suegra o en la boda... Sí, eso la hacía más feliz...'

\- ¿Akane? - la llamó el chico eternamente desorientado sobresaltándola por el llamado tan inesperado de su ahora No amigo (mentiroso, traidor, aprovechado)

\- Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí? - le dijo despectiva, el chico de la banda amarilla entristeció por la forma en la que ella le habló - no debes estar aquí, no quiero verte aquí ni en ninguna parte ¡vete! - lo corrió señalando la puerta de la habitación

\- Akane por favor, déjame explicarte, yo no quería dañarte yo...

\- ¡Tu nada! ¡Vete de aquí! No quiero escuchar tus falsas y vacías disculpas - estaba perdiendo la paciencia

\- Akane por favor, escúchame - intentaba disculparse y explicarle, pero ella no se lo permitía

\- ¡No! ¡que te vayas! - y comenzó a empujarlo para sacarlo de la habitación, Ryoga en sus 5 minutos de apagón mental, se resistió y la contuvo agarrándola de las muñecas

\- ¡Escúchame! No era mi intención engañarte, yo sólo quería estar cerca de ti - Akane forcejeaba mientras Ryoga soltaba sus desesperadas disculpas - Akane... ¡Akane, estate quieta! Trato de decirte que yo te...

\- ¡Akane estoy en casa! - se escuchó la voz de Kasumi que llegaba para fortuna de Akane , Ryoga aflojó un poco el agarre por la distracción y ella logró safarse del agarre y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cocina en el piso inferior, no quería estar ni un minuto más cerca de ése aprovechado mentiroso

En cambio Ryoga estaba cada vez peor, su amada Akane no quería ni verlo, no lo dejó disculparse y a la primera oportunidad huyó de él ¡¿por qué?!... estampó un puño en la pared y salió de la habitación, suspiró abatido, nada le salía bien, ahora estaría otras dos horas buscando las escaleras al primer piso y después para salir de la casa...

.

* * *

.

\- Moshi, moshi - contestó el telefonó un extrañado Musse

\- Musse ¿podemos hablar personalmente?... - se escuchó la voz de un dudoso Ryoga; Musse en cambio no tenía tiempo para verlo había muchas cosas por hacer, pero le daba curiosidad saber ¿qué era lo que tenía que decirle el chico desorientado? - ...yo te lo pido como un favor - Ryoga esperaba que el ojiverde accediera, era su única opción si pretendía tener un trabajo decente y con una paga equivalente

\- ¿Cuándo? - apremió el ojiverde

\- Estaba pensando en ir hoy por la noche a tu restaurante, pero quería asegurarme de poder tener una plática contigo - el chico de la banda amarilla estaba empezando a creer que el ojiverde se negaría

\- Bien, te veo a las 10 de la noche, no puedo antes

\- Claro, ahí estaré... gracias Musse

\- Sí, adiós - y el ojiverde cortó la extraña llamada... 'esto sería interesante ¿qué querría el cerdito?... ahora la cuestión sería si debía contarle a Ranma o solo dejarlo pasar...' el ojiverde se sentó en uno de los cómodos asientos, 'que dilema ¿decirle o no decirle?... mejor lo decidía después...' se decidió a prestar atención al orador que hablaba sobre cocina francesa, éste congreso tal vez le traería nuevas ideas para expandir sus menús, tenía la idea flotando en su mente de crear varios restaurantes de diferentes estilos culinarios y ésa sería además la perfecta portada del nuevo negocio de su padre y entonces mataría dos pájaros de un tiro... sí, ése era un buen proyecto...

.

* * *

.

\- Señor Saotome, fue un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes, espero que pronto podamos tener otra negociación tan favorable como ésta - decía un empresario coreano (de unos 50 y tantos) sonriente y muy conforme

\- Para nosotros también fue un placer - dijo un diplomático ojiazul

\- Oh, por favor dejémos los formalismos y dígame ¿cómo se encuentra Tatsuya? tiene mucho que no lo veo

\- Oyaji se encuentra muy bien, ha estado muy ocupado con todos los negocios y otros asuntos

\- Sí, lo entiendo, estoy igual y con toda esa parafernalia política que hay en Corea, pues aún más trabajo, lógicamente eso me trae muchos beneficios, por eso no me quejo, pero me absorbe totalmente - presumía el empresario coreano, el joven ojiazul aparentaba interés

\- ¿Y tú muchacho? supe de buena fuente que estás estudiando, me interesa saber qué - preguntó bastante curioso el empresario coreano, internamente el ojiazul estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pero así eran estos asuntos de tediosos

\- Estudio Administración de Empresas en la Universidad de Tokio - contestó inexpresivo y el empresario coreano sonrió falso

\- ¡Que coincidencia! estaba pensando desde hace unos meses, en mandar a estudiar a mi hija Iseul Hye a esa Universidad, mi hijo mayor Seung Uk estudió en Corea, pero la Universadad no me convenció mucho, pienso que la educación en Japón es mejor - Ranma rodó los ojos para sus adentros, ya le quería enjaretar a la hija - y bueno me sentiría más tranquilo de enviarla para que estudie aquí sabiendo que no estará sola y que estará en buenas manos, con un joven responsable y honorable que la guíe, le ayude a adaptarse y le enseñe el idioma - presionó el empresario al ojiazul, que tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de salir lo más rápido posible, en cambio se contuvo y conservó su rostro inexpresivo

\- Lamento decepcionarlo, pero no soy buen maestro, carezco de paciencia y bueno tampoco creo correcto que su hija ponga su honor en duda al pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de un hombre comprometido, pero si le podemos dar solución, estoy seguro de que mi prometida y pronto esposa, estará encantada de ayudarle a su hija y brindarle compañía y guía, ella es muy paciente, agradable e inteligente - dijo con satisfacción (pensar en su prometida lo ponía de mejor humor) y con toda la intención de desafanarse del asunto sin tener que esforzarse demasiado, el empresario coreano forzó una media sonrisa, para nada feliz con la respuesta del ojiazul, pero tampoco podía expresarle desacuerdo verbalmente

\- Cambiando de tema, tal vez les interese invertir en una televisora coreana, actualmente las empresas de entretenimiento televisivo están dejando jugosas ganancias y esto les brindaría la oportunidad de expandirse a otras áreas, podrían empezar con poco a modo de prueba ¿qué le parece señor Saotome? - el ojiazul seguía inexpresivo, ahora también quería meterlo en otros rollos en los que ni de chiste se meten, esto se estaba haciendo tedioso y tenía otros asuntos que resolver

\- Lo consideraremos, el asunto del entretenimiento conlleva más aspectos en los que debemos poner atención, un error y se derrumba, tal vez podríamos empezar a investigar sobre las mejores opciones en base a su sustentabilidad y de eso calcular nuestras posibilidades - la respuesta diplomática pero vaga del ojiazul dejó confundido a el empresario coreano, el que lo haya dicho demasiado rápido tampoco era un factor que lo ayudara a comprender que era lo que el ojiazul quiso decir, por lo que solo atinó a mirar a Ranma confundido ¿era un sí o un no?; Ranma en cambio estaba buscando la forma más rápida de salir de ahí, ya se había quedado más de lo necesario, así que sin que el empresario coreano se diera cuenta y por supuesto mirando lo más discretamente posible hacia abajo donde ya tenía su celular y mientras daba su vaga respuesta programó la alarma de su celular para fingir que era una llamada importante (ese Kenshin se las iba a pagar, siempre andaba de inoportuno con sus constantes llamadas y cuando lo necesitaba ni un maldito mensaje le mandaba para sacarlo de esa incómoda reunión)

\- Eh bueno si quiere, podemos concertar otra cita para valorar el panorama - dijo el empresario coreano, y por fin la alarma del teléfono de Ranma se escuchó, miró con disculpa al hombre frente a él y según él contesto la "importante llamada"...

.

* * *

.

\- Akane ¿estás feliz? - preguntó una curiosa y sonriente Kasumi; Akane le ayudaba a lavar y secar los utensilios que Kasumi ya no ocupaba mientras su hermana mayor cocinaba la comida - al fin Ranma se decidió a dar el paso ¿cómo te sientes hermanita? - Akane se sonrojó

\- Bueno Kasumi yo... - suspiró - si tengo que ser sincera, he estado esperando por mucho tiempo esto, pero tengo muchos nervios, miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño o imaginaciones mías...

\- Oh hermanita, todo está bien, todo esto es real, disfrútalo - la animó Kasumi

\- Gracias Kasumi - le dijo con una gran sonrisa Akane

\- Ya se lo merecían después de tanta dificultad, yo sólo deseo que seas muy feliz - Akane conmovida por los buenos deseos de su hermana mayor, dejó libres de sus manos y abrazó cariñosamente a su hermana mayor, después de unos momentos se soltaron y reanudaron lo que estaban haciendo

\- ¿Y tu Kasumi? ¿cuándo te decidirás a encontrar tu felicidad? - ahora fue el turno de Kasumi para sonrojarse y Akane sonrió ladina - ¿Kasumi? ¿no me digas que..? ... ¡Oh por Kami! ¡Kasumi! Cuéntame...

\- Yo es que... - Akane la miró con súplica y Kasumi suspiró derrotada - bueno, el viernes pasado fui a devolverle al doctor Tofu el libro que me prestó y le llevé galletas como agradecimiento por sus amabilidad... cuando llegué a su clínica, no ví a nadie, lo busqué en su consultorio y no estaba, fui a la cocina y tampoco... lo encontré (en el dormitorio de los pacientes) muy cerca de una joven, que nunca había visto, y pensé que era su novia, dejé caer las galletas y el libro, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta que escucharon el ruido al caer las cosas que traía en las manos, entonces se separaron y comencé a disculparme por la intromisión y después salí corriendo, pero unos metros antes de poder llegar al vestíbulo de la clínica me detuvo el doctor Tofu y después me abrazó - Kasumi se sonrojó intensamente y Akane estaba conteniendo el aliento - me dijo que ella era una enfermera practicante y que se había lastimado con la puerta de vaivén que está en la cocina y que la estaba vendando... - Kasumi suspiró - me sentí tan tonta... y después de eso él... me besó - Kasumi sonrojada al máximo se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y Akane estaba con los ojos muy abiertos - Oh Akane, fue tan tierno y maravilloso... después del beso me confesó que me quiere y me pidió ser su novia... y yo le dije que sí - Akane dió un gritito de emoción - y el domingo tuvimos nuestra primera cita... fue tan tierno... nos la pasamos tan bien... - relató entre suspiros enamorados la mayor

\- Kasumi ¡que felicidad! - dijo muy emocionada Akane, se sentía feliz porque su hermana mayor al fin pudiera estar con el hombre que tanto quiere...

.

* * *

.

El chico eternamente desorientado estaba sumido en sus recuerdos, después de haber logrado salir de la casa de los Tendo (después de cuatro horas de dar vueltas y más vueltas y en el proceso llamar a Musse para poder hablar con él), se fue a sentar en la parte trasera del Dojo (pensando en que estaba frente a la entrada del Dojo), miraba ausentemente su alrededor y de vez en cuando suspiraba, en esos precisos instantes el recuerdo del día en que se dió cuenta que Ranma era todo un desconocido para él, se le vino a la mente... 'estaba llegando al Instituto Furinkan (se matriculó a mitad del segundo año del instituto así que también quedó en el mismo grupo de Ranma y Akane, y todo porque se dió cuenta de que necesitaba con urgencia ponerse a estudiar si pretendía ser un buen partido para su amada Akane, tampoco iba a dejársela tan fácil al pesado de Ranma) después de andar perdido y dando vueltas y vueltas buscando el instituto (que le podía hacer? su sentido de la orientación era nulo), por fin alcanzaba a visualizar el edificio, así que se apresuró a llegar; ésa semana especialmente se la pasó de lo más tranquilo, puesto que había compartido mucho tiempo a solas con Akane, platicaron de muchas cosas, fueron a algún parque o al centro comercial, hicieron los deberes juntos, fueron al cine y él estaba muy emocionado porque se sentía cada vez más esperanzado con la posibilidad de que Akane albergará algún sentimiento romántico por él y sin el pesado de Ranma (que según se había ido a un viaje de entrenamiento con Musse, a quién sabe dónde y al que no fue porque no lo invitaron, bueno, nunca lo invitaban pero de una manera u otra siempre terminaba acompañándolos en sus viajes de entrenamiento y eso en parte le dolió y le extrañó, pero no le dió importancia al ver lo que podía conseguir con Akane, esta era su oportunidad de avanzar y adelantársele a Ranma) rondando por ahí, todo estaba a pedir de boca, pero para su sorpresa e infortunio, vió que precisamente ése día que planeaba dar un gran paso, Ranma estaba de regreso, lo vió despreocupadamente recargado en el marco de la puerta de entrada al edificio y lo saludó (por cortesía) pero el ojiazul no le regresó la atención, es más ni siquiera dió muestras de haberlo visto u oído, el rostro de Ranma no denotaba expresión alguna, así que extrañado continuó caminando pero en algún momento fijó la mirada con la del ojiazul y tuvo que aceptar que le dió miedo, de ese tipo de miedo que te obliga a alejarte lo más lejos posible y lo más rápido que puedes y de no atravesarte en el camino de él jamás, pero en cambio lo que hizo fue contener la sensación y pasar del ojiazul lo más airado que pudo y continuó hasta las escaleras que lo llevaban a la tercera planta (donde se encontraba su aula), todo continuó en incomoda rutina y a la hora del almuerzo, para su desgracia fue a dar a la azotea, otra vez se había desviado del camino, pretendía ir a la cafetería, donde Ranma lo veía desde el barandal con la sonrisa más tétrica que había visto en su corta existencia, era cómo si se estuviera burlando de él por desconocer algo que el ojiazul sí sabía y le dió la impresión de que eso sería sólo el comienzo (y no tenía idea de cuánta razón tenía al pensar eso), pero como no tenía intenciones de hablar con Ranma, continuó con la búsqueda de la cafetería, tenía mucha hambre y quería comer antes de que sonará el timbre, pasaron las clases con un poco más de fluidez y por fin llegó la hora de la salida, se despidió de su amada Akane y hasta que perdió de vista a su amor imposible y sus amigas volteó para ver si veía a Ukyo, quería pedirle un favor, pero en cambio vió a Ranma en actitud sospechosa y que tomaba una dirección desconocida y guiado por un impulso lo siguió, olvidando sus intenciones anteriores de buscar a Ukyo; llegaron a un lugar bastante concurrido, era un parque bastante alejado, se dió cuenta que Ranma ya no traía puestas sus ropas chinas, sino un elegante traje negro y eso lo desconcertó, porque no se dió por enterado en el momento que eso ocurrió, Ranma continuó caminando por el parque hasta que se acercó a una banca donde estaba un matrimonio maduro y de aspecto aristocrático, rodeados a unos metros y en diferentes puntos, por 8 hombres de traje negro con lentes oscuros y auriculares, los guardaespaldas, la verdad eran muy llamativos, pensó, la señora inmediatamente se levantó y abrazó al ojiazul y él le correspondió, después de unos momentos se separaron y la señora volvió a sentarse, Ranma les hizo una respetuosa reverencia a ambos y hablaron de cosas que no pudo escuchar debido a la distancia, después de unos veinte minutos, el ojiazul hizo otra reverencia y uno de los guardaespaldas (el más cercano) se acercó a Ranma y le entregó un paquete que el ojiazul tomó y guardó en su mochila, en ése momento en que guardaba el paquete sintió la pesada mirada de Ranma fija en él y en el momento se paralizó al ser descubierto espiándolo, dos de los guardaespaldas notaron lo que el ojiazul miraba con atención y comenzaron a acercarse al chico de la banda amarilla, él realmente estaba asustado de lo que sea que fuera a pasarle, todo eso le daba mala espina, pero Ranma les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran, los guardaespaldas asintieron y regresaron al lugar donde anteriormente estaban parados y después el ojiazul le sonrió burlón y se fue con dirección desconocida, él en cambio se quedó ahí clavado viendo como el matrimonio que estaba en la banca se puso de pie y flanqueados por los guardaespaldas subieron a unos autos totalmente negros y se fueron, toda esa escena le trajo muchas preguntas a su cabeza y que se quedaron flotando ahí por un buen rato, pero por más vueltas que le diera al asunto no le encontraba una explicación y eso tampoco lo dejaba muy tranquilo que digamos; no supo en qué momento fue que empezó a caminar a su casa, pero estaba frente a la casa de sus padres (la suya también pero por andar tanto tiempo perdido a duras penas la reconocía), entró a la casa y se descalzó, después buscó las flechas de color naranja que le indicaban el camino hacia la cocina (les tomo como diez años a sus padres hacer eso, pero era una forma segura de andar por la casa sin perderse por estar buscando el baño o la recámara o la salida, así que hicieron los caminos con flechas de diferentes colores para simplificar la búsqueda), llegó a la cocina en búsqueda de su madre para saludarla pero no la encontró, vió unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el suelo y pensó que su madre pudo haberse cortado con el cuchillo mientras preparaba la comida, limpió la sangre con un trapo y después fue a la habitación de sus padres (siguiendo el camino con las flechas azules), pero no estaba tampoco, buscó por todas las habitaciones y nada, él ultimo lugar en el que buscó fue el baño, no encontró a nadie, pero vió que también ahí había gotitas de sangre, suspiró, limpió con papel la sangre y pensó que tal vez sus padres habían salido de la casa y andaban dando vueltas por toda la cuidad buscando la farmacia o el mercado (no le parecía extraño, el sentido de desorientación era cosa de familia), así que decidió hacer lo suyo y fue de regreso a la cocina, bebió agua y sacó ingredientes para prepararse algo sencillo de comer, miró unos momentos a través de la ventana que tenía vista a la calle y vió pasar a Musse y a ¿Ranma? vestidos totalmente de negro, llevaban sus mochilas y ¿Katanas?, ellos iban muy sonrientes y despreocupados, pero a él se le vino a la cabeza lo que vió cuando lo espiaba, bueno desde que llegó al Instituto el ojiazul estaba muy raro ¿qué era lo que había pasado a Ranma?...'

\- ¡Ryoga! tu clase comienza en cinco minutos - apuró el Señor Tendo, sacando de sus recuerdos al chico eternamente desorientado - yo te llevo porque si no... - dejó la oración sin terminar y prácticamente arrastró a Ryoga hasta el interior del Dojo, donde el grupo de alumnos lo esperaban ansiosamente, temían que se hubiera perdido (por enésima vez) de nuevo y tendrían que buscarlo por todo Nerima (si bien les iba, porque si no era más lejos), para al final tener que aplazar la clase, de ellos mismos, del siguiente grupo y así sucesivamente, pero al ver que el Señor Tendo les ahorró la búsqueda soltaron un suspiro de alivio generalizado, Ryoga les saludó y comenzó la clase sin más preámbulos...

.

* * *

.

Aun tenía tiempo para poder terminar de coordinar el cargamento que venía de China, esperaba que no le salieran con cosas esta vez porque su humor no lo toleraría, además él no era su hermano su tolerancia era nula en esos aspectos, con esos pensamientos hizo un par de llamadas más para supervisar todo, cuando estuvo un poco más conforme con toda la operación se dió cuenta que unos dudosos ojos verdes lo miraban fijamente, levantó una ceja interrogando a Musse, el ojiverde dudó por unos momentos más y después se decidió a hablar

\- Ranma ¿seguro que te vas a casar? - preguntó y el ojiazul frunció el ceño

\- Sí, me voy a casar... pero eso no es lo que me querías decir ¿qué es? - el ojiverde hizo una mueca - dime... ...oye dime ¿de qué se trata? si no me dices cómo voy a saber lo que quieres saber, no soy adivino - el ojiverde resopló

\- Ya, ya ... te voy a decir, quiero que me escuches, nada de alterarse y ponerse a gritar como vendedor ambulante - el ojiazul rodó los ojos pero lo instó a continuar - bueno, hace rato me habló el chico cerdo - soltó Musse de repente y el ojiazul afiló la mirada y endureció la expresión - me dijo que quiere hablar conmigo, se escuchaba un poco desesperado, no me dijo sobre qué quiere hablar, pero como tú ya lo dejaste sin trabajo, lo más seguro es que me pida empleo o alguna recomendación para algún trabajo... yo sé que lo detestas y definitivamente en mi restaurante no lo voy a meter porque eso sería un desastre, pero tú y yo sabemos que es perfecto para el puesto que tenemos vacante...

\- Que parte de "no quiero verle la maldita cara al cerdo ese" no comprendiste Musse - dijo el ojiazul amenazante y entre dientes

\- Pues si quieres no tratas con él tú, lo hago yo, solo será por un tiempo, después "adiós" y el chico cerdo se esfuma... además ya sabe que estamos metidos en esto, si acepta sabe que hay consecuencias - el ojiazul miraba claramente disconforme a Musse

\- No, no es de fiar, no lo soporto y él y su "ética" me van a traer claros problemas

\- Ranma, mira yo la hago como de intermediario, Kotaro va a ser quién esté pendiente de él, porque yo no tengo como que muchas ganas o tiempo para hacerlo, obviamente tú vas a ser su jefe y tendrá que obedecer lo que tú ordenes, pero tampoco nos adelantemos tanto, aún no he hablado con él, de todas formas voy a plantearle la idea y ya luego vemos, ¿eso está mejor? - el ojiazul lo miró glacialmente - perfecto, me voy, los dos tenemos cosas que hacer y poco tiempo, nos vemos hermano - dijo Musse ignorando la cara de odio que tenía Ranma en esos instantes y salió de la elegante oficina donde se encontraban planeando operaciones, caminó presuroso por pasillos, salió del edificio y después buscó su auto, subió en él y se marchó con dirección a su restaurante en Nerima.

En cambio, Ranma se quedó con el coraje atravesado, no le parecía pero para nada tener que emplear a Ryoga en un puesto que era su total responsabilidad, ni siquiera para poder fastidiarlo lo contrataría, pero necesitaban a alguien ahí ¡ya!, el tiempo se les venía encima y debían tener todo listo y preparado, y eso le jodía más... revisó unos documentos que tenía en su escritorio, los leyó e hizo modificaciones en algunos, su celular comenzó a sonar, vió el número y contestó la llamada de mejor humor

\- Dime cariño - dijo con voz sensual, quería poner nerviosa a su prometida y claro que lo logró, escuchó un casi imperceptible jadeo de sorpresa de ella

\- Ho-hola Ranma - el ojiazul sonrió ladino - yo eh, bueno quería saber si bueno... ¿estás muy ocupado? - la pobre Akane no podía hablar coherentemente y el ojiazul soltó una risa muy varonil, poniendo aún más nerviosa a la chica

\- Cariño, ya te he dicho que para ti no estoy ocupado y que te tengo todo el tiempo del mundo - escuchó la risita nerviosa de Akane y ensanchó la sonrisa al imaginársela toda sonrojada - dime ¿necesitas algo?

\- ¿Yo? no, no, es que bueno quería saber, bueno no yo, Kasumi, quería saber si vas a comer aquí - decía nerviosa

\- Yo también deseo verte cariño... y sí, voy a ir a comer a la casa... lo que yo quiero saber es si tú me vas a dar mi postre - dijo provocativamente

\- ¿Qué? ¿postre? - dijo desconcertada - pues de camino a casa podrías comprar una tarta o algo para que comas postre - el ojiazul se dió un manotazo en la frente, su novia no entendió la insinuación descarada que le hizo

\- Sí cariño, ya veo que compro en el camino - dijo un poco resignado - pero después de la comida tengo un asuntito que arreglar contigo - no iba a rendirse

\- Oh bueno, está bien, nos vemos en un ratito Ranma

\- Nos vemos cariño - y cortó la llamada, el ojiazul dió un largo suspiro, su Akane era tan inocente, pero así le gustaba así que ¿qué le iba a hacer? naadaa...

.

* * *

Bueno he aquí otro capítulo... espero que les guste y me digan en sus Reviews ¿que tal?, creo que ya se van quitando un poco las dudas y se va sacando el cobre ¿no?... también me gustaría saber si los capítulos están bien así o los quieren más lagos o mas cortos

**KattytoNebel, nancyricoleon, akane-kun19, the-girl-of-pig-tailed, janny, Ana, pame, ****Guest**, muchas-muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me gustaría seguir viendo en sus comentarios si les está o no gustando la historia, para toda la gente que está leyendo echenme sus Reviews son todos bienvenidos...

Les mando muchos saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo


	7. Chapter 7

Necesitaba tener todo en extremo orden, su jefe estaba de un humor insoportable y él no estaba como para tener que ejecutarse una más de sus crisis neuróticas, tampoco es que estuviera encima de él presionándolo, pero le bastaba el recuerdo de lo que sucedía cuando no se acataba una orden para que no le dieran ganas de perder el tiempo o de aplazar las órdenes, no le hacía muy feliz tener un final como el de Toshiro, no señor, él apreciaba su vida y su, aún intacto, pellejo...

\- Tengo que llevar unas cosas a la bodega de ensamblaje, vamos Kotaro - el aludido levantó una ceja - ahí verás a tu "querido" jefe y yo por fin, dejaré de traerte como carga

\- Tampoco es que haya sido gratificante tu compañía - lo dijo Kotaro con indiferencia y Kenshin lo miró con indignación pura

\- Ahh no sí, el señor congenialidad ha hablado - espetó sarcástico, Kotaro ignoró olímpicamente el comentario de su compañero y después ambos caminaron hacia el auto aparcado, subieron y Kenshin comenzó a conducir

.

* * *

.

\- La Señora Saotome me ha enviado para poder comenzar con la organización de tan especial evento - se presentaba una señora de apariencia extravagante y de unos 30 y picote de años, Kasumi, que fue quién la recibió (como de costumbre en esa casa) con una sonrisa, en esos momentos ya estaban dentro de la casa y le escuchaba atenta - me pregunto ¿quién es la esplendorosa novia? - preguntó curiosa la organizadora de eventos

\- ¡Oh por supuesto! es mi hermanita menor, Akane, ahora mismo la llamo, espere un minuto por favor - dijo con amabilidad Kasumi para después salir de la estancia para ir por Akane, que estaba en su habitación, la organizadora de eventos tomó un sorbo de té, que previamente Kasumi le había servido

\- ¡Estoy en casa! - gritó desde la entrada un recién llegado Ranma, una vez se descalzó, entró a la casa y vió a la extravagante mujer sentada tomando el té, el ojiazul en las manos traía un par de tartas de frutas, y se extrañó de ver a la mujer ahí pero recordó que le había pedido a su madre el favor de enviarles a la planificadora de eventos y entonces sonrió de medio lado, le agradecería más tarde a su Santa Madre por la eficacia - Buenas tardes - saludó el ojiazul a la organizadora de eventos y ella de regreso le hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo acompañada de una sonrisa - supongo que usted es la organizadora de eventos

\- Sí, así es... Hashida Izumi, a sus órdenes señor...

\- Saotome, Ranma Saotome

\- Oh, mucho gusto, es un verdadero placer al fin conocer al hijo de mi querida y muy estimada Nodoka Saotome

\- Igualmente... señora Hashida

\- OH... jejeje... no tienes que ser tan formal, puedes llamarme Izumi, no soy tan mayor, casi somos de la misma edad jejeje - el ojiazul levantó una ceja - entonces si no me equivoco y basándome en lo que me dijo mi querida Nodoka, tú debes ser el fabuloso y esplendoroso novio ¿verdad?... te pareces mucho a ella y eres muy apuesto - Ranma estaba empezando a incomodarse con el examen exhaustivo que le estaba haciendo la mujer al mirarlo (comérselo con la mirada)

\- Eh sí, supongo que mi madre ya le mencionó que la boda será al estilo tradicional - el ojiazul desvió el tema

\- Sí, por supuesto, les organizaré algo hermoso, ya investigué el clima y el viernes tendrá una temperatura ideal, ya verás que todo será espectacular, tengo visualizado todo - decía la mujer con emoción y el ojiazul solo asintió

\- Eh sí... ¿ya fue alguien por mi prometida? - preguntó visiblemente incómodo

\- Oh.. sí, una adorable joven me recibió y fue por ella - Ranma asintió de nuevo, la verdad es que ya no quería estar más tiempo expuesto ante el escrutinio de la extravagante mujer, se sentía como si fuera comida o algo así

\- Bueno, entonces dejaré esto en la cocina... ahora regreso - dijo como excusa para librarse del incómodo ambiente y fue directo hacia la cocina

\- Por supuesto, no hay problema - decía la extravagante mujer, mientras miraba con placer la retaguardia (el trasero apachurrable) del incómodo ojiazul, que, por cierto, estaba a punto de arrepentirse de haberle pedido a su madre que le enviara a la planificadora de eventos

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Ya no soporto más! - gritaba un histérico chico de cabellos castaños cortos, ojos color miel, alto (1.80 m), de cuerpo atlético, facciones muy marcadas y masculinas - ¡Tú no tienes que aguantar a esa avara que no para de pedirme esto y aquello! ¡no más! ¡me niego a continuar con esa absurda misión suicida!

\- ¡No me interesa, te aguantas! Kumicho no se pondrá feliz al enterarse del drama que estás haciendo, mejor dicho ¡más te vale que no se entere! porque aparte de la arrastrada que te va a poner... ¡yo mismo te remato! - decía un exasperado Kenshin

\- ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo tú no la aguantas? haber... ¿por qué mejor no te ofreces tú para el puesto y lo ejecutas?... por supuesto que al principio todo va bien, pero después de un año de lo mismo ¡ya no la soporto más!... ella es... ¡es como el mismo infierno en la tierra! - continuaba quejándose el castaño

\- Ya te dije que te aguantas... te advertí claramente que no me ibas a dejar tirado este asunto y también te dije cómo era ella y tú aceptaste, es más dijiste: "es pan comido, además me conviene, igual y hasta emparento con los pesados", eso es lo que textualmente contestaste y ahora no me vas a salir con: ya no quiero... ¡a rajarse a su rancho! porque aquí ¡cumples porque cumples!... además es una mujer ¡por favor! - decía Kenshin inflexible y el castaño lo miraba con odio

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! pero que no se tratara de ti, porque ya te hubieras desafanado del asunto pero si rapidito - continuaba quejándose el castaño

\- No empieces a joderme Shota - amenazó Kenshin hastiado

\- ¡No me jodas tú! - le contestaba furioso el castaño, Kenshin resopló

\- Mira, aguanta un par de semanas en lo que veo cómo soluciono tu... situación, sin que el Kumicho se ponga neurótico ¿eso está mejor? - dijo con hastío

\- Aja, si se puede antes mejor, Nabiki es insufrible - Kenshin asintió...

.

* * *

.

\- Quiero que una vez esté todo en los registros, dispongas inmediatamente de las dos propiedades, a Ranma no le interesa más que la casa y el Dojo, así que lo demás podemos incluirlo en los planes - indicaba el Oyabun a su Shingiin - ahora cuando termines con lo de los Sawai, me enseñas todo y traes al Kaikei, para que me hagan un resumen con todo el inventario disponible, también porque necesito replantear y reorganizar las operaciones en cada caso

\- Como usted disponga Oyabun - decía el Shingiin (era más tracalero y mañoso que Happosai multiplicado por diez y por esa misma razón era el mejor en todo Japón)

\- Bien Yukito, espero que en cuatro días lo tengas todo listo - el Shingiin asintió

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Turco, acomoda todo este desastre! ya te lo había dicho - ordenaba un frustrado Musse - toda esta merca era para que tú la distribuyeras - el ojiverde delimitó el equivalente a dos toneladas de marihuana - y esto es para que lo envíes mañana a primera hora a Hiro, el va distribuir esto - delimitó el equivalente a 15 toneladas de cocaína

\- Disculpa, ya lo había olvidado - decía Turco un poco apenado

\- ¡Pon más atención! ¡demonios! que si esto no sale como te dije, me las pagas como nuevas ¿eh Turco?, ni un error más porque si Oyaji me jode, ¡ustedes junto conmigo!... ¡ahora muévete, que no tengo tu tiempo! - ordenaba molesto el ojiverde, ése día en especial se le estaba haciendo largo, pesado y tedioso, sacó su celular, marcó un número y esperó a que le contestaran - ¿Hikari?... hola nena, oye te necesito en veinte minutos, espérame en la puerta y con lencería muy sexy... ... por supuesto... ... claro... ... eso me encanta ... ... ahgrr gatita traviesa... ...veinte minutos - y cortó la llamada, tenía una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro, en ése momento dió un par de indicaciones más a un hiphopero y después salió del restaurante que estaba abarrotado de gente, subió a su auto y se fue con dirección al departamento de Hikari que estaba en el centro de Suginami...

.

* * *

.

\- Dígame Saotome ¿no cree que esto está un poco fuera de control?

\- Sí Tendo, esto está saliéndose de nuestras manos

\- Y entonces ¿por qué no hace algo Saotome?

\- Pues porque bien lo puede hacer usted Tendo

\- ¡Saotome, no tiene vergüenza! es su deber como invitado de ésta casa acomedirse, así que vaya y pregunte qué le pasa

\- No Tendo, hágalo usted, ésta es su casa y como anfitrión le corresponden esas responsabilidades...

Mientras éste singular par se hacía guaje, Ryoga Hibiki, estaba dando un espectáculo digno de lástima mundial, el chico eternamente desorientado, no pudo soportar más y estaba descargando su furia por todo el Dojo, al mismo tiempo que maldecía, gritaba, destruía (lo que se le atravesara, total, él siempre terminaba reparando todo sin importar si lo había hecho o no), lloraba (amargamente), en fin se trataba de un colapso mental-emocional, frente a los dos patriarcas (Soun y Genma), los alumnos (de la clase que había terminado y los de la siguiente, que estaban esperando su clase que debió empezar una media hora atrás, pero que nadie se atrevía a pedir, puesto que el espectáculo, era penoso, pero entretenido), unos cuantos colados (acompañantes de algunos alumnos, que se suponía no debían estar ahí pero como no tenían nada mejor que hacer, pues...) y un par de vecinos descarados que alcanzaron a escuchar desde la calle y se metieron a ver qué pasaba (eran los típicos e infaltables chismosos-metiches de la colonia)...

Todo ese asunto se debía a que Ryoga presenció, para su mala fortuna, el momento en que Ranma llegó a la casa... el ojiazul lo miró con desdén y después de una batalla de miradas en la que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse, le dijo (para provocarlo)... "lástima P-chan, desde mañana te quedas sin trabajo... ¡qué patético! solo, sin novia, sin trabajo, sin dinero, sin recomendaciones, sin amigos... ahh no me das ni tantita envidia... ya ves todo eso te pasa por cerdo aprovechado, bueno, aunque tal vez te sirva un poco de consuelo saber que no tienes a nadie que dependa de ti, eso en verdad sería catastrófico en tu situación", cuando terminó de burlarse el ojiazul, entró en la casa, dejando a un encolerizado Ryoga, que estaba que se desbordaba en sentimientos y deseos negativos en contra de Ranma, tenía toda la intención de seguirlo pero sabía que se perdería antes de poder encontrarlo y darle su merecido (eso le dió aún más rabia), así que no encontrando mejor solución inmediata más que desquitarse con lo primero que se le atravesaba, se dispuso a darle un buen show al público espectador (anteriormente mencionado) sin importarle nada...

.

* * *

.

\- Consejero Kimura, por supuesto que estamos enterados de las deficiencias que tiene todo el armamento que los rusos le vendieron hace unos meses, lo que no comprendo es ¿que tiene que ver eso con nosotros? - decía Musse con falsa confusión, el Consejero reprimió toda la exasperación que ese comentario le provocó. Se armó de paciencia infinita

\- Señor Saotome, verá... lo que necesito es que alguien, nos haga el favor de sacar toda esa chatarra de aquí, el Fiscal está metiendo las narices en éste asunto en específico y yo no puedo arriesgar mi posición por esa nimiedad ¿entiende? - el ojiverde levantó una ceja - el caso es que el Fiscal Igashida no va a dejar de fastidiar y ustedes son excelentes quitando del camino los pequeños inconvenientes... como bien sabrá mi campaña no puede verse empañada, a estas alturas va todo a pedir de boca y no puedo permitir que nada me la eche abajo por nimiedades - explicó el Consejero

\- Podría hacerlo - dijo Musse pensativo - pero ya está enterado de que eso es dinero...

\- Por supuesto...

\- 20% no menos - estipuló el ojiverde

\- ¡Pero eso es mucho! - alegó alterado el Consejero, Musse hizo una mueca e hizo amago de levantarse para irse

\- Fue un... placer verle Consejero, le informaré a Oyabun que...

\- Noo, no, ¿cómo cree? jeje... siéntese. Podemos sacarle el máximo provecho posible, ¿qué le parece su 20% y un 5% para un servidor y mantenemos la amistad como hasta ahora? - dijo conciliador el Consejero, el ojiverde fingió pensarlo por unos momentos

\- Bien, trato - y ambos sujetos estrecharon las manos para sellar el convenio - lo mantendremos informado Consejero Kimura - decía un ojiverde satisfecho

\- Estaré pendiente entonces... mando mis respetos al Oyabun Tatsuya - dijo el Consejero y el ojiverde asintió para después salir del penhouse de un lujoso hotel de Shibuya, donde habían tenido su pequeña reunión express...

.

* * *

.

Un maniatado chico desorientado estaba encerrado en una habitación, a medio iluminar, tenía un poco de temor; sí, había pasado por cosas más extremas, pero esto era diferente, esta gente era mala, no iban a dudar en matarle y no estaba seguro de lo que podría ocurrirle en lo sucesivo, ninguno tendría ni un poco de remordimiento, por lo que no podía actuar sin pensarlo unas diez veces antes, después suspiró con abatimiento y se sumergió en otro de sus recuerdos...

'Había pasado un mes desde el regreso del "nuevo" Ranma (todo debido al disque viaje de entrenamiento) y todo parecía normal (aunque él tenía un sentimiento de angustia constante y no tenía la más mínima idea de a qué se debía), el día en el Instituto fue extrañamente rutinario... y por supuesto no pudo acercarse a su amada Akane pero ni a un metro, el odioso de Ranma parecía perro guardián, era incluso algo más que su sombra y estaba hartándose de esa situación, el ojiazul no estaba en mejores términos con Akane, continuaban peleando e insultándose por todo, solo que ahora Ranma no permitía que nadie le hablara, con excepción de Yuka y Sayuri, pero fuera de ellas nadie: hombres, mujeres, ni profesores, NADIE; ese comportamiento rayaba en lo absurdo, pero la única que lo ignoraba era Akane, le exasperaba que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que Ranma estaba haciendo... pateó al aire con coraje y cuando alzó el rostro lo que vió lo dejó impactado... Nabiki Tendo, la avariciosa, estafadora y perspicaz chica estaba dando un buen espectáculo, y nada más y nada menos que con el pato cegatón de Musse, y bueno... se estaban dando un agasajo que daba vergüenza verlos, les faltaban manos y bocas para tragarse y acariciarse y es que... ¡¿cómo era posible eso?! no podía entender como ése par estaba en... (miró a su alrededor para saber dónde estaban) ¿un laberinto? bueno, no estaban tan a la vista, pero en todo caso ¿qué no se suponía que el pato cegatón estaba detrás de la amazona loca de Shampoo? ¿en qué mundo subalterno estaba?... vió como la extraña pareja tomaba aire para continuar con su candente sesión de... lo mejor sería salir de ahí antes de que quedará traumatizado de por vida, lo cierto es que ver eso fue muy impresionante y perturbador...' caminó hacía su casa (eso le tomó media tarde), pero fue posible que llegara... ahora eran otros pensamientos los que ocupaban su mente... 'tenía un mes sin ver o saber algo de sus padres, sí estaba de acuerdo en que se perdían y que pasaban unos días para verlos en casa, pero ¿un mes y ni una llamada siquiera?... estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el timbre, quién fuera, lo tocaba con mucha insistencia, así que un poco molesto siguió las flechas amarillas (indicaban el camino a la puerta principal) y abrió... grande fue su desconcierto al ver a dos hombres con trajes oscuros, ambos con expresión seria, uno de los individuos sacó una identificación que le mostró al desconcertado chico mientras se presentaba

\- Buenas tardes, soy el Fiscal del distrito de Tokio, Akimaru Igashida y él es mi compañero el detective Maki Yamamoto y estamos buscando a Ryoga Hibiki ¿es usted? - el chico de la banda amarilla asintió y en su interior sintió como su corazón latía frenético y la sensación de opresión en el pecho no lo abandonó

\- Sííí soy yo - contestó inseguro y nervioso, ambos hombres lo miraron con sospecha, pero el chico no se dió por enterado

\- ¿Podemos pasar? - preguntó el Fiscal Igashida

\- Eh claro, pasen - Ryoga se hizo a un lado y ambos hombres ingresaron a la casa, después Ryoga los guió a la pequeña sala, les sirvió té y después se sentó esperando a que alguno de los recién llegados le dijera el motivo de su inesperada visita

\- Joven Hibiki - se aclaró la garganta el detective Yamamoto - queremos hacerle unas preguntas - el chico eternamente desorientado sintió un nudo en la garganta pero asintió

\- Cuéntenos Ryoga ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vió a sus padres? - preguntó sin rodeos el Fiscal, Ryoga sintió como se paralizaba, después de unos momentos se obligó a salir de su estupor para contestar a la pregunta

\- Pues tiene exactamente un mes - dijo con voz temblorosa y el detective anotó en una libreta - ¿por qué? ¿ha pasado algo con ellos? - preguntó con evidente angustia

\- Joven Hibiki, por favor serénese... díganos ¿notó algo extraño en las actitudes de sus padres antes de su desaparición? ¿alguna visita extraña? ¿alguna diferencia con algún vecino o conocido? - preguntó el detective

\- No, que yo sepa... tampoco los vi con comportamientos extraños

\- Bien, ¿sabe si su padre o madre tienen algún problema de deudas? - preguntó el detective

\- No

\- ¿No? o ¿no sabe? - preguntó el Fiscal

\- Bueno mucha pregunta y poca información, dígame de una vez ¿qué está pasando? - dijo Ryoga exasperado

\- Lo que esperamos de usted es su cooperación Ryoga - decía el detective Yamamoto, mientras que el chico de la banda amarilla los miraba con aprehensión - pero me temo que no será una noticia agradable - el detective suavizo la expresión y miró con compasión a Ryoga

\- Sus padres fueron encontrados muertos a orillas de un canal en las afueras de Tokio, no teníamos forma de contactar a alguien para que reclamara los cuerpos, puesto que no contaban con ninguna identificación, fue por medio del informe del forense y de su ayuda que pudimos dar identidad a los cuerpos - Ryoga no podía estar menos preparado para esa horrorosa noticia, todo lo que sentía previo a esto se multiplicó - los cuerpos fueron encontrados hace una semana y hoy que hemos tenido la certeza de sus identidades vinimos personalmente a hacer la notificación, también necesitamos que venga para confirmar que se trata de sus padres y poder entregárselos y usted haga lo pertinente... le hicimos esas preguntas para iniciar las averiguaciones correspondientes - Ryoga estaba destrozado, el Fiscal no tuvo pero ni un poco de consideración para darle semejante noticia - lo único que se pudo observar es que tenían pequeños cortes, hechos con Kodachis probablemente, pero lo suficientemente profundos para desangrarlos, según el informe de autopsia, murieron desangrados hace aproximadamente tres semanas - Ryoga a esas alturas no sabía si gritar, llorar, golpear o hacer qué, se sentía tan fuera de la realidad, pero a la vez todo era tan aplastante - Joven Ryoga ¿por qué nunca los reportó como desaparecidos? - la pregunta del Fiscal enfureció al destrozado chico

\- ¡¿Me van a decir que sospechan de mi?! ¡yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así a mis padres! - Ryoga gritó con dolor y enojo

\- No, por supuesto que no - trataba de calmarlo el detective - por favor, tranquilícese, lo que nosotros queremos es saber estas cosas para poder ayudarle a hacer justicia a sus padres y a usted - dicho esto el chico se quedó en silencio por un momento

\- Nosotros... - suspiró el chico soltando las lágrimas que había retenido desde el principio - somos muy desorientados, nos extraviamos con facilidad y pueden pasar días o semanas sin poder encontrar la casa, por eso no los reporté desaparecidos... creí-creí que estaban buscando el mercado - terminó por explicar con la voz quebrada por el llanto...'

El chico eternamente desorientado recordaba el fatídico día con dolor, había pasado año y medio de eso, pero era difícil de superar, hasta la fecha no había quedado esclarecido quién o quienes habían sido los perpetradores de los homicidios pero no perdía la esperanza de hacer pagar la injusticia.

Por estar tan pensativo no notó que alguien había entrado a la habitación...

.

* * *

.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor se preguntaba '¿cómo fue que terminó dentro de todo eso?... 'había estado ahí infinidad de veces durante los últimos 20 años, en el mismo lugar que estaba parado y frente a aquel imponente hombre, al que le debía todo el respeto y lealtad, si se ponía a analizar todo con detenimiento, resultaba que tenía al menos treinta años metido en el Gumi... cierto que era un muchacho cuando se inició e hizo el compromiso con el Oyabun, en ése entonces se dejó deslumbrar por todo lo que el ser parte del Gumi significaba, veía cómo su padre (que era un líder de familia) tenía poder, respeto y lealtad de los subordinados a su cargo (Wakasu, Kyodai y Shatei), ganaba buen dinero y tantas cosas más, así que cuando se convirtió en un adolescente y le hizo la propuesta su padre, aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, incluso le ofrecieron un puesto mejor que el que su padre tuvo, era un Shateigashira e incluso tuvo un ayudante, se sentía soñado, solo con el paso del tiempo se dió cuenta de que todo iba más allá, tenía que hacer cosas que espantarían a cualquier persona con algo de moral y decencia, tuvo que darse cuenta que él no era una una persona con buena fortuna y que le encajaba perfecto el dicho que tantas veces había escuchado de los hombres que iban y venían de su casa cuando era un niño y de sus propios subordinados: "nacidos para perder"... otras personas nacían con mejor fortuna, pero él no podía engañarse, no podía fantasear con cosas como esas, así que dejando todos esos sueños absurdos e inalcanzables se abrazó a lo que sí tenía, a lo que era, a lo que su destino le marcó desde el principio de los tiempos...' mientras pensaba en estas cosas, el Oyabun y él salieron de la oficina

\- Mi querido amigo, todo está saliendo como me dijiste - le dijo el Oyabun complacido

\- Entonces no hay por qué adelantarse... en cuánto el Nidaime contraiga nupcias, podremos dar el siguiente paso, no antes, eso podría traernos complicaciones

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Matsumoto, un par de meses de pasividad no nos vendrían mal - el aludido asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho por el Oyabun - nos daría ventaja...

\- Sí, el proyecto de Musse podría entrar en acción y la expansión sería inminente - declaró el Saiko komon (Matsumoto)

\- Nos da en algo en qué ocuparnos en lo que todo se acomoda - complementó el Oyabun

Después de esa corta conversación, el Oyabun y el Saiko komon, entraron en silencio al auto que los esperaba fuera del edificio, siendo escoltados por guardaespaldas

\- Llévanos a mi casa - le dijo el Oyabun al chofer, ahora se dirigió a su Saiko komon - dime Matsumoto ¿encontraste a Naoko Tendo?

\- Sí, en realidad no se alejó mucho - contestó el aludido - dispuse de un grupo de kumiin para que la vigilaran - el Oyabun asintió

\- Me parece que Soun Tendo, tendrá mucho que explicar entonces...

.

* * *

.

'Daba pasos largos, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y en lo que ahora le estaba pasando, todo era tan distinto, por supuesto que no lo vió venir, se preguntaba en ¿por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él?... fijo su mirada en el ojiazul que estaba frente a él, ya tenía un rato tratando de lograr su atención pero el ojiverde por estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos no lo notó, así que harto del ausentismo mental de su compañero el ojiazul se plantó frente a el ojiverde, y éste último a su vez frunció el ceño...

\- Mira Musse, no eres al único que le cayó de sorpresa la noticia ¿de acuerdo?... ¡demonios! yo tampoco me esperaba que las cosas fueran así, todo me parece confuso y si tengo que ser honesto, no es del todo mi agrado, pero a lo hecho pecho

\- Ya lo sé Ranma, estoy tratando de lidiar con esto, ¿te das cuenta que esto va a cambiar todo?

\- Sí, y para serte franco aunque no me agradó mucho, era lo que necesitábamos - el ojiazul lo miró con confusión - veámoslo desde ésta perspectiva... ya no vas a estar de esclavo de esas amazonas locas y aprovechadas, como si quieres quedarte o no, vas a poder ser autosuficiente, así que es tú decisión hacer lo que creas conveniente para ti - al ojiverde le pareció la posibilidad y Ranma notó eso y decidió continuar - bueno... dentro de poco terminamos el Instituto, y con éstas nuevas posibilidades económicas podremos continuar la Universidad, sin tener que presionarnos, vamos a poder tener un poco más de lujos, eso sí, por un corto período de tiempo tendremos que cuidar esta nueva situación y bueno mantenerlo un poco oculto ¿entiendes? lo digo para que no estén tratando de sacarnos dinero y podamos ahorrar, hay que pensar en nuestro futuro, después de todo por lo que hemos tenido que pasar innecesariamente lo creo justo... - dijo contundente

\- Entonces ¿ya no piensas continuar tu compromiso con Akane? - preguntó incrédulo el ojiverde

\- Por supuesto que sí, solo que voy a ser más precavido con las finanzas, la avara de Nabiki o el mantenido de Genma pueden exprimirme hasta dejarme sin un solo Yen, de por sí, se han aprovechado de una u otra forma y la verdad ya no les voy a pasar una más de sus estafas - dijo el ojiazul con molestia

\- Ya veo

\- Entonces ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

\- No lo sé con franqueza, pero de voy a hacer algo provechoso, lo voy a hacer - dijo el ojiverde con decisión...'

Mientras pensaba en esto Musse salía del departamento de Hikari, todo había cambiado desde ese entonces, bien se lo había dicho a Ranma, pero ni cómo negar que dentro de su mala fortuna, el destino los trataba bien... el ojiverde salió del edificio, atravesó el estacionamiento, localizó su auto, subió en él y fue directo a la bodega de ensamblaje...

.

* * *

.

Ranma estaba mirando ausentemente la televisión, tenía abrazada y en su regazo a Akane, estaba consciente de que esa noche tendría que confesarle algunas cosas, así que no pudo evitar recordar hechos de hace poco más de año y medio...

'Miraba la elegante y lujosa estancia de aquella desconocida mansión, no podía concebir, aún, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; fue a esa casa por la única y exclusiva razón (después de tanto tiempo y en secreto) de que su "desconocida e inlocalizable" madre, se presentó ante él dos días antes, el encuentro se dió a la salida del Instituto y después de la sorpresa inicial, lo llevó a un restaurante para comer y ahí le mostró un álbum de fotos en el que le demostró que en realidad era su madre, pero aclarada una duda, surgió una nueva, en algunas de las fotos aparecía Genma, realmente eran pocas, en otras aparecía su madre junto aun hombre totalmente desconocido para él, esas eran bastantitas y en algunas otras aparecía Genma junto al mismo hombre desconocido, que por cierto lo llevaba en brazos y que a primera vista el bebé (osea, Ranma mismo) estaba muy a gusto y feliz, el par de hombres adultos tenían algunas similitudes pero eran muy vagas, casi como si fueran primos o algo parecido, el ojiazul se preguntaba si era su tío, lo extraño era que su padre jamás lo mencionó, porque si aparecía en las fotos con ellos debía ser alguien cercano ¿no?, entonces ¿qué habrá sucedido para que su padre nunca lo mencionará pero ni por equivocación? ¿tendría que ver algo con su madre? porque todo eso era muy sospechoso. Nodoka ignorando los pensamientos de el ojiazul, le platicaba anécdotas acerca de su corta convivencia con ella y Ranma, guiado por un extraño sentimiento de confianza, le relató todo lo que recordaba de su niñez: el viaje de entrenamiento por China, de todos los lugares y personas que recordaba, de su maldición (tuvo que reunir todo el valor del mundo para confesar eso y cabe destacar que Nodoka estaba en extremo molesta, por lo que se ofreció a conseguir una solución a ése inconveniente, claro que también Genma iba a pagar caro por todo lo que lo había hecho pasar, pero ella solo lo pensó, no lo externó), también le contó algunas de las locas aventuras que pasó desde que llegó a Nerima, del compromiso que tenía con Akane (eso no la molestó en lo absoluto, a decir verdad, hablaría seriamente con el ojiazul acerca de eso, pero sería en otra ocasión), consecuente a ese compromiso y ya en mas soltura le hizo saber todo lo que sentía por ella (claro que él ni se enteró, solo hablaba), en sí, fueron más quejas que otra cosa: le dijo lo mala que era en las labores domésticas, que su comida era radioactiva, que su carácter era explosivo y violento, que peleaba por todo, que un montón de tontos la perseguían (haciendo énfasis en Ryoga, Kuno y Gosunkugi), de sus cambios drásticos de humor... Nodoka, siendo madre y mujer, captó perfectamente el trasfondo de todo el asunto, lo escuchaba con atención e interés.

Se les pasó la tarde y sin darse cuenta les dieron las 8 de la noche, por supuesto aún no estaban totalmente al día, por lo que Nodoka le pidió al ojiazul que la visitara en su casa, para que pudieran continuar hablando y también para aclararle muchas otras cosas, le entregó su dirección a Ranma y acordaron verse en dos días, se despidieron afectuosamente y cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar. Ranma estaba más confuso que nunca en su vida, pero al menos tenía una carga menos sobre su lomo, ahora era consciente de que su madre era real y que estaba ahí para él, por esa razón decidió sonreír y dejar todas las dudas a un lado, o por lo menos guardarlas por dos días, en lo que su madre se las aclaraba...

Ahora, ahí estaba en aquella impresionante residencia, en espera de que su madre se dignara a recibirle (ya llevaba cuatro tazas de té), mientras eso ocurría el ojiazul sufría una revolución interna, tenía tantos sentimientos que no sabía por cuál inclinarse, todo le parecía tan fuera de la realidad, tan confuso, tan avasallador, pero al mismo tiempo era como si fuese lo más normal del mundo... tal vez estaba tan acostumbrado a lo extraño y extremo, que ésta situación la estaba manejando como si fuera algún juego de niños o algo parecido... mientras estaba con esas cavilaciones, Nodoka, al fin, hizo acto de presencia, y con toda la tranquilidad y elegancia del mundo se acercó al ojiazul, le saludó efusiva y con una gran sonrisa, Ranma, por su parte, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir muestras de afecto y era de esperar, después de saber que creció de la forma en que lo hizo; el ojiazul no sabía qué hacer, qué decir o como sentirse y Nodoka lo notó, por lo que decidió no presionarlo

\- Ranma hijito, que bueno que estás aquí... ¿te fue difícil encontrar la casa? sé que no has venido a Meguro... - el ojiazul sonrió con suficiencia

\- No, fue muy sencillo dar con la dirección, ni que fuera un desorientado como Ryoga, ése sí que se hubiera perdido y, con algo de suerte, habría llegado dos semanas después - Nodoka al escuchar incrédula el comentario de su retoño, le escurrió una gotita de sudor por la sien

\- Ranma, no es para nada varonil que te burles de la desgracia del joven Hibiki - lo amonestó Nodoka recomponiendo su postura - seguramente el pobre chico la ha de pasar bastante mal con su... problemita de desorientación - Ranma sonrió afectado y asintió, no queriendo contradecirla, por lo que el ojiazul decidió cambiar el tema

\- Eh... ¿Cómo ha estado...? - preguntó el ojiazul dudando en si llamarla madre, señora, Nodoka y tardó tanto en decidirse que al final la pregunta quedó así, a secas; Nodoka sintió un pinchazo doloroso en el pecho ante la duda de Ranma, ella supo que él no sabía como llamarla, y dolió, pero no podía decir nada...

\- Muy bien hijo, desde que hablé contigo y pude comprobar que estás en perfecto estado a pesar de las condiciones, puedo decir que estoy bien - dicho esto Nodoka tomó una mano del ojiazul y la apretó con afecto, él le sonrió con culpa y ella negó con la cabeza, dió un suspiro profundo y continuó hablando - bueno, te he pedido que vinieras aquí por tres razones: 1ª para que sepas donde encontrarme; 2ª para que me visites más seguido y podamos conocernos y tengas la confianza de contarme cualquier cosa, ya sea que te preocupe o no, quiero estar más cerca de ti y 3ª para que te vayas familiarizando con ésta casa, porque solo si tú quieres y lo decides en algún momento, te vengas a vivir aquí conmigo - eso último le provocó un shock al ojiazul

\- Yo... yo

\- No tienes que decidirlo ahora Ranma, esto llevará tiempo, cuando te sientas listo y hayas hablado con Genma, entonces ya se verá ¿de acuerdo? - le aclaró para tranquilizarlo

\- Esta bien - dijo el ojiazul con reminiscencias de inseguridad

\- Ahora pasaremos drásticamente a otro asunto que seguramente va a cambiar muchas cosas, pero que es totalmente necesario que conozcas. Este tema no lo traje a colación en nuestro anterior encuentro pues me interesaba saber más de ti y porque sabía que sería mucho para entender y asumir, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos por partes hijito, esto va a ser muy... fuerte - decía Nodoka con aprehensión, el ojiazul asintió instándola a continuar hablando - bueno, entonces comenzaré por el principio, para que puedas entender todo más fácilmente... - Ranma estaba francamente intrigado, su madre había cambiado su expresión hacia una más adusta, casi como si estuviera molesta por algo - Vengo de una familia que si bien tiene gran poder económico y político, no ha sido siempre así, todo eso comenzó con mi padre, pero esa historia te la platicaré en otra ocasión, tengo solo una hermana y yo soy la mayor, esa fue la razón por la que cargué y cargo más responsabilidades y deberes para con mi familia, cuando cumplí los 16 años, mi padre hizo un acuerdo prematrimonial con un amigo de la familia, y por supuesto al principio me opuse e hice pasar muchos disgustos a mi padre, pero cuando vi la foto del que sería mi prometido, cambié de parecer, su nombre es Tatsuya Saotome - el ojiazul al escuchar eso quedó impactado y confuso - él y yo tuvimos varias citas y al conocernos y de común acuerdo decidimos casarnos. Cuando cumplimos tres meses de casados supe que estaba embarazada de dos meses, pero también me enteré que Tatsuya tenía un hermano de la misma edad que el pero menor por un par de meses, ése hermano era hijo de otra mujer, mi suegro lo había reconocido como hijo suyo y por lo tanto, llevaba el apellido Saotome, pero era Tatsuya quién llevaba todos los privilegios y responsabilidades por ser el hijo legítimo y el primogénito - llegado a éste punto el ojiazul estaba aún más confuso, pero la curiosidad ganó así que continuó escuchando a Nodoka - en realidad la forma en la que lo supe no fue muy ortodoxa, él hombre llegó en un estado deplorable: herido, sin posesión alguna y todo andrajoso, no había comido ni bebido nada; él me pidió de comer y de beber, alegando que era el hermano menor de Tatsuya, y bueno conmovida por la visión que ese pobre hombre daba, le permití la entrada a mi casa, le ofrecí comida y él me contó sobre su origen y la razón de que terminara en tan deplorable estado y pidiendo asilo en casa de su hermano. Tatsuya no estaba en casa, había viajado a Kobe por asuntos urgentes en sus negocios...

\- Pero entonces... ¿cómo Genma Saotome es mi padre si estabas casada con su hermano Tatsuya? - interrumpió el ojiazul movido por la imprudente curiosidad insatisfecha

\- Ranma, no es varonil tu falta de paciencia - amonestó Nodoka, al ojiazul le escurrió una gotita de sudor por la sien - en un momento aclararé tus dudas... como te decía, Tatsuya estaba de viaje y conforme pasaban los días, hice una pequeña amistad con Genma, dos semanas después mientras comíamos la cena, tuvimos una extensa plática, él me relataba sus viajes de entrenamiento y se nos pasó el tiempo, Genma esa noche tomó mucho sake y a altas horas de la madrugada en medio de risas me fui a dormir, ya no podía estar un minuto más despierta, me cambié de ropa y me dormí... a la mañana siguiente, sentí que alguien dormía a mi lado y en automático asumí que era mi esposo y me abracé a él, para mi desgracia, no era Tatsuya quien estaba conmigo en la cama porque al despertar noté a mi esposo sentado en una esquina de la habitación, mirándome con una expresión de demonio a punto de desatar el infierno, confundida miré a la persona que estaba abrazando y vi que era Genma... Oh Ranma, ése fue el problema de problemas, mi esposo me había encontrado en la cama con otro hombre, no importaba que estuviera vestida, ésa era una posición nada decente y además el olor a sake inundaba la habitación. Por supuesto Tatsuya no quiso escucharme, a Genma lo echó de la habitación y de la casa y a mí me gritó por mucho tiempo, no permitió que ninguno de los dos le explicara lo sucedido y del gran malentendido que se había formado ahí; después de eso todo se vino abajo, pasaron un par de meses y Tatsuya no me dirigía la palabra, no me miraba, me evitaba a toda costa e incluso dormía en otra habitación, yo tenía 17 años y estaba enamorada de mi esposo, lloraba todas las noches, porque me dolía todo lo que estaba pasando, porque además de todo el embarazo ya era notorio y eso causaba más furia en Tatsuya, sabía que él se sentía humillado y traicionado, llegó al punto de irse de la casa por un mes y cuando regresó, lo hizo con un Genma golpeado, estaba obligándolo a hacerse cargo de las "consecuencias" de la supuesta noche que habíamos pasado juntos y yo en un lapsus de ira, estupidez y desesperación me fui con Genma, solo bastó alejarme unas tres calles para quedar totalmente arrepentida del gran error que había cometido al salirme así de la casa, seguía cometiendo error tras error, así que solo esperé la oportunidad perfecta para alejarme de Genma, mientras él trataba de estafar a un hombre que vendía comida ambulante yo tomé un camino diferente, tenía tanto coraje y resentimiento contra Genma por causarme problemas que yo no necesitaba, tenía hasta un poco antes de su aparición una vida maravillosa y me maldecía una y otra vez por haberle dejado entrar a mi casa sin que Tatsuya estuviera de acuerdo y muchas cosas más eran lo único que habitaba mis pensamientos. Y así fue como con toda la humillación y vergüenza del mundo regresé a casa de mi padre con un muy notable embarazo de 4 meses, afortunadamente y dentro de toda mi desgracia mi padre no se encontraba en casa cuando llegué, de lo contrario me hubiera ido muy mal, mi padre tardó un mes en regresar a la casa, le conté a mi madre toda mi desgracia y me reprochó y regañó por las imprudencias que cometí, pero me apoyó y buscó la forma de hablar con Tatsuya pero él se negaba rotundamente, cuando regresó mi padre fue otro problema, me regañó y recriminó más cosas, me reprochó otras más y me obligó a que regresara con mi esposo, así que fui de regreso, acompañada de mi hermana y mi madre, pero Tatsuya había vendido esa casa y nadie podía darme información o indicio de dónde se encontraba y de nuevo regresé a casa de mi padre, mi madre había obligado a mi padre a escuchar todo lo que en realidad había ocurrido, entonces me pidió una disculpa por haberme regañado así y se dispuso a buscar a Tatsuya para que se pudiera aclarar y arreglar todo ese enorme malentendido; eso, por supuesto, llevó más tiempo del que pudimos pensar, parecía que a Tatsuya se lo había tragado la tierra y mi madre supo que Genma estaba rondando la casa porque una vecinas lo vieron y se lo informaron a mi madre pensando que era algún delincuente. El resto de mi embarazo pasó lentamente hasta que di a luz en casa de mi padre, tenía 17 años, ninguna experiencia y mi marido me había abandonado con un hijo y como resultado me sumí en una profunda depresión, trataba en lo posible por no hundirme, pero era difícil, aún con el apoyo y la ayuda de mis padres; dos meses después de haber nacido mi bebé, mi padre entró a mi habitación momentos después de haber alimentado a mi bebé y me pidió que le permitiera a su nieto porque quería mostrárselo a alguien, le entregué a mi bebé y dejé que se lo llevara y un rato después mi padre regresó con mi bebé y detrás de él Tatsuya, no había forma de saber que era lo que sentía pues su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo e inconscientemente me preparé para lo peor, tomé a mi bebé y lo sostuve con firmeza contra mi, mi padre salió de la habitación para que habláramos a solas, por un tiempo solo nos miramos a los ojos y a mí me pareció que pasaron horas hasta que Tatsuya se decidió a hablar "Tu padre me ha contado todo lo que ha sucedido desde ése día, he visto al niño y no puedo negarlo... es idéntico a mí... Te pido una disculpa por no haberte escuchado y por abandonarlos así, lo único que tengo en mi defensa es pensarme humillado y traicionado, ahora que sé todo esto no tiene razón de ser, tampoco va a cambiar lo vivido, pero dame la oportunidad de remediarlo" - Nodoka suspiró nostálgica - mi querido Ranma, no necesité que me dijera nada más y me deshice en llanto, lo perdoné casi inmediatamente, pero tampoco se lo dejé muy sencillo, él me había hecho sufrir y padecer muchas cosas, por lo que ésa vez fuimos más despacio, Tatsuya compró una nueva casa tres meses después de el reencuentro, mientras estuvimos viviendo en casa de mis padres y de nuevo comencé a ser feliz, también Tatsuya agregó al libro familiar el nombre de nuestro hijo

\- ¿Era niño?... ¿Cómo... cómo se llamó el bebé? - preguntó el ojiazul curioso

\- Saotome Ranma - dijo Nodoka mirando al ojiazul intensamente

\- ¡¿Cómo?!... entonces, entonces mi padre - decía el ojiazul visiblemente alterado y desubicado - pero si mi padre es Genma Saotome

\- Pues lo será de crianza... una bastante deficiente debo añadir, pero en realidad tu padre es Tatsuya Saotome, mi esposo, Genma Saotome es tu tío...

\- ¿Quée? - susurró el ojiazul casi fuera de sí, todo esto era cosa de locos

\- Pero, por favor permíteme terminar de contarte lo que pasó, todavía hay más - Ranma estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol... ¿todavía había más? pues que iba a ser ¿también resultaría que era primo de un dragón?... todo eso era demasiado, ¡era el más grande malviaje que había podido imaginar que escucharía!, Nodoka ignoró a propósito el drama que estaba a punto de montar su hijo y se apresuró a continuar con el relato, de una vez y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, eso ya no tenía porque ser guardado por más tiempo, era momento de que todo empezara a tomar el cause que se había formado años antes - bueno, nadie se había molestado en preocuparse por el paradero de Genma y muy pronto quedó a un lado y en el olvido, estaba muy a gusto con...'

\- Ranma... Ranma... ¡Ranma! - Akane trataba de hacer reaccionar al ojiazul, que estaba claramente ausente, y Ranma al escuchar el grito regresó abruptamente a la realidad

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó desorientado

\- Tu celular está sonando - le indicó Akane con desconcierto, Ranma se apresuró a sacar su celular de su pantalón (ya no estaba sonando cuando lo sacó), revisó de quién era la llamada y maldijo para sus adentros...

.

* * *

Y hasta ahí lo dejamos...

(antes que otra cosa pase les dejo el micro glosario para las palabras raras que usé)

_Shingiin:_ Abogado

_Kaikei:_ Contador

_Shateigashira:_ Jefe regional menor

_Kumicho:_ Jefe supremo

_Saiko komon:_ Consejero

_Nidaime:_ Heredero del Oyabun

_Gumi:_ Organización, grupo

_Kumiin:_ Miembros del gumi

_Wakashu:_ Líder menor

_Kyodai:_ Hermano mayor, dentro de una familia yakuza

_Shatei:_ Hermano menor, dentro de una familia yakuza

Pido mil disculpas por toda la tardanza, ahora sí que parece que lo hice de pestañas, pero con toda la presión de exámenes y trabajos finales pues el capítulo no salía, en fin, espero que les guste, a mí me gustó :)

Ahora voy con los Reviews, cuando los leí me emocioné mucho...

**akane-kun19 : **En primer lugar quiero agradecerte tu tiempo para leer mi historia y porque en cada capítulo te tomas la molestia de dejarme un Review, además siento mucho dejarte en la nebulosa permanente, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi imaginación no me lo permite. Para aclarar algunas de tus dudas, sí Ranma y Musse están metidos con los Yakuzas y no solo eso son jefesillos "pesados"; en cuanto al odio que se tienen Ranma y Ryoga, bueno, es que son varias cosas, antes solo tenían pequeñas fricciones, más adelante se verá la razón principal para que todo eso explotara y lo de Akane no fue un verdadero motivo para que terminaran de enemigos, pero si influyo para que todo el problema se agravara; el que además lo haya descubierto lo tiene sin el más mínimo de los cuidados, lo único de lo que se cuidaba era que Genma, Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi y Akane se enteraran de su "trabajo", los demás no importan y ya no digo más porque si no de aquí sale otro capítulo... cuídate y muchos saludos..

**Sav21samydeanspn:** Wow gracias por leer mi fic, me emociona saber que captan lo que trato de transmitir y el tenerlos intrigados forma parte de eso, por lo demás no puedo asegurara nada pero voy a ver que puedo hacer para hacer pagar las exageraciones e injusticias de estas personalidades tan... especialitas. Espero que te guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu lindo Review... muchos saludos

**yeki: **Hola! pues muchas gracias por decidirte a leer mi fic, me puso muy feliz tu Review... vaya mujer tantas dudas y demandas, pues si resultase que Ranma y Musse andan metidos en esos bussiness y prepárate porque vienen cosas más... fuertes. Lastimosamente a Ranma no le puedo quitar esa actitud y su lado macho y temperamental, las necesito, pero si puedo prometer que ya no va andar de mujeriego, ni tiempo va a tener de eso, y de Akane pues aún no decido si ponerla más abusada, voy a ver como soluciono eso y espero que un par de tus otras dudas se hayan resuelto con éste capítulo, te mando muchos saludos...

Para los lectores silenciosos, pues muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el fic, les agradecería mucho más si me dejaran un Review, de cualquier forma háganme saber si les gusta...

Les mando muchos saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...

**_ani-sempai_**


	8. Chapter 8

El chico eternamente desorientado por estar tan sumido en sus recuerdos no notó que alguien había entrado a la habitación, observó confuso a aquel individuo que caminaba en dirección a donde él se encontraba maniatado, no podía distinguir su rostro, el individuo continuó caminando hasta desaparecer en alguna parte y de pronto la luz iluminó la estancia...

\- No tengo idea de qué es lo que habrás hecho para que Ranma te encerrara aquí, pero debo suponer que lo hiciste enfurecer - dijo el individuo caminando de regreso, el chico de la banda amarilla reconoció la voz, para su desconcierto, sabía perfectamente quién era

\- ¿Musse?... tu, tu qué... - balbuceaba el chico maniatado, aún no podía ver al aludido, pero estaba totalmente sorprendido

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? bueno, eso es bastante simple, soy un "nacido para perder" - contestó el ojiverde con cínica simpleza, mostrándose finalmente ante el impactado Ryoga

\- Pero tú...

\- Deja de balbucear - le ordenó - los detalles no son de tu incumbencia... estoy aquí porque tú concertaste una cita para hablar conmigo esta noche, pero por otras razones de fuerza mayor tengo que adelantarla, por lo que ahora es el momento... ¿sobre qué querías hablar conmigo?

\- Yo, yo... ¿de verdad? ¿Tú también? ¿Desde cuando eres un yakuza? - el ojiverde rodó los ojos ante las preguntas entrometidas e indiscretas (a su parecer)

\- Hibiki, mi tiempo es valioso y mi paciencia no es infinita ¿vas a decirme o no? - dijo comenzando a impacientarse

\- ¿Eh? es que bueno yo no tenía idea de que... y bueno tu no parecías... pero lo eres - dijo un poco abatido

\- Dices puras incoherencias y no tengo tiempo para esto, así que tienes una última oportunidad... ... lo que necesitas es trabajo ¿cierto? - se contestó así mismo el ojiverde pues el chico de la banda amarilla no parecía reaccionar, Musse estaba atravesándolo con la mirada, el chico la única respuesta que pudo emitir como afirmación fue un simple asentimiento de cabeza - de acuerdo, trabajo en mi restaurante no voy a darte, no hay vacantes y tengo a mucha gente metida ahí (refiriéndose a los del gumi), con conocidos no puedo recomendarte pues lo que de momento necesitan son ingenieros, abogados... a menos que seas un político, y que nos lo hayas ocultado, no puedo serte de mucha ayuda, pero, si te urge, en el gumi hay una vacante y estarías muy bien ahí...

\- Yo no quiero meterme en problemas de esos - contestó tajante el chico de la banda amarilla

\- Que lástima - dijo con falsa expresión de pena - entonces no tiene ningún caso que continué aquí - dijo el ojiverde dando por terminado el asunto, comenzó a andar con dirección a la salida, pero se detuvo un momento antes de salir - por cierto, como consejo, si no vas a ayudar será mejor que tampoco estorbes, has tenido la mala fortuna de meterte con quién no debes, por lo que siempre supiste no era tuyo, hacer enojar a Ranma jamás será una buena idea, por lo que te digo, al menos si pretendes continuar en el mundo de los vivos por un tiempo más, que te alejes lo más que puedas y nunca regreses, ni te atravieses por casualidad en el camino - dijo seriamente el ojiverde, Ryoga estaba un poco desubicado, pero le contestó

\- No le tengo miedo - dijo airado el chico de la banda amarilla

\- Bueno, considerando lo "fácil" que fue para Ranma traerte y mantenerte cautivo, no estás en posición de hablar así, además hasta donde tengo conocimiento, ustedes ya sobrepasaron límites, Ranma ya no tiene intensiones de contenerse y tú ya no tienes nada que perder, por otro lado, y a diferencia tuya, Ranma... - decía el ojiverde reflexivo, cuando se vió interrumpido

\- Jefe, Kumicho está aquí - avisó un hiphopero al ojiverde, dejando al aire lo que estaba diciéndole al chico desorientado

\- Está bien, ya voy - el hiphopero asintió y los dejó de nuevo a solas, el ojiverde miró a Ryoga penetrantemente - supongo que si sales entero de ésta, serás inteligente y seguirás mi consejo, y si no, pues entonces... les das mis saludos a tus difuntos padres - dijo con cinismo, retomó su camino hacia la salida, dejando a un afectado Ryoga que lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados por la cínica afirmación...

.

* * *

.

\- Bien, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí, pensé que eran más difíciles de ubicar - decía monocorde el Oyabun, Ranma y Musse estaban un poco sorprendidos de verlo ahí (bodega de ensamblaje) - pero tampoco vamos a desaprovechar el encuentro... - los dos jóvenes lo miraban un poco confundidos - Matsumoto y yo hablamos y surgieron nuevos planes...

\- ¿Qué clase de planes Oyaji? - preguntó cauteloso el ojiazul

\- En realidad es muy sencillo - en esos momentos Kotaro y Kenshin entraban en la bodega silenciosamente, saludaron al Oyabun con un a respetuosa reverencia y después se pararon detrás de sus respectivos jefes - Musse ya que estás tan entusiasmado con tu proyecto de restaurantes, te doy la oportunidad de que lo hagas y ése será el medio perfecto para la expansión; Ranma, no soy tan desconsiderado para mantenerte trabajando en tu luna miel, los recién casados necesitan tiempo para... compartir; por lo que durante cuatro meses nos vamos a mantener pasivos, vamos a dejar que caiga por peso y entonces actuaremos implacables... - Ranma y Musse estaban sorprendidos, no se esperaban eso, de hecho creían que se haría todo lo contrario, pero como siempre, Oyaji les sacaba del camino trazado a última hora, "factor sorpresa" diría el turco

\- Oyaji, yo bueno, no sé que tan pasivo sea sacar de Japón 500 toneladas de cargamento del armisticio nacional - el Oyabun frunció el ceño y le pidió al ojiverde, haciendo un ademán con la mano - ... a la hora de la comida - comenzó a relatar el ojiverde capturando la atención de los presentes - el Consejero Kimura me localizó y concertó una cita conmigo, nos reunimos inmediatamente en el Hotel donde hizo hoy su campaña, ya saben está con eso de las elecciones y esas cosas, bueno, me pidió que sacáramos todo el armamento que los rusos le vendieron hace unos 7 meses porque el Fiscal Akimaru Igashida le está pisando los talones, entonces pretende quitarse al Fiscal de encima y mantener limpia e intacta su "maravillosa" campaña - tanto el Oyabun como Ranma rodaron los ojos - acordé que el 20% sería nuestro y el muy codicioso, quiere un 5% para él - finalizó el ojiverde, Ranma resopló y el Oyabun tenía el fastidio marcado en su rostro

\- Ese hombre no entiende, solo está cavando su propia tumba, deshacerse del armamento no le quitará todos los problemas que trae a cuestas, pero ése no es nuestro asunto, entonces ¿cuándo pretendes sacar eso? - preguntó el Oyabun a Musse

\- Estaba viendo si puedo arreglar que el miércoles siguiente se efectué la operación, no puedo apresurar más

\- Eso es rápido, asegúrate de conseguir más - el ojiverde asintió - después de eso no más trabajitos... - dijo el Oyabun seriamente

\- Oyaji ¿cuánto tiempo se me permitirá estar ausente? - preguntó un poquito ansioso el ojiazul

\- Puedes irte dos meses, eso es más que suficiente - el ojiazul asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, Musse frunció el ceño - Musse, tú solo un mes, ya será tu turno cuando contraigas nupcias - el joven ojiverde rodó los ojos y Ranma palmeó el hombro del ojiverde

\- Ahora, díganme ¿qué están haciendo aquí? - preguntó inquisitivamente el Oyabun a los dos jóvenes

\- Tenemos a Hibiki Ryoga - contestó el ojiverde, el Oyabun miró interrogante a un muy tenso Ranma - el hombre simplemente no sabe lo que es la prudencia - finalizó el ojiverde, el Oyabun no quitaba la mirada del aún más tenso Ranma

\- ¿Por qué continua vivo? ¿no se supone que ya debería estar acompañando a sus ancestros? - preguntó letalmente serio el Oyabun a un claramente ansioso y tenso Ranma

\- Lo sé Oyaji, estaba por terminar con ése asunto, he tenido muchas dificultades por no haber obedecido su orden a tiempo. Le pido una disculpa por eso - decía muy solemne el ojiazul, al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia a su Oyaji

\- Y... ¿qué es lo que estás esperando? termina de una vez lo que empezaste - ordenó el mayor; Musse estaba realmente sorprendido, no sabía que el chico de la banda amarilla ya estuviera con la tacha marcada desde hace tiempo, entonces fue que entendió un par de cosas

\- Sí, lo haré ahora Oyaji - contestó decidido el ojiazul - ¡Kenshin! - llamó a su ayudante y estiró una mano, el aludido, que estaba claramente distraído se sobresaltó ante el abrupto llamado, miró el brazo extendido de su jefe y después miró que sus manos estaban vacías, regresó una mirada cargada de angustia y disculpa a Ranma - ¡no puede ser! ¿dónde está mi Katana? - estaba realmente molesto el ojiazul

\- Voy por ella jefe - dijo pero ya estaba dando la carrera de su vida, en dirección al auto, el chico de las vestimentas coloridas iba maldiciéndose una y otra vez por su descuido 'Joder, todo el tiempo cargaba con la dichosa Katana, no quería decir que el Kumicho la ocupara, en realidad no lo hacía, pero hoy, precisamente ése día y en el momento menos indicado, va y se le ocurre dejarla en el auto... ¡bien Kenshin, bien hecho! ¡maravilloso!... sería realmente un acto de pura bondad y misericordia, un verdadero milagro que Kumicho no te pida el meñique...'

Dentro de la bodega, Musse, Ranma, Tatsuya y un extremadamente silencioso, casi fantasmal, Matsumoto, tenían una gotita de sudor en la sien, de verdad que ese chico de las vestimentas coloridas, era todo un caso...

\- Ranma, en serio, tu ayudante es muy gracioso - dijo con diversión el joven ojiverde, Ranma lo fulminó con la mirada - bueno, tampoco te pongas así, yo nada más comentaba - dijo ya más serio

\- Pues guárdate esos comentarios - contestó tajante el ojiazul

Kenshin ya estaba de regreso, había dado una carrera digna de atleta olímpico (en la categoría infantil, tal vez), jadeante le extendió la Katana a Ranma, el ojiazul la tomó fulminando con la mirada a su acelerado y avergonzado ayudante; sacó la Katana de su funda bajo la atenta mirada de los demás, regresó la funda a Kenshin y después caminó hacia donde se encontraba el cautivo Ryoga, el resto de los hombres decidió seguirle en total silencio querían presenciar la ejecución, si tenían que ser honestos, la curiosidad los carcomía, nadie había visto al ojiazul hacer una (bueno solo su ayudante, en ése entonces fue Toshiro y ahora estaba muerto, pero solo fue una vez), puesto que sólo en contadas ocasiones lo hizo, sin testigos, en pocas palabras era una ocasión única... Ranma a grandes zancadas caminó el corto recorrido, entró en el lugar donde estaba el chico de la banda amarilla, iluminó la estancia y se acercó de nuevo al cautivo, Ryoga al reconocerlo, automáticamente le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio puro y el ojiazul ni se inmutó, no había expresión alguna en él

\- ¡¿Qué quieres maldito?! ¿Vienes a jugar al matón? - espetó con sorna el chico eternamente desorientado, como respuesta el ojiazul sonrió con arrogancia

\- ¿Tanto como jugar? no, pero sí soy un matón - dijo cínico, el chico de la banda amarilla lo miró incrédulo - sí, tus padres me miraron igual - Ryoga no pudo esconder la sorpresa ante tal declaración - a ellos los deje completitos, fue lento y tortuoso para ellos, pero eso pasó por que disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo, en cambio ahora no se puede decir lo mismo, confórmate con saber que para ti será rápido... una disculpa por tener que mandarte sin cabeza con tus antepasados - dijo con falsa pena, era desconcertante y perturbador escucharlo hablar así, hablar como si se tratara del clima y no de crímenes, el público espectador escuchaba y miraba con atención la interacción entre los dos jóvenes, Ryoga ni los notó, estaba muy abstraído en la impactante noticia, que el mismo perpetrador había confesado, no podía creerlo, sí, pensaba que Ranma era un maldito, un desgraciado, muchas cosas, pero no un asesino... y esa verdad le cayó como un yunque, fue ahí que entendió que ése miedo que años antes sintió después de ese supuesto viaje de entrenamiento, bueno ahora sabía que sí fue entrenamiento, pero para ser un asesino, después de todo su miedo y angustia constante estaban fundamentadas...

'Todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, incluso fue más fácil; todavía no amanecía, entró en la propiedad, vió que la señora Hibiki empezaba a preparar el desayuno, momentos antes de entrar había visto a Ryoga salir de la casa, por lo que no supondría mayor dificultad, caminó silenciosamente hacia la cocina y sin más preámbulos se acercó por detrás de la señora Hibiki, la golpeó en la nuca y la dejó totalmente inconsciente, una gota de sangre escurrió de una fosa nasal de la señora que cayó en el suelo, Ranma cargó a la señora Hibiki como costal sobre su hombro y después la dejó en la puerta de salida hacia el patio trasero de la casa, cuando hubo hecho eso fue hacia las escaleras, subió y fue directamente al lugar donde vió luz, silenciosamente abrió la puerta, era el baño y vió que el señor Hibiki estaba terminando de acicalarse... "bien" pensó el ojiazul "ya no tendré que problemas con eso del pudor", entró completamente en la estancia y el señor Hibiki pudo verlo a través del espejo, pero inmediatamente el ojiazul procedió a dejarlo noqueado tal como con la señora Hibiki, de nuevo escurrió una gota de sangre al suelo, pues era lo único que dejaría el ojiazul como rastro de lo ahí sucedido, cargó al señor sobre su hombro y bajó a la primera planta, caminó hasta la cocina donde yacía la mujer inconsciente, abrió la puerta para salir por el jardín trasero, cargó a la mujer en su otro hombro y después salió, brincó un par de bardas hasta llegar a un auto (negro, totalmente polarizado) que previamente había estacionado ahí, se aseguró que nadie lo viera, después metió a la pareja de desmayados al auto, una vez se aseguro que no olvidó nada él también subió, encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir con dirección al Este, después de un buen rato de estar conduciendo llegó al lugar que había elegido para llevar a cabo su... ¿orden?, se estacionó verificando de nueva cuenta que nadie lo viera o estuviera por ahí, pero estaba desierto, ni un alma estaba a los alrededores, apagó el auto y después bajó, se encargó de sacar a la pareja de desmayados, los cargó en sus hombros y fue directo hacia el canal que atravesaba el lugar, había un puente pequeño, buscó un tramo sin cercar para poder pasar, una vez lo encontró, lo atravesó y fue debajo del puente, dejó en el suelo y a orillas del canal a los señores Hibiki, tocó puntos de presión en cada uno para que despertaran pero que no pudieran moverse.

Confundidos y desorientados los señores Hibiki contemplaban a su captor, ninguno de los dos parecía conocerlo. Ranma se plató frente a ellos los miró con aburrimiento y después empezó a hablarles

\- Sé que no me conocen, pero tal vez si conozcan al Oyabun Tatsuya - la pareja lo miró horrorizada - sé también que ustedes están perfectamente conscientes de que su tiempo para saldar su deuda expiró, tuvieron exactamente un año y cuatro meses de plazos y ni un abonito dieron, ahora el Oyabun exige una remuneración... pero con el conocimiento de que no será con dinero, entonces será con lo que sí tienen... - explicaba el ojiazul sin afectarse, en cambio, los señores Hibiki palidecieron - sus vidas - finalizó el ojiazul, el terror se reflejó en la pareja inmóvil

\- No, no, por favor, no tienes que hacer eso, nosotros podemos irnos y no regresar jamás y tú puedes decir que cumpliste con tu orden de matarnos - trataba de convencerlo el señor Hibiki

\- Tal vez, pero no puedo fallarle de esa forma al Oyabun, sería traicionarme a mí mismo y yo no voy a hacer eso, además a mí me gusta hacer las cosas bien hechas - dijo inflexible el chico

\- Por favor pequeño, tienes la misma edad que mi hijo, incluso puede que lo conozcas, por favor no dejes desamparado a un pobre chico que necesita de su familia - trataba ahora de convencerlo la señora Hibiki, el ojiazul levantó una ceja - podemos dejarte las escrituras de la casa para que la vendas y así saldar la deuda, pero por favor, déjanos ir... por favor

\- Sí, eso es precisamente lo que va a pasar... mire señora la deuda de honor que ustedes contrajeron con el Oyabun fue rota y ahora hay que pagar; en cuanto a Ryoga, sí, lo conozco, lo consideraba un compañero, un amigo... pero desgraciadamente eso no era una realidad, esa amistad nunca existió, así que por su hijo no se preocupen, él muy pronto se unirá a ustedes - explicó calmada y pacientemente el ojiazul, sacó un Kodachi ante la mirada horrorizada de los señores Hibiki e hizo cortes pequeños y de mediana profundidad, de forma que enterraba un poco más de la punta del Kodachi en las áreas: parte interna de ambos muslos, parte interna de ambos brazos y mesogastrio (parte central del abdomen), en ambos señores

\- Jamás vivirás en paz - le amenazó el señor Hibiki - vivirás atormentado el resto de tus días - el ojiazul lo miraba impasible pero no le contestó

\- ¿Por qué? no hemos hecho nada malo, mi hijo tampoco ¿por qué nos castigas así Kami? - decía en agonía la señora Hibiki

\- Ryoga se enterará de esto y te hará pagar muchacho - dicho esto, los señores Hibiki perecieron.

El ojiazul inmediatamente mojó a ambos cadáveres y aplicó la técnica de corazón de hielo, logrando congelar a ambos cuerpos, una vez se aseguró que estuvieron bajo al menos ocho capas de hielo grueso (lo que le llevó un buen rato), se fue, asegurándose de que no olvidaba nada; condujo de regreso a Nerima, dejó el auto en un lugar acordado para que alguien más se lo llevara y después fue al dojo a cambiarse de ropa e ir al Instituto, estaba sobre el tiempo...'

El recuerdo le vino a su mente instantes antes de decir lo siguiente:

\- Hubo algo que tu padre dijo antes de morir - Ryoga lívido del coraje, derramaba lágrimas y trataba a toda costa de librarse de las ataduras, mientras el ojiazul continuaba diciendo - y ésta es mi contestación: nací con mala fortuna, viviré y moriré así, por lo que no me arrepiento de nada - al escuchar eso, el chico eternamente desorientado, miró con odio, temor y desafío a Ranma - Adiós Ryoga - Ranma blandió la katana y decapitó al chico de la banda amarilla en un movimiento rápido y limpio, cabeza y cuerpo cayeron al suelo con ruido sordo

\- Ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor - dijo Musse asombrado, el resto del público espectador asintió de acuerdo con el joven ojiverde

Ranma extendió de nuevo el brazo hacia su ayudante, Kenshin se acercó inmediatamente y le entregó un paño limpio con el que el ojiazul limpió la hoja de la katana, una vez terminó, Kenshin le entregó la funda de la katana, el ojiazul la guardó y la entregó de nueva cuenta a su ayudante. Todo el ritual se efectuó en completo silencio, los demás veían cada movimiento del ojiazul en búsqueda de algún signo de afectación: remordimiento, culpa, algo, pero no se veía perturbado de alguna forma, actuaba como si hubiera cortado a un pollo, en cambio, el público espectador tal vez se veía un poco... impresionado, tampoco es que no hubieran hecho o visto algo parecido pero ser un simple espectador a veces cambia la perspectiva de los hechos, decidieron no darle mayor importancia al asunto...

.

* * *

.

Akane estaba caminando tranquilamente por el centro comercial, estaba decidida a encontrar el vestido perfecto, a decir verdad, también era una excusa para librarse un poco de toda la locura que era su casa en esos momentos, quedó realmente afectado con lo que vió y escuchó en lo que llevaba del día, primero la planificadora de eventos, esa mujer era exasperante y luego todo lo que pasó con Ryoga, el loco se atrevió a destruir el Dojo ¡el Dojo! y con todo no sabría si podrían tener el dinero suficiente para repararlo y además pagar la boda, esto estaba tan fuera de control... suspiró, mientras miraba las tiendas a su alrededor, escogió una y se adentró ahí para poder ver sus opciones, aparte seguía inquieta por Ranma, le había dicho que tenía que hablar con ella largo y tendido esa noche ¿al fin le diría lo que estaba ocurriendo: los cambios, las cosas extrañas, todo? porque ella estaba encantada con que al fin el muy cabezota aclarara sus sentimientos con ella y pudieran al fin tener lo que ella siempre quiso: un hombre decidido a expresarle lo que siente, porque después de pasar por todo lo que Ranma y compañía le obligaron a pasar pues su visión de amor romántico cambió, fue algo como de princesas y príncipes azules con magia por todas partes (que era con lo que soñaba antes de conocer a su prometido) a locos dementes y ogros con problemas por todas partes, sí, eso fue difícil, ella no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con todo eso y aún así lo hizo por él, y si ¡por fin! su necio prometido había despertado y le estaba dando lo que ella quería pues ¡gracias a Kami-sama! ya necesitaba comenzar a ser feliz y a tener su tan anhelado amor correspondido, haría sus plegarías para que nadie fracturara su felicidad... observó mejor un par de vestidos que le llamaron la atención... claro que eso no quitaba la posibilidad de que lo que sea que Ranma fuera a decirle afectara... fue al probador para medirse los vestidos y saber cuál de sus 5 opciones era la mejor...

\- ¡Akane! - escuchó el grito agudo de Yuka, por supuesto que se sobresaltó, pero así era su amiga - Akane, amigaa - la chica corrió y se abrazó a Akane efusivamente

\- Hola Yuka - dijo con una sonrisa Akane - que bueno verte aquí

\- ¡Oh Akane, tienes que contármelo todo! - decía emocionada Yuka, tenía la mirada brillante - cuando Kasumi me habló ésta mañana para decirme la noticia, me emocioné mucho - Akane frunció el ceño, ella quería decírselo primero a sus amigas - ¿por qué no nos lo contaste antes Akane? que mala amiga eres - decía con un puchero en el rostro - nosotras que te apoyamos tanto y tú que no

\- No Yuka yo iba a contárselos, pero éste día ha sido de locos, tenía planeado que después de comprar un vestido para el día de mañana ir a buscarlas y contarles... aún no me lo puedo creer - le explicó con disculpa Akane a su amiga, que le sonrió

\- No Akane, no te preocupes, entonces mejor te ayudo a escoger ese vestido para ir con Sayuri... ¡Que emoción!

.

* * *

.

\- Ranma - llamó seriamente el Oyabun al ojiazul, el aludido lo miró con atención, el mayor le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que hablaran aparte, Ranma asintió y ambos hombres se apartaron del resto (entiéndase por Matsumoto, Kenshin, Musse y Kotaro), una vez estuvieron a una distancia prudencial para que nadie más escuchara lo que iban a platicar, el Oyabun comenzó a decir - Matsumoto acaba de informarme que Naoko Tendo está en Hokkaido - soltó y el ojiazul no pudo reprimir la sorpresa en su rostro, el Oyabun observó la reacción de Ranma por unos segundos y después continuó - tal parece, que si lo que supusiste es cierto, Soun Tendo tiene mucho que explicar... - el ojiazul respiró profundamente, frotó su frente y después pasó la mano despeinando su cabello - voy a encontrarme con ella, pero después de que contraigas nupcias, no puede ser antes - Ranma asintió a lo que dijo su padre

\- No esperaba que lo que había descubierto al respecto fuera tan... real - después guardó silencio por un momento, trataba de asimilar la noticia reciente - No voy a oponerme a sus decisiones Oyaji, hará lo que usted crea conveniente - el Oyabun escuchó al ojiazul y asintió

\- Bueno, ése era uno de los asuntos a tratar, los demás están relacionados con el Fiscal Igashida - el ojiazul soltó el aire cansino - ése hombre sigue metiéndose en donde no debe, no tardará en ir a casa de tu novia y armar todo un desastre innecesario

\- Estaré pendiente de eso

\- No es que debas estar pendiente Ranma, escucha y entiende, te lo digo porque debes hacer arreglos, sacar a los que tengas que sacar y vivir en otra parte

\- Oyaji, ya habíamos hablado sobre eso, en que iba a cederle lo demás pero no el Dojo

\- No escuchas, prefieres entonces que el fiscal se la viva en tu casa interrogando a tu mujer, cuñadas y vecinos

\- No

\- Entonces, empieza con los arreglos necesarios, me informaron que el chico Hibiki armó un revuelo en casa de tu novia, que destruyó el Dojo, toma entonces eso como aliciente para remodelar haces completramente la propiedad en un Dojo, Gimnasio de artes marciales mixtas o algo parecido, compras otra casa para tener a la familia... asunto resuelto - el ojiazul rasco su nuca y el Oyabun lo miraba serio

\- Bien - contestó el ojiazul pensativo

.

* * *

.

Genma Saotome, era un hombre que desde que nació tuvo una historia trágica, estaba más que acostumbrado a no tener nada, pero casi lo había olvidado, estos años en la casa de su amigo Soun Tendo, hicieron que todo por lo que había tenido que pasar a lo largo de su vida se esfumara (al menos por un tiempo), pero tenía el presentimiento que con el regreso de Nodoka y su hermanastro Tatsuya, todo se fuera al demonio, Ranma había dado el anuncio de que su querida cuñada iba a ir para hacer el compromiso oficial y para la boda, y él mismo no cabía en la angustia, no sabía que era lo que les esperaba, Tatsuya definitivamente no tenía la mejor ocupación del mundo y él temía por su vida

'Había estado muy pendiente de todo lo que había ocurrido después de que Nodoka lo abandonara para irse a la casa de sus padres, supo todo lo que había ocurrido después de eso, también estuvo por ahí el día que nació el bebé y del día en que por fin se había dignado Tatsuya a aparecer, claro que tuvo que mantenerse al margen como observador, cuando estuvo seguro que Tatsuya había arreglado la situación con su esposa se fue de entrenamiento (deambular por ahí) y un año después se vió en la necesidad de regresar (estaba huyendo de unos cocineros de comida tradicional, porque a todos y cada uno los había estafado y les debía dinero y por supuesto querían su cabeza, cosa que el no iba a permitir), entonces buscó a su hermanastro, y cuando lo encontró le pidió perdón (con la técnica del tigre caído, en todo su esplendor), Tatsuya obviamente no le creyó pero tampoco le iba a dejar en las condiciones en las que se encontraba (en verdad daba lástima verlo), Nodoka mantuvo sus reservas, después de todo lo que pasó no quería repetir la historia, su hermanastro le permitió quedarse ahí por un corto período de tiempo, pero después fueron surgiendo más y más situaciones que le impedían irse y pasó un año y cuatro meses en casa de Tatsuya, convivía con el pequeño Ranma y se encariñó mucho con su sobrino, se parecía mucho a sus abuelos tanto paterno como materno, puesto que había sacado el carácter de el padre de Nodoka y el físico del padre de Tatsuya y él mismo.

Un día, todo se convirtió en caos, gente de dudosa procedencia entraba y salía de la residencia, Tatsuya estaba muy enojado y daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra a los hombres que estaban ahí, Nodoka estaba confinada a su habitación pero escuchaba claramente su llanto, ella estaba con Ranma y trataba por todos los medios de serenarse por el bien de su hijo, la gente que era del servicio también iba y venía con cosas, ropa y demás pertenencias, un camión de mudanzas estaba fuera y mientras lo llenaban él se preguntaba ¿qué pasaba?, ése mismo día por la noche, el trajineteo continuó, Tatsuya le ordenó que lo siguiera y se encerraron en la habitación donde Nodoka y el pequeño Ranma se la pasaron todo el día, una vez ahí, Tatsuya miró fijamente a su hijo y a su esposa, después fijó su mirada en Genma

\- Hay problemas y debemos irnos, será dentro de unas horas

\- Pero ¿por qué? no entiendo

\- No necesito que entiendas, mi familia está en peligro y nos iremos de aquí, no voy a exponerlos, tú iras con ellos a otro lugar y en unos días yo los iré a buscar, toma Nodoka - Tatsuya le entregó una bolsa con 6 fajos gruesos de dinero - guárdalos, necesitaran ese dinero, y no dudes en huir con el niño si sientes amenaza - Nodoka asintió temerosa - Genma cuídalos, por favor, cuídalos mucho

\- Lo haré Tatsuya - contestó Genma muy solemne, su hermano asintió

\- Hay un auto que los llevará a una pista privada y tomarán ése avión que los llevará a Sapporo, cuando lleguen ahí Matsumoto los va a llevar a un sitio seguro, cuando los deje instalados él va a regresar conmigo ¿de acuerdo? - dijo mirando a Nodoka, que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso aún así asintió, dando a entender a su esposo que había escuchado y que haría exactamente lo que él les había indicado

Por supuesto, cada que uno planea cosas, no hay garantía de que ocurra tal y como pensábamos o de acuerdo al plan, mientras se hacía lo que Tatsuya les había indicado, ocurrieron cosas inesperadas, por ejemplo, el que el piloto que se supone los iba a llevar a Sapporo, estuviera muerto y que ya les estuvieran esperando un grupo de mas o menos 20 hombres de dudosa procedencia y de mala vibra con armas y katanas en mano y bueno contra la guardia que que ellos llevaban de diez hombres, pues no tenían muchas esperanzas, en algún momento los tres estaban separados, la guardia hacía lo que podía pero los contrarios era más, alguien había matado al guardia que llevaba al pequeño Ranma y Genma logró recuperarlo pero era muy tarde, un hombre con un arma le apuntó a la cabeza y le dijo que caminara, lo hizo subir a un auto, desde ahí logro ver que tres guardias se llevaban a Nodoka, no estaba seguro de que sería de ella pero él trataría al menos de proteger al pequeño, el auto en que les hicieron subir pronto estuvo lejos y después de mucho tiempo se detuvo, los cuatro hombres que los iban custodiando, les hicieron bajar y Genma haciendo la primera plegaria a Kami-sama después de muchos años y en serio confiando en sus habilidades de artista marcial, noqueó a dos de los hombres y corrió por su vida, llevándose al pequeño Ranma con él, corrió como si el mismísimo demonio lo persiguiera y cuando vió un lugar para poder ocultarse rápidamente se introdujo ahí y esperó, increíblemente, los dos hombres que iban persiguiéndolos los perdieron de vista dándoles esa oportunidad de esconderse y pasaron de largo. Genma al fin pudo tranquilizarse un poco y después de asegurarse como veinte veces que ya no había peligro salió de su pequeño escondite, con el pequeño Ranma en brazos (ya estaba dormido), afortunadamente llevaba un poco de dinero con él, así que se hospedaron en un pequeño hotel y pasaron ahí la noche.

Por la mañana, Genma decidió irse de ahí, mera precaución por si los hombres regresaban a buscarlos por la zona, desayunaron y Genma pidió instrucciones para salir del lugar, descubrió que habían sigo llevados a Nagoya y decidió que lo mejor sería conseguir llegar a Sapporo, convencido de eso, puesto que no tenía otra forma de comunicarse con Tatsuya, se dispuso a comenzar el recorrido, les llevaría tiempo, bastante a decir verdad, y es que llevaba a un pequeño de dos años y medio, no era cualquier cosa, eso haría mas lento el viaje, además comenzaba a estar inquieto pues no estaba con su madre, otro problema...

Cuando lograron llegar a Sapporo, habían pasado 92 días, muchas y muy diversas situaciones se les presentaron en el camino y Genma siendo el hombre que era, lo afrontó como solo él podía hacerlo: sacar al pequeño Ranma por delante para poder sobrevivir, bien había escuchado a un anciano decir que "el fin justificaba los medios" y él se los tomó muy en serio. Buscó al dichoso Matsumoto, lo que le tomó dos semanas más en encontrarlo pero no lo vió personalmente, "cuestiones de seguridad" había dicho el hombre, y en el momento del encuentro, por supuesto Tatsuya había sido informado de la aparición de Ranma y Genma, otra vez todo fue un desastre: de la nada salieron hombres vestidos totalmente de negro, encapuchados y armados (con shuriken, ninjato, bombas, etc) y pronto tuvieron que huir.

Hicieron el intento dos veces más pero siempre había un ataque sorpresa que evitaba que Genma le entregara el niño a sus padres, un poco resignado a que eso no ocurriría pronto comenzó a entrenar a su pequeño sobrino, le enseñaría todo acerca de las artes marciales, estilo libre, de paso eso lo distraería de la ausencia de su madre, que ahora sabía había logrado escapar esa vez y estaba junto a Tatsuya, por supuesto Genma no era tonto, sabía que su hermanastro no era un simple empresario con vastos recursos, no, y el hecho de que ahora su sobrino estuviera con él, obligado por las circunstancias, confirmaba sus sospechas: Tatsuya estaba envuelto en asuntos de la mafia japonesa, no tenía muy claro hasta qué punto, pero era peligroso y trataría en lo posible de alejar a Ranma de eso...'

.

* * *

.

\- Moshi, moshi - contestó a través del celular

\- Creo que acabo de arruinarlo - dijo un dubitativo Shota, Kenshin bufó con fastidio

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó amenazante

\- Puede ser que se me haya pasado un poquito la mano con Nabiki

\- ¡¿Qué?! - espetó alterado el chico de las vestimentas coloridas, no levantó la voz tampoco pretendía llamar la atención

\- Discutimos, ya te había dicho que no la soporto... Tan simple como que quiso de nuevo someterme a sus abusos y no se lo permití y la mande al demonio - explicó con simpleza el castaño, a Kenshin estaba a punto de explotarle la cabeza y la garganta de todo lo que quería gritarle al castaño

\- ¡La jodiste! La acabas de joder en grande, te lo advertí... ¡Aghhh!... ¿sabes qué?... tu te arreglas con Kumicho, yo no sé nada

\- ¡No! ¡no me puedes hacer eso! - contestó asustado el castaño

\- No sé nada - y Kenshin cortó la llamada sin esperar más respuesta - Es un completo estúpido - murmuró para sí mismo, debía prepararse mentalmente para cuando el Kumicho se enterara y el haber visto la sensibilidad de piedra que tenía su jefe y presenciarla momentos antes no le ayudaba en nada a calmar su ansiedad, se suponía que debían mantener al margen de todo y bien distraída a la cuñada del demonio, pero el inútil de Shota lo había arruinado todo...'

Kenshin pasaba distraídamente de una mano a otra la Katana de Ranma, Kotaro y Musse le observaban con una ceja levantada, Matsumoto lo observaba impasible

\- No deberías jugar con la Katana de Ranma - le dijo serio Musse a Kenshin, éste último lo miró confuso - no es un juguete - Kenshin negó con la cabeza - pareces niño chiquito - reprendió el ojiverde

Después de ese comentario, el silencio reinó de nuevo, cuando Ranma y Tatsuya regresaron, fue entonces que se dieron las últimas indicaciones y cada quien se fue por su lado

\- Jefe - llamó Kenshin a Ranma, iban camino al auto de Ranma, el ojiazul le miró como señal de que le estaba poniendo atención y que continuara - hace unos minutos hablé con Shota

\- ¿Y? - instó el ojiazul impaciente

\- Terminó con la señorita Tendo en términos no muy amistosos - Kenshin resumió expectante, lo cierto era que esperaba que en cualquier momento el ojiazul comenzara a gritarle y en el peor de los casos, que le pidiera el meñique, pero nada le preparó para la impasibilidad e indiferencia que su jefe estaba mostrando hacia la muy reciente noticia, se suponía que por ningún motivo debía dejarse vía libre para que su avariciosa cuñada tuviera acceso a información, que tuviera tiempo o disponibilidad para interponerse en los asuntos del ojiazul y evitar a toda costa que lo estafara o chantajeara, sonaba sencillo pero no lo era ni de cerca, Kenshin no tenía idea de qué hacer

\- Supongo que Shota ya estaba en su límite, de cualquier forma aguantó, no debió pelear con ella - dijo el ojiazul inexpresivo, Kenshin desencajó el rostro estaba muy sorprendido, de nada le sirvió toda su angustia y estrés para que al final de todo su jefe se comportara como el hombre más comprensivo, de verdad que en ocasiones como esa creía más que nunca que su jefe era de temperamento tripolar - deja de mirarme como tonto... ¿quién va a reemplazar a Shota? - preguntó a Kenshin, que inmediatamente se tensó, ya había pensado en algunas opciones pero no había aterrizado nada, el ojiazul levantó una ceja

\- Jefe, yo había pensado en algunos candidatos... ehh bueno está... eh ¿el Turco? y ¿Murimoto? - el ojiazul frunció el ceño

\- ¿Quién es Murimoto?

\- Ah él es... es el que se encarga de la bodega de ensamblaje

\- Bien, entonces encárgate de que Murimoto haga bien su trabajo, no puedo meter al Turco en eso, él tiene otros asuntos que hacer y es peligroso que Nabiki esté cerca de él - Kenshin asintió un poco descolocado, después de eso estuvieron un rato en silencio, mientras Kenshin conducía y Ranma coordinaba asuntos desde su celular... - Sawai tenía una reunión conmigo, vas a ir tú en mi lugar, es a las 8 pm en el hotel Shibuya Jingumae, yo tengo asuntos más importantes que arreglar... - decía el ojiazul sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de su celular

\- Sí jefe

.

* * *

.

Ahora sí, terminé peor que peregrino que va de rodillas y cargando peso en el lomo, pido una disculpa enorme por tardar tanto es un subir el capítulo (por demás perturbador), la verdad es que no encontré una forma más... sutil, pero no sé ustedes me escriben si les pareció o no, es que creo que la inspiración se me fue un poquito, tengo toda la idea, pero hay ciertos detalles en el desarrollo que todavía andan volando.

Gracias por la crítica constructiva, arreglé algunos aspectos que sacaban del contexto japonés a la historia, voy a fijarme más en eso a la hora de escribir; contestando a una pregunta, no, Ranma nunca se metió con Shampoo, fue con Ukyo y otras tres chicas que conoció por ahí, pero tampoco fueron la gran cosa y ya no va a repetirlo, ya sabrán por qué; lo siento pero este Ranma no es santo, puro, casto y prístino, tiene unos defectotes del tamaño de la galaxia, que repito, necesito para esta historia, que otra cosilla, no es que los demás sean despistados o faltos de percepción a la realidad pero en verdad Ranma ha invertido tiempo, dinero y personal para mantenerlos al margen, al menos hasta que su conveniencia se lo permita, a la familia y allegados, creo que son todas las aclaraciones por el momento.

Les agradezco mucho por sus Reviews, favoritos y alertas, me ponen bien eufórica, una vez más una disculpa por la tardanza, ya estoy en labor del próximo capítulo y espero subirlo a la brevedad.

Un saludo a todos y nos leemos

ani-sempai


End file.
